My Enemy My Love
by White Lavender
Summary: Hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, Naruto rela menghadapi rintangan yg ad didepannya. dari kpleset, jatuh, nabrak phon, bahkan hmpir nyasar ke pelukan ban*i. walaupun berat, Naruto terus berusaha. berhasilkah ia? chap. 12 or last chapter! RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Yeay! Yui balik lagi dengan fic baru. Tapi tetep pairingnya NaruHina.. soalnya banyak yang request juga sih, hehe… (masa'?). Yui makasih banget atas review untuk fanfic sebelumnya apalagi yang banyak yang memperbaiki fanfic gaje Yui, hehe..

**Light-sapphire-chan:** Makasih atas informasinya. Jujur, Yui nggak jago mendeskripsikan sesuatu apalagi bikin NaruHina. Terus, soal tempat dan settingnya mungkin 'eh, bukan' pasti emang Yui nya yang salah karena pengen cepet-cepet publish, hehe.. segala sesuatu yang salah dan diperbaiki oleh Author lain Yui anggap sebagai pelajaran/informasi yang berguna apalagi fanfic Yui yang ke 2 emang banyak yang salah.

**Thunder Wind-Uchiha: **Wind-kun! Ajarin Yui cara buat deskripsi yang bagus dan detail dong? Yui udah baca fanfic Wind-kun yang 'Dua Balerina' tapi gak sempet review (maklum, baca lewat Hp hehe..), keren banget deh. Ya ya..? (puppy eyes).

**.**

Untuk Author lain yang udah review fanfic Yui, Yui ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu. Apalagi Author yang udah 2 kali berturut-turut me-review fanfic gaje Yui (perlu di sebutin?), **Karinuuzumaki**, **TaMuRaMarO FuJimaki**, dan **Thunder Wind-Uchiha**, dan Author yang baru me-review fanfic gaje Yui (perlu disebutin juga?) **Vika Akayuki**, **lil-ecchan**, **Rhyme A. Black **dan** Light Sapphire-chan**, kapan-kapan Yui akan me-review fanfic kalian ya? Hehe..

Langsung aja deh baca ni fanfic jangan lupa review ya? (deathgalre yang baca. Hehe..)

.

**Disclaimer:** Iya, iya! Naruto emang punyanya Masashi Kishimoto kok, bukan punya Author! Author gak punya duit 50 jt apalagi 100 jt.

**Pairing:** Naruhina wajib dan ada pairing-pairing lainnya yang menunggu.

**Summary**: Hinata sangat membenci Naruto. Apakah Naruto demikian..?

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget, gaje, campur aduk, kalo di anime/manga Hinata suka banget sama Naruto kalo di fanfic ini Naruto… baca sendiri aja deh. Inspirasi dari Novel buatanku sendiri (masa'?) untuk dibaca sendiri yang sedikit Yui ubah.

**My Enemy My Love**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Sekelompok para cewek tengah memakan bentonya dibawah pohon sakura yang berada di belakang sekolah SMA Konoha Gakure dan pada saat itu adalah jam istirahat untuk cewek-cewek itu ngobrol-ngobrol dan memakan bekalnya.

Salah satunya adalah cewek berambut indigo panjang yang mempunyai mata lavender yang sangat manis dan kedua cewek lainnya, yang satu mempunyai rambut berwarna pink dan yang satu lagi berambut pirang berkuncir empat. (taulah siapa mereka?).

Ketenangan saat mereka makan siang tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh seorang cowok berambut kuning (atau pirang ya?) yang mempunyai mata sebiru lautan luas dan senyuman yang sehangat mentari (?).

"Hei! Kalian sedang apa!" teriak Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba turun dari pohon sakura dan mendarat mulus di samping Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata kesal ketika tau siapa yang mengagetkannya. (eh, sejak kapan Hinata bisa teriak?).

"Hei Hinata-chan! Jangan teriak-teriak dong, kayak ayam yang mau bertelur aja, hehe.." sindir Naruto seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kau itu ya! Nggak bosan-bosannya menggangguku!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Naruto hanya diam saja seraya mengambil salah satu telur dadar di kotak makan siang Hinata dan memakannya. Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu saja ketika salah satu makanannya diambil Naruto.

Konnichiwa, namaku Hyuuga Hinata biasa dipanggil Hinata, dan musuhku yang suka jahil dan baka ini namanya Namikaze Naruto. Orangnya sih lumayan cakep tapi sayang, tingkah lakunya nggak cocok sama namanya yang keren.

"Eh, Kumis Kucing! **(1)** Sudah aku bilang, jangan suka mengagetkanku! Kau sadar tidak!" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu? Aku hanya menyapa saja lagipula, jangan memanggilku Kumis Kucing dong? Memangnya aku ini kucing?" pinta Naruto memelas.

"Aku nggak peduli! Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku naik darah!" usir Hinata.

"Memangnya darah bisa dinaikan? Hehe.." canda Naruto.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Teriak Hinata hingga suaranya berkumandang hingga seantro sekolah Konoha Gakure.

"Iya, iya, nenek sihir! Cerewet banget sih?" gerutu Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa sih Hinata? Marah terus sama Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah Naruto pergi.

"Habis, dia itu nyebelin banget! Sampai membuatku naik pitam!" ujar Hinata kesal berat.

"Atau jangan-jangan... Naruto suka padamu Hinata?" tebak Sakura yang langsung to the point.

"Eh? Apa aku nggak salah dengar? Kau mimpi apa semalam, sampai-sampai bilang kalau Kumis Kucing itu menyukaiku? Mustahil banget!" sanggah Hinata seraya merapikan kotak makan siangnya.

"Iya Hinata. Mungkin saja Naruto memang menyukaimu." Tambah Temari sedikit menggoda.

"Cukup, cukup! Aku bosan dengar Kumis Kucing itu terus. Apa nggak ada topik yang lain selain membicarakan Kumis Kucing itu!" tanya Hinata kesal seraya meninggalkan kedua temannya, Sakura dan Temari.

"Kenapa sih mereka selalu membicarakan Kumis Kucing itu. Nyebelin banget!" gumam Hinata kesal sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. (masih di belakang sekolah nih.)

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan mendekat ke arah belakang Hinata dan...

"Hinata-chan...!" panggil seseorang di belakang seraya memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata refleks berteriak karena kaget dan kotak bentonya jatuh.

"Aduh Hinata-chan! Jangan teriak-teriak dong, telinga Nii-san sakit nih?" kata Neji sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ah Nii-san! Go, gomen, aku nggak tau?" sahut Hinata ketika tau siapa yang mengagetkannya dan seraya mengambil kotak bentonya yang sempat terjatuh.

"He he he, nggak apa-apa. Nii-san yang salah." Kata Neji cengar-cengir kayak orang gila.

"Nii-san, kapan datangnya?" tanya Hinata antusias (kalo versi chibi Hinata, mata berkaca-kaca kayak mau dikasi' permen sama Neji *di kaiten Neji*).

"Baru aja. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mana?" tanya Neji sambil liat kiri liat kanan kayak orang mau nyebrang di zebra cross.

"Kumis Kucing itu lagi? Kenapa sih orang-orang senang banget nanyain dia?" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok sebel banget sama Naruto? Lagi marahan ya?" tebak Neji sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja Nii-san. Sekarang jangan bicara tentang Naruto-kun lagi! Nyebelin banget!" sahut Hinata cemberut (?).

"Nii-san..." panggil Hinata manja (wuidihh? Sejak kapan Hinata manja?)

"Apa..?"jawab Neji lembut. (mau ke toilet dulu ah! Males denger mereka ngomong gaje *digaplok Neji*)

"Neji Nii-san bisa mengantarku berbelanja ya? Sudah lama tidak cuci mata nih?" rayu Hinata lagi.

"Memangnya mata bisa dicuci?" canda Neji cekikikan.

"Tuh kan! Neji Nii-san sudah ketularan virus si Kumis Kucing itu!" gerutu Hinata.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Nii-san ngalah deh, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Neji.

"Nggak mau!" sahut Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang mengajak?" tanya Neji heran.

"Apa Nii-san nggak tau waktu? Sekarang aku masih sekolah, nanti aja!" kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Eh, benar juga? Kalau begitu, Nii-san tunggu dirumah ya?" kata Neji seraya pergi.

"Sampai ketemu dirumah!" teriak Hinata.

.

**- Tsuzuku -**

**.**

Ku ku ku.. gimana? Nggak nyangka kan kalo Hinata sifatnya kayak gitu, gomen kalo pendek banget. Penasaran bagaimana acara belanjanya Hinata nggak? Kalo penasaran tunggu chapter depan. Hehe.. (ditimpuk sandal). Sebenarnya fanfic ini lebih cocok NaruSaku tapi iseng-iseng ubah sifat hinata dari IC ke OOC, hehe..

Yui pengen nanya nih (nanya terus nih Author? *sweatdrop*) :

Beta Readers itu apaan?

lalu waktu submit Fanfic (itu lho waktu mau upload fanfic di manager document (upload)) ada tulisan Story dan DocX, nah itu apaan? Kalo Yui sih pilih story.

Terus Orifict itu apaan dan cara masukin fanfic Orifict gimana?

Cara meng-edit fanfic yang udah di publish, Yui pengen perbaiki fanfic Yui yang sebelumnya.

Gomen kalo Yui banyak tanya, maklum gak ada Author yang Yui kenal di tempat Yui, jadi tolong jawab lewat review ya?

**Yang merasa Author dari Mataram / Praya angkat reviewnya! Pleasee.. o!**

Seperti biasa, terima saran, kritik, pujian (maunya?), maupun flame asalkan ada penyelesaiannya atau informasi, hehe... Here We Go! ^o^

**A/N:** **(1)** julukan Hinata pada Naruto soalnya ada coretan kumis di pipi Naruto, hehe.. (ini Cuma karangan aja.).


	2. Chapter 2

Yeay!! Chapter 2!! Chapter 2 update!! *jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje*

Hoho... gak nyangka banyak yang shock dengan image Hinata haha... mungkin chapter 3 nya bakal lama soalnya Yui mau balik ke kampus dulu. Mungkin di chapter ini Hinata nggak terlalu OOC. apa perlu ganti genre nih? dari general/romance ke romance/humor ? kalo setuju, jawab di review ya?

Kalo udah selesai baca, jangan lupa review yang banyak ya? *deathglare yang baca, hehe..*

**.**

*******Happy Reading and… Here We Go!!*******

**.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Berhubung Masashi Kishimotonya lagi bobok jadi, Narutonya punya Author ya? *di lempar bantal sama Masashi Kishimoto*

**Pairing:** NaruHina dong dan ada pairing-pairing lainnya yang menunggu.

**Summary:** Hinata sangat membenci Naruto. Apakah Naruto demikian..?

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget, gaje, campur aduk, inspirasi dari novel/cerpen buatanku sendiri yang sedikit Yui ubah (masa'?).

**.

* * *

**

**My Enemy My Love**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

**.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Setelah sekolahnya selesai, Hinata langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan secepat kilat dan akhirnya sampai juga.

"Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, Neji Nii-san, aku pulang!?" kata Hinata seraya memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Selamat datang..." Sahut Hiashi yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Otou-san, Neji Nii-san dan Hanabi-chan mana?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil air dingin di lemari es dan menuangkannya di gelas dan meminumnya.

"Di kamar Hanabi-chan. Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Hiashi heran.

"Bukan apa-apa Otou-san, aku mau ke kamar Hanabi-chan dulu." Kata Hinata seraya menuju kamar Hanabi yang terletak di lantai 2 dekat tangga. Hiashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putrinya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Saat Hinata di depan kamar Hanabi, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar tersebut. Karena penasaran, Hinata langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ne, Neji Nii-san kenapa?" tanya Hinata kaget melihat wajah Neji penuh dengan jepitan jemuran (?) dan Hanabi hanya diam saja.

"Selamat datang Hinata Nee-chan. Nee-chan mau ikut main?" tanya Hanabi sambil mengeluarkan mainannya yang berupa ular tangga (?).

"Gomenasai Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan nggak ikut tapi... ngomong-ngomong, Neji Nii-san kenapa? Wajahnya kok penuh jepitan jemuran?" Tanya Hinata heran sambil menunjuk Neji yang sedang melepaskan jepitan dari wajahnya plus sweatdropped.

"Itu hukuman buat Neji Nii-san karena kalah main ular tangga. Soalnya kurang seru kalau main seperti biasa. Kalau dihitung-hitung, udah 10 kali Neji Nii-san kalah." Kata Hanabi sambil memperlihatkan sepuluh jarinya.

"Hehe... begitu ya?" ucap Hinata sweatdropped.

"Neji Nii-san..." panggil Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. (ada maunya tuh!?)

"Aku tau Hinata-chan. Tapi, apa kau nggak liat wajahku yang ancur ini? Nii-san gak bisa pergi dengan wajah seperti ini, nanti cewek-cewek pada kabur semua melihat wajah Nii-san. Apa kau tega melihat Nii-san mu yang cakep ini di jauhi orang?" tanya Neji dengan gaya dibuat-buat. (bayangin sendiri aja deh.)

"Dasar narsis! Aku mau sekarang! Nii-san kan udah janji sama Hinata? Janji adalah hutang!" kata Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Teganya dirimu... ya udah, cepetan sana ganti baju dulu. Nii-san tunggu di bawah." Kata Neji seraya pergi ke ruang tamu yang ada di lantai bawah dan Hanabi mengikutinya.

"Jangan kabur! Siap-siapin uang yang banyak buat aku belanjain!?" teriak Hinata yang ada di lantai 2 pada Neji yang sudah berada di lantai 1 bersama Hanabi. (Uwaaa, Hinata udah ketularan virus Kakuzu nih? *di tendang Kakuzu*).

"Iya!" jawab Neji.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata turun tangga mengenakan kaos ungu lavender lengan pendek dan celana hitam dibawah lutut ditambah rok pendek dengan warna yang senada dengan kaosnya. (bisa bayangin kan?).

"Neji Nii-san, ayo berangkat!" kata Hinata seraya mengambil jaket nya di gantungan dekat tangga. (jaketnya kayak di Naruto Shippuden)

"Iya, Nii-san mau ambil mobil dulu." Kata Neji seraya pergi ke garasi dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Mau kemana Hinata-chan?" tanya Hiashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hinata dan Hanabi dengan wajah belepotan krim kue (?) dan di tangannya ada adonan kue. Hinata dan Hanabi sweatdropped.

"Aku mau pergi ke Supermarket Konoha dengan Neji Nii-san, Otou-san." Jawab Hinata yang masih sweatdropped.

"Hmm.. begitu? Kau nggak ikut Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hiashi yang mulai mengaduk adonan kue dengan tangannya (?). Hinata memandang Hanabi berharap jawabannya 'nggak' dan sepertinya Hanabi mengerti arti pandangan tersebut.

"Nggak Otou-san. Hanabi udah ada janji dengan Moegi buat main PS 3, game Resident Evil (?) dirumahnya." Jawab Hanabi sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Terlihat Hinata bernapas lega.

"Hinata-chan! Mobilnya sudah siap!" panggil Neji di depan rumah.

"Cepatlah kalian pergi, Neji sudah menunggu." Kata Hiashi kembali menekuni adonan kuenya dan menuju ke dapur.

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan?" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Hanabi karena senang.

"I, iya Nee-chan. Cepat sana pergi?" kata Hanabi seraya melepas pelukan Hinata yang terasa kuat.

"Hehe.. gomen Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan pergi dulu ya?" pamit Hinata seraya menemui Neji. Hanabi hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan secepat kilat mengambil telepon ketika Hinata sudah pergi.

"Telpon Konohamaru ah? Sekalian ngajakin jalan-jalan (baca: kencan). Oh ya, sekalian telpon Moegi buat bikin alibi, hehe..." gumam Hanabi seraya memencet nomor-nomor yang ada di telepon tersebut sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

--##--

Neji dan Hinata sudah sampai di Supermarket Konoha tapi bukan Supermarket biasa soalnya lebih besar dari Mall dan di dalamnya ada toko-toko kecil seperti yang ada di Mall.

"Neji Nii-san, kita ke KFC yuk? Belanjanya nanti aja." Rayu Hinata sambil menyeret Neji ke KFC. Neji hanya pasrah di seret Hinata sambil berkaca untuk melihat mukanya udah kembali semula atau masih ancur dari bekas jepitan jemuran. (Hiee, Neji centil?!)

Saat mereka lagi asyik-asyiknya makan di KFC, tiba-tiba saja ada cewek yang melabrak mereka.

"Neji-kun! Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya cewek itu yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan adalah Tenten.

"Tenten!? Aku sedang makan ayam goreng." Jawab Neji polos sambil melanjutkan acara makannya. Tenten mau tak mau sweatdropped liat Neji makan.

"Aku tau itu!! Tapi, siapa cewek yang bersamamu ini?!" tanya Tenten emosi sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang makan.

"Oh dia? Tenten kenalkan, dia Hinata." Kata Neji memperkenalkan Hinata pada Tenten dengan innocentnya.

"Hinata.." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tenten!" sahut Tenten singkat.

"Neji-kun! Kau sudah mulai selingkuh di belakangku ya?" tanya Tenten agak emosi.

"Selingkuh? Kapan?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ya sekarang!" kata Tenten.

"Tunggu, tunggu?! Memangnya kau siapanya Neji Nii-san?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku pacarnya! Dan kau nggak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pacarku! You understand little girl?!" kata Tenten sambil mendorong kepala Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Haahhh?!" Neji dan Hinata terkejut dan saling bertatap muka heran dan....

"Hmpph.. Ha ha ha ha...!!" Neji dan Hinata kemudian tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Ada yang lucu hah?!" tanya Tenten emosi.

"Ha ha ha ha, tentu aja. Kau salah paham, aku nggak berminat jadi pacar Neji Nii-san tapii..." Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"tapi apa?!" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Tapi sepertinya.... aku berminat menjadi adik iparmu?" tambah Hinata tersenyum paling manis.

"Ja, jadi kau..."

"Iya Tenten. Ini adikku Hinata." Kata Neji angkat bicara.

"Ta, tapi, nama adikmu kan Hanabi. Kenapa sekarang Hinata? Kau bohong ya?" Tenten bingung.

"Neji Nii-san keterlaluan! Kenapa aku nggak diceritain sih? Tenten Nee-san, Neji Nii-san nggak bohong kok? Aku juga adiknya, mungkin kita nggak pernah ketemu aja." Kata Hinata menjelaskan plus kesal pada Neji.

"Oh begitu. Gomen ne Hinata-chan, tadi aku sempat mencurigaimu. Aku nggak tau kalau kau itu adiknya Neji-kun?" ucap Tenten minta maaf.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Nee-san. Tapi, seandainya aku bukan adiknya Neji Nii-san, aku pasti udah merebut Neji Nii-san dari sisi Nee-san?!" canda Hinata.

"Nggak akan aku biarkan kau merebut Neji-kun dari ku! Lebih baik kau sama Naruto aja?" kata Tenten sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Apa!! si Kumis Kucing itu? Darimana Nee-san tau tentang Kumis Kucing?" tanya Hinata kaget plus kesal.

"Kumis Kucing? Itu ya julukanmu pada Naruto?!" tanya Tenten heran.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Nggak apa-apa sih? Tapi sayang, wajahnya kan cakep terus manis banget tapi dijuluki Kucing." Ucap Tenten prihatin.

"Cakep? Manis? Kumis Kucing itu dibilang cakep dan manis? Nggak salah dengar nih, kalau Nee-san mau ambil aja?!" tawar Hinata kesal.

"Yang benar, aku boleh ambil si Naruto? Wah, bisa melakukan pedekate sama dia nih?" kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Apa!! Kau mau pedekate sama Naruto? Terus aku mau diapakan?" tanya Neji emosi.

"He he he... gomen ne Neji-kun? Aku nggak serius kok. Cuma bercanda.." sahut Tenten.

"Tapi bercanda itu ada batasnya!?" kata Neji.

"Maka dari itu aku minta maaf." Kata Tenten lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau di maafkan. Tapi... cium aku dulu?" kata Neji sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Nggak mau! Malu tau, ada Hinata!" tolak Tenten dengan muka merah padam.

"Biarkan saja! Memang aku pikirkan?" sahut Neji cuek.

"Pokoknya nggak mau! Nggak mau!!" tolak Tenten bersikeras.

Hinata bingung dengan tingkah kedua orang itu dan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Cukup! Sepertinya aku menjadi penghalang disini, sebaiknya aku pergi aja. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Hinata seraya meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang di landa mabuk asmara (?).

Setelah Hinata pergi, kedua orang itupun ngobrol-ngobrol gaje.

"Hinata dewasa banget ya? Mengerti kalau kita pengen berduaan." Ujar Tenten seraya duduk di bangku tempat Hinata.

"Iya. Hinata memang hebat kalau sudah soal cinta tapi aku heran, kenapa sampai sekarang Hinata nggak punya pacar ya? Padahal Hinata kan manis." Kata Neji bingung.

"Biarkan saja. Jodoh nggak kemana-mana kok!" kata Tenten.

"Hmm begitu ya? Mau ayam goreng Tenten?" tawar Neji sambil memberikan ayam goreng yang sudah dimakan (?). (punya siapa tuh?)

"Ogah!" tolak Tenten cepat plus sweatdropped.

--##--

Setelah meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten, Hinata berjalan-jalan di lantai 2 Supermarket Konoha dan merenungi perbuatannya tadi.

"Haah.. bosan juga kalau nggak ada Neji Nii-san?" gumam Hinata menyesal.

"Seandainya aku punya pacar, apa seperti Neji Nii-san ya.. sampai lupa waktu?" gumam Hinata lagi.

Karena keasyikan dengan lamunannya, Hinata tidak menyadari seseorang yang mengikutinya dari tadi dan orang tersebut mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Princess Hinata! Lagi sendirian ya?" teriak orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata datar.

"Waaa, tumben nggak teriak-teriak? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang berjalan di samping Hinata, dan kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan. (tapi tetep aja, Hinata nggak nyadar atau lebih tepatnya cuek)

"Bosan!" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Neji Nii-san ketemu pacarnya dan sekarang aku sendirian karena nggak mau mengganggu mereka." Curhat Hinata.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Kalau begitu, temani aku jalan-jalan ya?" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ada deh?!" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman penuh rahasia dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Haaah..??" Hinata pasrah saja ditarik Naruto sekaligus bingung akan kemana Naruto membawanya.

Ternyata, Naruto mengajak Hinata di salah satu toko di lantai 5 (?) yang banyak sekali menjual boneka-boneka besar dan lucu.

"Kau pilih aja yang kau suka?" tawar Naruto sambil memasuki salah satu toko tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Money Doll' (?).

"Yang benar? Kalau aku ambil yang paling besar gimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa, ambil aja?" jawab Naruto (Wuih, Naruto banyak duit nih?).

Hinata pun mengelilingi toko tersebut untuk mencari boneka yang menarik hatinya kemudian matanya tertuju boneka besar berwarna putih yang mempunyai ekor sembilan. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan bahwa boneka 'kyuubi putih' itulah yang di belinya (sebenarnya Naruto yang beli, hehe).

"Naruto-kun, kalau yang ini gimana?" tanya Hinata sambil memeluk boneka kyuubi itu sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto mau tak mau blushing dengan wajah manis Hinata.

"Boleh. Kita ke kasir bayar boneka itu yuk." ajak Naruto seraya ke kasir dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Naruto-kun? Kau nggak beli sesuatu?" tanya Hinata seraya mengikuti Naruto.

"Nggak! Aku nggak terlalu suka dengan boneka lagipula aku kan anak cowok." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Yah, padahal tadi aku lihat ada boneka kyuubi satu lagi berwarna orange. Kan bisa pasangan?" ujar Hinata pasrah.

"Kau mau pasangan denganku? Ma, maksudku dengan boneka kyuubi itu?" tanya Naruto berbalik arah menghadap Hinata dan H2C (harap-harap cemas).

"Yah, soalnya boneka kyuubi itu cocok banget dengan Naruto-kun. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau kau nggak suka boneka?" ujar Hinata pasrah (lagi).

"Ka, kalau kau bersikeras, aku akan membeli boneka itu." Kata Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Yang benar? Kalau gitu, aku ambil dulu bonekanya dan kau pergi ke kasir dulu?" kata Hinata senang seraya pergi ke bagian boneka yang di ambilnya tadi.

"Nggak aku sangka, ternyata bisa berpasangan juga dengan Hinata?" gumam Naruto tersenyum lembut dan pergi menuju kasir.

Setelah Hinata membawa ke dua boneka kyuubi itu ke kasir, Naruto segera mengambil dompetnya.

"Seratus lima puluh ribu!" kata orang yang menjadi kasir. Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan orang itu, bukan karena harganya yang mahal tapi harga yang nggak sesuai dengan harga boneka kyuubi.

"Seratus lima pulu ribu? Harga boneka ini masing-masing lima puluh ribu kan? Jadi seharusnya seratus ribu?!" protes Naruto pada kasir itu yang punya mata ijo dan memakai cadar (taukan siapa?).

"Heh! Yang lima puluh ribu lagi itu pajak toko ini tau!? Mau bayar atau nggak?" kata kasir itu yang tak lain adalah Kakuzu.

"Iya, iya.." sahut Naruto pasrah seraya mengeluarkan uang 150.000 dari dompetnya.

Setelah keluar dari toko itu yang bernama 'Money Doll' , mereka berdua langsung turun dari lantai 5 ke lantai 1 dengan menggunakan lift. (wuih, canggih juga ni supermarket).

"Parah!? Pajak aja kok bayarnya lima puluh ribu? Pemiliknya mata duitan." Gerutu Naruto pasrah sambil membawa kresek berisi dua boneka kyuubi.

"Nggak apa-apakan Naruto-kun? Sekali-kali kesana kan nggak masalah?" hibur Hinata.

"Yah, sekali-kali aja?! Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang aja." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ya udah, aku ambil mobil dulu dan kau tunggu aja di tempat parkir?" kata Naruto sambil memberikan tas kresek berisi boneka pada Hinata.

"Iya!" sahut Hinata dan seraya pergi ke tempat yang di tuju.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Yui:** Yeay! Akhirnya chapter 2 publish juga! Sekarang Yui pengen ngebales review dulu ah? Oi, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten tolong balesin review dari fans gue nih!? *digaplok reviewer dan Naruto, Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten*

**Naruto:** Dasar Author rese'! Elo apakan Hinata gue sampai ia benci banget sama gue!? *nodongin kunai*

**Yui:** Ya elah Naru-chan? Itu kan Cuma cerita, sekarang balesin review fans gue dulu!? *lemparin berkas-berkas ke Naruto*

**Naruto:** Dasar Author nyebelin! Ya udah gue balesin review dulu dari **Rhyme A. Black**, nggak nyangka Hinata bisa ngebentakin dan teriak-teriak ke gue ya, Authornya emang sadis. Terus soal Neji katanya muncul darimana? Hmm... gue kurang tau? Woi Neji! Elo munculnya darimana sih? *teriak pake toa*

**Neji:** Berisik!? Namanya aja gue muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Hinata, jadi ya dibelakang Hinata. (alasan apaan tuh?)

**Naruto:** Ooo, gitu ya? Kalau gitu, yang kedua Tenten aja nih yang baca? *nyodorin kertas*

**Neji:** Nggak, gue aja! *ngerampas kertas yang disodorin*

**Neji:** Dari **Kenbishi Tori-Chan**, nggak nyangka kalau gue dan Hinata kelewat OOC? Woi Author! Apaan nih? *Kaiten Yui*

**Yui:** Kyaaa!!! *tepar*

**Tenten:** Yang ketiga aku ya? Dari **Kuroi5**, reviewnya lucu ya? Shock banget dengan image Hinata yang kelewat OOC, haha... kalau chapter ini, shock nggak?

**Naruto:** Oke! Sekarang giliranku! Dari **TaMuRaMarO Fujimaki**, lho? Apa ini!! Hinata my love? Hinata itu milikku tau! Enak aja sembarangan manggil my love Hinata! *remas-remas kertas*

**Hinata:** Su, sudah Naruto-kun? Itu kan Cuma review aja. Aku lanjutin review dari Tamuramaro fujimaki, arigatou buat reviewnya dan sudah menjadi pendukung NaruHina ya? *bawa Naruto kebelakang panggung*

**Neji: **Aku dulu,Dari** Light Sapphire-Chan, **emang sih image Hinata super OOC tapi gue nggak rela! Kembalikan Hinataku?!!?! *mukul-mukul Yui*

**Yui:** Kyaaa! Sakit Neji! Makasih atas informasinya Light!? *ngacir takut di pukul Neji*

**Hinata:** Aku baca review **Karinuuzumaki**, fanficnya kependekkan ya? Kalau yang ini gimana?

**Tenten:** Ok, aku baca review dari **Miuvizle Milkharu** dulu ya?

**Yui:** Wait!! Kalau review itu, aku aja yang bales! Buat Miu-chan, makasih udah review fanfic Nee-chan ya.. apalagi muji-muji fic nya yang makin bagus aja. *ditimpuk sepatu saking narsis dan sok ketuaan*

**Tenten:** Kalau gitu aku baca review dari **Natsumi diculik Miyabi**, pengen lebih jelas musuhannya ya? Kayaknya, di chapter ini nggak terlalu deh?

**Yui:** Chapter depan ada! Jadi tunggu aja ya?

**Naruto:** Reviewnya udah abis nih, kita pulang dulu ya? *narik Hinata*

**Neji:** Gue juga pengen pulang, kangen masakan Hinata-chan. *ngacir*

**Tenten:** Yui-chan, kita pulang dulu ya? *ikutan ngacir bareng Neji*

**Yui:** Iya.. eh tunggu! Masih ada review nih? *sweatdropped*

**Yui:** Ya udah, Aku bacain aja deh. Buat **Shinomori Naomi** yang review lewat sms, arigatou buat reviewnya tapi kenapa smsku nggak di bales sih?

**A/N:** sebenernya ini gak terlalu penting, yui pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang Yui? Jawab di review ato PM bisa kok? Apalagi kalo lewas sms, hehe..

REVIEW PLEASEE!!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!!! Langsung aja deh dibaca and jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya??!! w^o^w

*******Happy Reading and... Here We Go!!!*******

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto! Tidak dapat di ganggu gugat!

**Pairing:** NaruHina, NejiTen, dan ada pairing tersembunyi lainnya.

**Summary: **Ternyata, Naruto membantu Hinata ada maksud tertentu? Apakah Hinata akan menanggapinya?

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget, gaje, campur aduk, inspirasi dari novel/cerpen buatanku sendiri yang sedikit di ubah (masa'?).

**.**

**My Enemy My Love**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Setelah keluar dari Supermarket Konoha, Hinata menunggu Naruto di depan parkir supermarket dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil Naruto yang berwarna hitam siluet silver keluar dari parkirannya. (modelnya kayak kijang aja deh?)

"Hinata, ayo masuk?" kata Naruto begitu mobilnya tepat berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Ha'i!" Hinata pun memasuki mobil Naruto dan duduk di dekat kursi depan atau di samping pengemudi.

Saat di perjalanan di dalam mobil, mereka tidak saling sapa entah itu canggung atau mereka memang males ngomong aja. Karena terlalu hening, Hinata angkat bicara.

"Eh, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau baik banget hari ini?" tanya Hinata sambil mencolek-colek lengan Naruto agar pemuda rambut pirang itu mendengarnya dan ternyata berhasil.

"Siapa yang baik? Aku membantumu Cuma ada mau ku!" jawab Naruto cekikikan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"Apaa!! Memangnya kau mau apa?!" tanya Hinata kaget dan sedikit menyesal telah menerima bantuan Naruto.

"Aku sih, inginnya kau menciumku?" kata Naruto cekikikan lagi.

"Apa!? kalau aku tau alasanmu seperti itu, aku nggak mau ikut denganmu!?" kata Hinata marah plus sedikit memerah mendengar kata 'cium' dari Naruto.

"Jangan gitu dong, Hinata? Aku kan Cuma becanda," Kata Naruto. Hinata hanya diam dan kesal.

"Bagaimana ini? Naruto-kun baik banget membelikanku boneka. Aku juga mau balas budi, tapi....?!"

**

* * *

(inner dalam Hinata bertarung) ~**

**Devil Hinata:** Biarin aja! Nggak usah peduliin deh! Kalo kau memberinya, Naruto-kun yang keenakkan!!

**Angel Hinata:** Tidak boleh begitu? Naruto-kun sudah membelikanmu boneka? Sudah sepantasnya kau berbalas budi!

**Devil Hinata:** Idih!? Amit-amit deh kalo kau cium Naruto-kun, nanti dia bakal minta lagi!

**Angel Hinata:** Nggak usah dengerin si Devil, coba berpikir positif aja. Aku yakin, Naruto-kun nggak macem-macem!

**Devil Hinata:** Nggak mungkin!!

**Angel Hinata:** Iya!!

**Devil Hinata:** Nggak mungkin!!!!!

**Angel Hinata:** Iya!!!!!

Akhirnya karena berbeda pendapat, Devil Hinata dan Angel Hinata berantem. Jambak-jambakan lah, tarik-tarik lah, tendang-tendangan lah (kayak main bola aja?) hingga akhirnya Angel Hinata keluar sebagai pemenang dengan baju malaikat compang-camping (?).

** (Inner Hinata selesai) ~**

* * *

Hinata menghentikan lamunannya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata, Hinata, Woi! Hinata!!" panggil Naruto sepenuh jiwa raganya (?).

"Eh, I, iya..." Hinata kaget dari lamunannya (soalnya keasyikan nonton Angel VS Devil berantem, hehe..). =.="

"Kau melamun ya? Kita udah sampai nih?" kata Naruto.

"Nggak! Aku nggak melamun kok!?" bantah Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau gitu, cepet turun!" suruh Naruto (ini nyuruh ato merintah sih?)

"Iya, iya. aku akan turun sebelum kau perintah. Bawel amat sih!?" protes Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata turun dari mobil Naruto, ia melihat Naruto sebentar dan....

CUP!

Hinata mencium pipi Naruto lembut. Naruto kaget atas kejadian barusan dan nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. (Kyaaa!! Kyaaa!! *Author nosebleed*).

"Aku nggak mau punya hutang budi denganmu! Apa yang kau mau, sudah aku berikan.." kata Hinata seraya turun dari mobil Naruto sambil membawa boneka kyuubi putih pemberian Naruto dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Arigatou buat hari ini?" kata Hinata tersenyum manis sebelum memasuki rumahnya dan seraya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"OMG! OMG! OH MY DEWA JASHIN!?!! Apakah ini mimpi?!" batin Naruto terkejut plus senang atas kejadian tadi sambil memegang pipinya. Ia pun memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu dari rumah Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum yang gaje banget. =.="

-***-

Setelah Naruto pergi, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 di samping kamar Hanabi dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat (lebih tepatnya di kunci).

"Haahh... aku deg-degan banget? Untung aku bisa menahan debaran jantungku, kalau nggak pasti udah pingsan di tempat?" gumam Hinata sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya dan membuang boneka kyuubinya di tempat tidur.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu kamar Hinata di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ini Neji, Nii-san mu yang paling cakep! Boleh masuk nggak?!" tanya Neji di seberang pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata sweatdropped mendengar Neji narsis.

"Iya!" jawab Hinata sambil membukakan pintu (tentu aja setelah kuncinya di buka).

KREEKK! CKIIITT!! BRUAGG!! (?)

Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah Neji dengan pasang muka heran.

"Hinata-chan, tadi suara apaan?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Orang tabrak lari!" jawab Hinata ngasal.

"Tabrak lari???" Neji tambah bingung dengan tanda tanya yang gede di atas kepalanya.

"Ya nggaklah Nii-san! Itu suara engsel pintu yang udah 2 tahun nggak di kasi' minum oli sama Neji Nii-san," kata Hinata. (sejak kapan Neji jadi baby sitter?).

"Oh.. gitu ya? Oh ya Hinata-chan, gomenasai soal yang tadi ya? Kau pasti jalan-jalan sendirian tadi?" kata Neji meminta maaf.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!"

Tiba-tiba sekilas pandangan Neji tertuju pada boneka kyuubi putih yang lagi asyik nangkring di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, itu bonekanya siapa?" tanya Neji bingung sambil nunjuk boneka kyuubi putih.

"Tentu saja bonekaku! Memangnya boneka siapa lagi?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Tapi, darimana kau dapat uang beli boneka sebesar gajah (?) itu? Biasanya, Nii-san aja yang bayarin.." tanya Neji yang masih bingung.

"Tadi Naruto-kun yang membelikannya, katanya pilih aja yang aku suka," jawab Hinata polos.

"Naruto? Baik banget anak itu..?" ujar Neji heran.

"Memangnya kenapa Nii-san?" tanya Hinata seraya duduk di tempat tidurnya sedangkan Neji Cuma jadi patung sambil bersandar di pintu kamar Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa kok tapi,... kayaknya Naruto suka padamu Hinata?" tebak Neji.

"Apa!! kenapa sih Nii-san ngomong kayak gitu?!" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Kau nggak sadar juga Hinata-chan?! Kenapa sih kalau soal nasehat percintaan kau paling jago, tapi kalau soal orang yang menyukaimu malah payah sih?" ujar Neji meratapi nasib sang adik tercinta (?).

"Huuh, Nii-san gitu deh?! Cepat keluar, aku mau tidur!" usir Hinata.

"Iya, iya, bawel amat sih!?" keluh Neji.

"Biarin!" sahut Hinata kesal.

"Oh ya, Nii-san lupa! Met bobok, mimpiin Naruto ya? " sindir Neji seraya keluar kamar Hinata.

"NII-SAN!!!" teriak Hinata sambil melempar bantal ke pintu.

-***-

Seperti biasa, Hinata bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya di SMA Konoha Gakure sedangkan kakaknya, Neji pergi kuliah di Universitas Konoha yang jaraknya cukup deket sama sekolahannya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!! Nii-san mau pergi kuliah, mau ikut nggak?!" tawar Neji pada Hinata yang sekarang ada di kamarnya dan Neji ada di ruang tamu.

"Ya Nii-san, sebentar!?" kata Hinata seraya turun menemui Neji.

"Lama banget sih?" keluh Neji yang sudah lama menunggu Hinata kurang lebih 10 menit.

"Namanya aja cewek," bantah Hinata nggak mau kalah.

"Cepat, nanti kau terlambat lagi?" kata Neji mengingatkan.

"Iya,"

-***-

Pukul 07.00 Hinata tiba di sekolahannya.

"Hinata-chan, cepat masuk sana! Nanti terlambat?" ujar Neji mengingatkan.

"Iya! Nii-san bawel banget!?" sahut Hinata seraya turun dari mobil Neji.

Saat Hinata turun tiba-tiba ia di tabrak seseorang dan tasnya jatuh. Hinata langsung memanggil orang yang menabraknya.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto polos dan langsung menghentikan skateboard yang di kendarainya.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tau deh, nih liat!?" kata Hinata kesal sambil menunjuk tasnya yang jatuh.

"Kenapa dengan tasmu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil ngeliatin tas yang terjatuh deket kaki Hinata.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh ato apa sih?!" ujar Hinata kesal sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, siap-siap untuk menghajar Naruto sampai masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, niatnya dihentikan oleh Neji.

"Udah, udah, gitu aja kok diurusin? Cepet masuk, nanti terlambat!?" kata Neji.

"Tapi Nii-san..?" bantah Hinata.

"Cepat masuk!!" perintah Neji menyuruh Hinata masuk ke kandang 'eh' sekolahannya.

"Huuh, Nii-san. Awas kau Naruto-kun!?" ancam Hinata seraya masuk ke sekolahannya.

"Hiiii.. Hinata serem?" histeris Naruto.

"Kau juga masuk Naruto!" kata Neji pada Naruto yang sedang mengambil skateboardnya dan membawanya ke dalam sekolah.

"Iya Neji Nii-san! Kalau nggak ada Nii-san, aku pasti udah di hajar sampai babak belur sama Hinata," ujar Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ha ha ha... kau ada-ada saja Naruto! Biar begitu, Hinata punya sisi manis juga?" kata Neji.

"Yang bener...?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya! kalau mau bukti, coba kau datang kerumahku pagi-pagi sekali sekitar jam 5. Besokkan libur?" tawar Neji.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi?" tanya Naruto yang merasa gak mungkin banget bangun pagi-pagi.

"Udah, kau datang aja. Ok? Oh ya satu lagi, jangan beritau Hinata ya?" kata Neji sedikit berbisik.

"Baik Nii-san,"

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Jaga Hinata, jangan sampai di colek cowok lain!" pesan Neji seraya memasuki mobilnya.

"Beres Nii-san! Eh, kalau aku yang nyolek gimana?" tanya Naruto ngarep.

"Hehehe... nggak boleh!" ucap Neji sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"I, iya. sa, sampai ketemu besok Neji Nii-san?" kata Naruto shock dengan dethglare Neji.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto!" kata Neji seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

"Adik sama kakak, sama aja seremnya!?" pikir Naruto ngeri seraya masuk ke sekolahannya.

.

.

**~ Tsuzuku ~**

.

YEAY!! Akhirnya bisa publish juga, gomen kalau ini pendek soalnya ngetiknya over kilat dan nggak ada waktu buat panjang-panjangin ceritanya dan kayaknya cerita ini bakalan lama tamatnya. =^-^="

Yui mungkin bakalan lama apdetnya, jadi... tunggu aja ya?? *ditimpuk sandal*

Terima saran, kritik, pujian, maupun flame (tapi jangan sadis-sadis ya flamenya? o) and kasi' tau kesalahannya dan cara memperbaikinya ya? Arigatou yang udah review fanfic Yui. Kalo reviewnya ntar Yui bales lewat PM aja ya!? = ^-^ =

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA???!!!**** O**

**.**

**Salam manis****...**

**.**

**Yui Hoshina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yui:** Hyaaaa!!! Help me!! Help me!! Yui kena flame, Yui kena flame!! Siapa yang punya Aqua tolong kasi' Yui!!! JDUAK!!! *ditendang langsung tepar*

**Naruto:** Lebay lo!! Nggak ada flame (baca: Api) tau!?

**Yui:** Help me!! Help me!! *ngigau kayak ikan kehabisan napas*

**Naruto:** Lebay banget nih orang!? pergi sana jauh-jauh!! *nendang Yui sampai keluar kota*

**Yui:** HEEELEEEPPP MEEEE!!!!! Ting!

**Naruto:** Akhirnya pergi juga tuh orang! Terlalu lebay buat jadi Author gue!!

**Kakashi:** Naruto! Liat pasien sakit jiwa disini gak? Yang ngomongnya 'help me!', dia kabur dari RSJAS.

**Naruto:** Apaan tuh RSJAS?

**Kakashi:** Rumah Sakit Jiwa Author Stress! Ya udah deh, gue cari sendiri Author gilanya. Da-da Naru-chan!? *da-dah ala miss universe (Naruto sweatdropped)*

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun tau dimana Author? *bawa berkas-berkas gak jelas*

**Naruto:** Emangnya kenapa Hinata? *bantu bawain berkas gaje*

**Hinata:** Ini, buat bales review yang nggak login!

**Naruto:** Biar gue aja yang bales! Dari **Rey Ichimura**, Authornya itu udah nambahin deskripsinya setengah mati sampai dia gila sendiri. Soal kenapa Hinata mudah banget nerima bantuan gue, itu karena... dia memang suka ma gue! *narsis mode: on*

**Hinata:** Jangan bercanda!! Waktu itu aku Cuma lagi sedih karena aku sendirian dan lagi pula waktu itu aku nggak mood buat berantem. Bukannya Naruto-kun yang main tarik segala!? *melototin Naruto*

**Naruto:** Hehe.. i-iya ya!? Lanjut lagi! Dari **Ryu-kun**, ini lagi..! Authornya udah nambahin deskripsi!! Cuma sekarang, otaknya lagi bleng nggak ada ide sama sekali, jadi alurnya kecepetan deh!

**Hinata:** Dari **Miuvizle Milkharu**, alasannya udah ditransfer lewat sms kan? Authornya lagi stress jadi gak tau yang mana tanda tanya ato letaknya dimana!

**Naruto:** Udah deh! Silahkan baca fanfic gak jelas ini, dan tinggalin review buat Author malang ini ya????

**Hinata:** Happy reading and HERE WE GOO!!! (ngancungin tangan ke udara *naruto sweatdropped*)

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Narutonya punya Masashi Kishimoto, dan Hinatanya punya Naruto, jelas!

**Pairing:** NaruHina, NejiTen, dan ada pairing tersembunyi lainnya.

**Summary:** Hinata memarahi dan mencurigai Naruto soal tas maupun pembicaraannya dengan Neji. Apakah tindakan Naruto selanjutnya?

**Warning:** AU, OOC banget, gaje, campur aduk, alur berantakan, banyak tanda baca yang nyasar, inspirasi dari novel/cerpen buatanku sendiri (masa'?)

.

* * *

**My Enemy My love**

**Author: Yui Hoshina**

**.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

_Ting tong ting tung..__ pengumuman, pengumuman. Kepada semua siswa maupun guru, sudah waktunya istirahat. Harap dengan sukarela menghentikan aktivitas belajar. Terima kasih. Tong ting tung tong.._

Para siswa maupun guru sweatdropped dengar bel khas SMA Konoha Gakure dan dengan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan bel norak itu. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah menemui Naruto (lebih tepatnya memarahi dan menginterogasi Naruto).

Hinata pun langsung menghampiri bangku Naruto yang terletak paling belakang dan paling ujung kiri dekat jendela.

"Naruto-kun!! Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa soal yang tadi, hah!! Kau tidak menyadari kesalahanmu apa!? Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Neji Nii-san!!?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Naruto memalingkan muka dan melihat orang yang bicara padanya.

"Ah, gomen Hinata-chan! Tadi kau ngomong apa?" tanya Naruto innocent. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah nggak tahan ingin menghajar orang ini!!" ujar Hinata emosi sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang merasa tidak bersalah.

"Hi, Hinata-chan sudah! Sabar, sabar.. Tarik napas dulu.. tahan.. terus keluarkan!" Temari menenangkan Hinata (lebih tepatnya nahan Hinata biar gak mukul Naruto). Hinata pun menuruti perkataan Temari daripada dianggap gila nantinya.

"Huff.. haahh.. oke Naruto-kun! Soal kejadian tas yang tadi lupakan saja, sekarang aku ingin tau apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Neji Nii-san?!" tanya Hinata sambil memberikan Deathglare termaut yang pernah dia punya.

"Nggak ada!" jawab Naruto santai walaupun dalam hatinya merinding dengan tatapan pembunuh dari seorang Hinata.

"JANGAN BOHONG!!!" bentak Hinata yang suaranya mampu mengagetkan beruang kutub yang lagi hibernasi (?).

"Hinata-chan, sabar.. sabar..! Jangan meledak seperti itu.." Temari menenangkan Hinata dengan susah payah. Sakura pun ikut menenangkan Hinata dengan cara mengipasinya dengan kipas miliknya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa sabar?! Aku yakin kalau apa yang dibicarakan Naruto-kun dengan Neji Nii-san pasti tentangku!!" kata Hinata sambil nunjuk Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Kau yakin..?" tanya Naruto atau lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"Yakin banget!!" kata Hinata seyakin-yakinnya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, aku menyerah! Kata Neji Nii-san, aku boleh mengambilmu menjadi milikku," ujar Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"A, apa..!? KYAAAA!!"

GREB!!

"HAAAHH..." semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas terkejut plus blushing melihat adegan pelukan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ja, jangan bercanda!! Neji Nii-san nggak mungkin ngomong kayak gitu!!" bantah Hinata walaupun semburat merah telah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Percaya atau nggak, itu terserah padamu," kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya tapi malah mempereratnya.

"Lepaskan aku!! Lepaskan!!" perintah Hinata meronta-ronta walaupun usahanya akan gagal.

"Nggak!" jawab Naruto singkat. Padat, dan jelas. "lagipula, memelukmu seperti ini kan jarang ada kesempatan, hehe.."

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak!!" ancam Hinata.

"Teriak aja! Lagipula, guru-guru pasti bilang 'Naruto itu tampan, keren, baik hati dan tidak sombong, mubazir kalau ditinggalin'," kata Naruto yang kepedeannya tingkat tujuh.

"Dasar sombong!! Lepaskan aku!!" Hinata masih meronta-ronta. Tapi anehnya, nggak ada yang bantu Hinata lepas dari cengkraman Naruto, semua terbius dengan adegan yang menurut mereka 'so sweet..'.

"Kau ini nggak bisa diam ya? Terpaksa aku kunci bibirmu yang manis ini dengan satu ciuman yang akan membuatmu diam sementara..." kata Naruto dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

"Wah romantisnya... aku juga ingin di cium," ucap Sakura dengan gaya dibuat-buat. Mendengar hal itu, semua cowok yang ada di kelas kecuali Naruto (Sasuke nggak ada) mengajukan diri.

"Denganku saja! Tidak, denganku! Aku mau!" teriak cowok-cowok itu. Sakura cuek, nggak hirauin para cowok yang mengajukan diri tersebut.

"Aku nggak sudi berciuman denganmu! Kau nggak akan bisa menciumku!!" bantah Hinata walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat ditambah debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Oh ya..." Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia lebih mudah menatap wajahnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Hinata. Semua orang terbius keadaan yang akan membuat jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan. Hinata merasa seakan diambang kehancuran dimana first kissnya akan di rebut oleh orang yang sangat di bencinya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin melihat kejadian yang akan membuatnya sengsara.

Tik.. tik.. tik.. bunyi jarum jam berdetak di tengah keheningan, mengikuti irama jantung yang berdetak yang membuat suasana semakin menegangkan. Hinata sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan didapatnya dan keheningan pun berlanjut semakin cepat dan tegang, membuat semua orang menarik napas begitu wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Tinggal beberapa centi meter lagi Naruto akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tidak ingin kehilangan moment yang menurut mereka jarang terjadi, apalagi antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak merasakan apapun yang menyentuh bibirnya, ia pun sedikit membuka matanya, dan....

"Nggak jadi deh!" sahut Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata terduduk lemas dan bersyukur kejadian tersebut tidak terjadi.

"Yaaahhh..." semua orang serempak protes atas kegagalan moment tersebut, dan diantara mereka ada yang nosebleed tentang ketegangan tadi dan ada juga pingsan gara-gara lupa bernapas menyaksikan peristiwa itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya!?" ejek Hinata walaupun napasnya masih tidak beraturan.

"Aku nggak takut! Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi!" kata Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel (norak) pun berbunyi.

"Selamat, selamat..." Hinata mensyukurinya dalam hati dan kembali ke bangkunya dan merutuki Naruto.

-***-

Saat pulang sekolah, Hinata selalu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya menunggu Neji menjemputnya.

"Hinata-chan, kita pulang sama-sama yuk.." ajak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Hinata sambil menebarkan senyuman mentarinya (?).

"Nggak perlu!!" jawab Hinata sinis yang masih teringat kejadian saat istirahat tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, HP Hinata berdering melantunkan lagu 'Soba Ni Iru Kara' dari Amadori. Hinata pun mencari Hp nya di saku rok kanannya dan terpampang di layar Handphone nya 'Neji Narsis calling'. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Hinata-chan! Gomen ne Hinata, Nii-san nggak bisa menjemputmu sekarang!" kata Neji di seberang telepon yang dari nada bicaranya terkesan terburu-buru.

"T-tapi Nii-san, bagaimana denganku? Dompetku ketinggalan di kamar, dan aku tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun!" kata Hinata merasa cemas akan keadaan dirinya.

"Kau pulang bersama Naruto aja ya?! Mungkin Nii-san akan pulang malam!"

"Tapi Nii-..."

Tut.. tut.. tut.. Neji memutuskan hubungan dan Hinata... terpaksa pulang bersama Naruto.

"Payah!! Mana mungkin aku pulang bersama Kumis Kucing itu sih.." gumam Hinata kesal dan merutuki kesialannya.

"Bagaimana, mau nggak?" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah! Tapi ajak Sakura-chan dan Temari-chan!" kata Hinata tersenyum paksa.

"Nggak masalah! Aku akan telpon Kakashi untuk mengantar mobil kemari," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil Hpnya dan memencet nomor-nomor gaje.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang sebentar dan menutup telponnya menandakan ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul mobil kijang dengan warna hitam siluet silver parkir tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata dan muncullah orang gaje setengah baya yang pakai masker berambut perak. Orang itupun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ini kuncinya Naruto! Tapi janji ya, kau harus pulang sebelum malam! Aku bisa dimarahi Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama kalau kau pulang terlambat," kata Kakashi seraya memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Kakashi, nanti kuusahakan. Ayo Hinata!" panggil Naruto seraya menoleh orang yang bersamanya sejak tadi.

"Iya!" sahut Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menggandeng Sakura dan Temari.

"Sejak kapan mereka ada disini? Cepet banget!" pikir Naruto sweatdropped sambil ngeliatin Hinata, Sakura dan Temari, masuk ke mobilnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju kencang. Sedangkan Kakashi, malah menggoda siswi SMA yang lewat di gerbang dan akhirnya mendapat hukuman dari Shizune yang mengajar di SMA Konoha Gakure saat ia lewat untuk pulang.

-***-

Saat di perjalanan, Hinata, Sakura dan Temari tidak henti-hentinya menggosip gak jelas. Namanya juga cewek, ya pastilah cerewet. Hingga Sakura angkat bicara begitu tau Naruto Cuma jadi patung buat ngedengerin ocehan mereka.

"Arigatou ne Naruto! Kau baik banget nganterin kita pulang," puji Sakura yang agak sedikit centil.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku memang baik sih," kata Naruto bernarsis ria.

"Dasar narsis!" keluh Hinata yang tidak menyukai Sakura memuji Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, jangan begitu dong! Naruto kan baik banget," ucap Temari agar sahabatnya tidak kelewatan batas membenci Naruto.

"Biarin aja! Kalau Neji Nii-san menjemputku tadi, aku nggak akan ikut mobil ini!" kata Hinata kesal.

"Yah Hinata-chan! Oh ya Naruto, kenapa kau nggak jadi _kiss_ sama Hinata sih?" tanya Sakura antusias. Biasa, sifat aslinya keluar kalo soal cinta, Sasuke aja kewalahan ngadepin sifatnya itu.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu kupingnya langsung panas, mukanya merah padam karena marah, karena hal yang ingin dilupakannya diungkit lagi.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau nanyain itu sih!?" tanya Hinata agak marah.

"Ya nggak apa-apa kan Hinata-chan. Habis, aku penasaran sih," kata Sakura yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Kan aku udah bilang, bel masuk mau bunyi!" kata Naruto santai.

"Iya sih tapi, kenapa kau mau mencium Hinata? Cium aku aja!" tawar Sakura dengan nada centil. (Kyaaa!!! Sakura nawarin diri ke Naruto!! KSD, KSD, Kiamat sudah Dekat!! *Author fainted*)

"Hehehe... kau kan punya banyak penggemar. Kenapa nggak minta aja sama mereka atau sama si Sasuke Teme itu? Kalau Hinata sih, kasian nggak ada penggemarnya," kata Naruto terkikik-kikik. Sasuke yang lagi study tour ke peternakan ayam, dikejer-kejer banyak ayam betina yang secara tidak langsung menjadi fans Sasuke karena rambut ayamnya. =.="

"Aku nggak butuh belas kasianmu!" kata Hinata sinis.

"Terserah!"

Karena cemberut plus marah pada Naruto (ato yang biasa disebut ngambek.), Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa rumahnya kelewatan. Setelah disadari lingkungan yang ia lewati sedikit asing atau jalan yang tidak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya waktu pulang, ia pun marah-marah sama Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!! Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau rumahku kelewatan sih!?" tanya Hinata sinis (kebanyakan ngambek sih Hinata, Makanya nggak nyadar! *ditendang Hinata - author tepar-*)

"Ups, gomen ne Hinata-chan! Aku lupa," kata Naruto dengan wajah very innocentnya.

"Cepet kembali! Antar aku pulang!" perintah Hinata kesal.

"Yah Hinata, rumahmu itu sudah jauh. Sebaiknya antar Sakura dan Temari dulu," tawar Naruto. (padahal pengen berduaan aja tuh sama Hinata, kukuku..)

"Ya udah, cepetan!!" kata Hinata tidak sabaran.

Setelah mengantar Sakura dan Temari yang kebetulan searah dengan laju yang dilaluinya, Naruto pun dengan segera mengantar Princessnya, tapi....

Kruyuk..! Perut Hinata berbunyi menandakan ia lapar.

"Kau lapar ya?" tanya Naruto yang mendengar bunyi guntur (?) dari Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalau gitu, kita makan yuk! Perutku juga udah laper!" kata Naruto.

"Iya!" jawab Hinata senang dan mereka pun melaju ke tempat yang di tuju Naruto.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

Hyaaaa, gomen ne minna..! Apakah Yui telat publish ato terlalu kecepatan? Atau pendekkah fanfic ini? Ya sudahlah, maafkan Yui apabila banyak kesalahan didalam fanfic ini, namanya juga lagi repot ngurus ini itu (sok sibuk) jadi gak merhatiin, hehe... XD. Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, tapi itulah kemampuan Yui yang gak jago deskripsi.

Untuk yang menunggu insiden 'Naruto dateng pagi-pagi kerumahnya Hinata' , mungkin ada di chapter depan, jadi ditunggu dengan sabar ya? ("(o)")

Oh ya Yui lupa, daripada ada yang flame lebih baik Yui kasi tau settingnya. Disini NaruHina dan kawan-kawan kelas 3 SMA, NejiTen kuliah semester 4, dan di fic ini nggak ada adegan berantemnya, Cuma adu perang mulut ato saling teriak-teriakan, ejek-ejekan dan lain sebagainya (yah mungkin?), semoga minna-san mengerti alur cerita yang berantakan ini ya? ^o^"

Yui selalu terima saran, kritik, pujian maupun flame (pokoknya jangan sadis-sadis flamenya!) dan kalo ada kesalahan tolong bantu Yui buat memperbaikinya, Oke!!

Please review yang banyak ya!!! Klik ijo-ijo dibawah ya... ayo!! ayo!!

**.**

**Salam manis..**

**.**

**Yui Hoshina ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Yui comeback again!! Gomen ne Yui telat apdet, berhubung Yui udah mulai banyak tugas yang numpuk kayak gunung jadi gak tau kapan mau apdet lagi, hehe.. sebenernya dari kemarin mau publish tapi karena kesalahan teknis filenya ilang, jadi ngetik ulang lagi deh, hiks.. *lebay*

Yosh, Yui mau bales review dulu deh.

**Kuroi5:** bukannya gak perhatiin psikologinya cuma karakter Hinata emang Yui buat kayak gitu, gampang marah, gampang seneng, gampang sedih, gampang manja, and gampang berubah pikiran, pokoknya tergantung situasi aja deh, hehe...

**Karinuuzumaki:** lebay banget ya, hehe... padahal aslinya gak bisa buat situasi yang lebih serius lagi, huu.. huu..

**Ray Ichimura:** masukannya sih bagus cuma Yui gak sempet edit, tapi soal flashback Yui masukin di chapter ini, hehe..

Buat yang udah review tapi gak sempet Yui bales, arigatou gozaimasu. Mungkin Yui bakal semi-hiatus dulu tapi kalo ada waktu Yui bakal apdet fanfic secepatnya kok, hehe...

**.**

*******Happy Reading and... Here We Go!!!*******

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Walaupun Yui nodong om Masashi Kishimoto pake bazoka, tetep aja Naruto punyanya. Huwaaa.. menyedihkan! *nangis lebay*

**Pairing:** Naruhina, Nejiten (gak tau kapan muncul lagi), dan ada pairing tersembunyi lainnya.

**Summary: **"Bukannya aku membenci Naruto tanpa alasan tapi, karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya waktu dulu.."

**Warning: **AU, OOC banget, gajeness, lebayness, alur berantakan, banyak tanda baca yang nyasar, dan lain-lain tergantung kalian yang baca.

* * *

**My Enemy My Love**

**Author: Yui Hoshina  
**

.

**Chapter 5**

.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke sebuah warung yang bertulisan **"MI AYAM DEITOB" **yang gede banget and lumayan ramai walaupun cuma warung pinggir jalan sih, hehe...

"Kau duduk aja dulu, aku akan pesan mi ayam untuk kita berdua," kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai di depan warung dan Hinata duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Kau suka makan di sini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah ya?" tanya Naruto balik dan heran dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang barusan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau yang suka pamer dan bergaya sok keren makan di warung pinggir jalan," ujar Hinata heran.

"Untuk apa heran Hinata, aku mengajakmu kesini karena ini warung langgananku, selain warung ichiraku tentunya, hehe.." kata Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata untuk sementara waktu untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Sepertinya, warung ini terasa familiar sekali ya.." gumam Hinata yang sempat melihat-lihat sekeliling warung yang mereka datangi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto datang dan duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi pesanannya datang!" kata Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan Naruto datang dibawakan oleh orang yang memakai topeng lollipop yang sebentar lagi sampai di meja mereka tapi....

"Uwaaaa, ada Hinata-chan!!" teriak orang yang pake topeng lollipop yang biasa dipanggil Tobi. Hinata kaget dan menoleh orang yang memanggilnya.

"To-Tobi-kun!!?" teriak Hinata kaget begitu melihat orang yang memanggilnya sedang menaruh mangkok berisi mi ayam di mejanya.

"Hinata-chan!! Lama nggak ketemu ya?" ucap Tobi sambil peluk-pelukan and jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje kayak teletubbies sama Hinata. Naruto yang lagi ngeliat mereka sweatdropped.

"Iya, Tobi-kun!! Masih sama Deidara-senpai kan? Kenapa nggak memberitauku kalau udah pindah?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi yang ikutan jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje pula bareng Tobi. (wadoh, ini sih kelewatan OOC. =.=")

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan, Tobi lupa. Iya, Tobi masih sama Dei-senpai dan sekarang Dei-senpai lagi masak mi ayam!" jawab Tobi. Naruto yang gak tahan ngeliat kegajean mereka berdua akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal ya?" tanya Naruto yang langsung memecah suasana.

"Iya! Itu karena Tobi anak baik, Hinata-chan sering mampir dan merupakan pelanggan paling setia Dei-senpai dan Tobi jadi, sering main bareng Tobi juga!" jawab Tobi yang udah berhenti jingkrak-jingkrakan tapi masih meluk Hinata.

Naruto merasa cemburu ngeliat Hinata peluk-pelukan sama anak autis kayak Tobi.

"Pelanggan paling setia? Yang bener tuh?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya! Ng, ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san sama Hinata-chan pacaran ya?" tanya Tobi polos. DEG!! Hinata terkejut.

"Yang benar saja Tobi-kun!? Aku dan kumis kucing pacaran, itu sangat mustahil!" sanggah Hinata sambil melepas pelukannya pada Tobi dan beralih cemberut di mejanya..

"Jangan gitu dong Hinata-chan, aku keren seperti Kurosaki Ichigo**(1)** begini di bilang kumis kucing. Benerkan Tobi?" tanya Naruto bergaya sok keren.

"Idih, amit-amit! Kurosaki Ichigo apaan, yang tetep tuh kumis kucing tau!!" kata Hinata gak mau kalah.

"Udah, udah. Kalian berdua makan aja, nggak perlu ribut kayak gitu dong.." kata Tobi menengahi.

"Iya," sahut Hinata kesal kemudian memakan mi ayamnya dengan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah selesai menyantap makanan mereka dan Naruto membayar 2 mangkok mi ayamnya dan Hinata kepada Deidara.

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya, un!" ucap Deidara ramah.

"Tentu saja. Kami pergi dulu ya,"pamit Naruto seraya menuju mobilnya dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Eh, tunggu Hinata-chan!" panggil Tobi sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

"A-ada apa Tobi-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget ketika Tobi menarik lengannya.

"Tobi penasaran. Kenapa sih Hinata-chan terlihat kesal banget sama Naruto-san?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Benar juga, un. Aku juga penasaran dengan alasannya padahal kalian terlihat begitu serasi sekali, un!" tambah Deidara sedikit menggoda.

"Bukannya aku benci Naruto tanpa alasan tapi, karena perbuatan yang dilakukannya waktu dulu.." kata Hinata kesal.

"Perbuatan apa?" tanya Tobi dan Deidara serempak.

"Perbuatan..." Hinata terdiam sebentar. 'Perbuatan apa yang dilakukan Naruto yang membuatku sangat membencinya..?" Hinata bingung dan sedikit melamun.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Ayo kita pergi!" panggil Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan mobilnya untuk segera melaju. Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Hinata-chan, perbuatan apa?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Gomen Tobi-kun. Kapan-kapan aja ya," ucap Hinata-chan tersenyum lemah seraya menuju ke tempat Naruto. Tobi dan Deidara hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal dan membukakan pintu mobilnya pada Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata kemudian memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Cewek aneh," gumam Naruto sambil menutup pintu mobil yang di tawarkannya pada Hinata dan langsung beralih menuju pintu lainnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Saat perjalanan, Hinata hanya diam dan sedikit menunduk memikirkan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Diedara dan Tobi.

"Perbuatan ya...." Hinata sedikit terduduk dan sedikit berflashback ria.

~oOo~

_Hinata baru saja pindah ke Konoha, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumahnya dan sedikit bersenandung._

"_Hinata-chan, cobalah kau bermain di taman. Mungkin kau akan dapat teman baru," kata Hiashi pada putrinya yang baru berumur 6 tahun dan sedang menggendong adiknya Hanabi yang baru berumur 1,5 tahun._

"_Aku tau otou-san. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Hinata sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju taman Konoha._

"_Anak yang patuh. Neji, tolong bawa perlengkapan Hanabi-chan dulu." Perintah Hiashi._

"_Baik, otou-san!" jawab Neji patuh._

_Hinata berlari-lari kecil melewati jalan yang sedikit ramai karena ada sebuah lapangan di samping taman Konoha. Tiba-tiba saja ada bola yang mengarah ke Hinata dan mendarat dengan mulus di depan Hinata._

"_Hei!! Tolong bawa bolanya ya?!!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan mempunyai mata biru laut sambil mengayunkan tangannya keatas memberitau bahwa ia ada disana._

"_I-iya," Hinata pun membawa bola itu pada anak laki-laki yang sedang menantinya tapi.._

_GUBRAKK!!!_

_Hinata terjatuh dan bolanya menggelinding ke arah anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu._

"_A-aduh," Hinata meringis kesakitan dan memegang lututnya yang agak berdarah._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Tangannya memegang bola yang tadi menggelinding ke arah kakinya. Hinata memandang anak itu dan seakan terpesona oleh mata biru laut anak itu._

"_Makanya kalau jalan liat-liat dong, jadi tersandung gitu kan?" tambah anak laki-laki itu sedikit menyimdir._

_JLEB!! Hati Hinata terasa di tusuk tombak yang tajam mendengar perkataan anak laki-laki itu._

"_Kau bilang apa?" Hinata sedikit terisak dan kesal._

"_Ya ampun, jangan nangis dong. Udah lemah, ceroboh, cengeng lagi!" kata anak laki-laki itu sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal._

"_Apa kau bilang!! Kau sendiri tukang ngeledek, gak punya perasaan, pergi sana bodoh!!" umpat Hinata. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Hinata mengumpat seseorang._

"_Hahahaha, sepertinya bersemangat sekali. Kau mau ikut main bola, 'perempuan'?" sindir anak laki-laki itu sambil menekankan kata 'perempuan' pada Hinata. Hinata mau gak mau panas mendengarnya dan merasa tertantang._

"_Tentu saja! Aku nggak mau kalah sama bocah ingusan sepertimu!" tantang Hinata berapi-api._

"_Oke. Terima ini!" anak laki-laki itu menendang bola ke arah Hinata dan Hinata menerimanya walaupun agak kesulitan._

"_Curang!!!" H__inata pun membalasnya dengan menendang bola kearahnya_

_Mereka pun bermain bola bersama dan Hinata berusaha mengalahkan anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu walaupun masih ada anak laki-laki lainnya tapi, sepertinya Hinata tidak mempedulikannya._

_Hari berlalu dengan cepat dan tak terasa matahari sudah mulai terbenam menampakkan sisa-sisa sinarnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan menghiasi langit yang mulai gelap._

"_Kau hebat juga untuk seorang anak perempuan ya," ucap anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedikit kelelahan yang sekarang tengah terduduk di samping lapangan di samping Hinata yang tertanam rumput._

"_Tentu saja! Aku nggak mau kalah dengan anak laki-laki dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku perempuan. Namaku Hinata tau!" ujar Hinata yang kelelahan sambil tidur-tiduran di rumput untuk mengatur napasnya._

"_Hahaha.. baiklah Hinata. Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang, orang tua kita pasti khawatir," kata anak laki-laki itu dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Hinata pun berdiri untuk segera pulang kerumahnya._

"_**Hei!! Siapa namamu!!?**__" teriak Hinata pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu pun berbalik._

"_**Namaku Namikaze Naruto**__!!! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya??" kata Naruto seraya pergi._

"_Namikaze__.. Naruto.."_

~oOo~

'_Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Naruto tapi sepertinya dia sudah melupakan hari itu.._' Hinata sedikit melirik Naruto dan Naruto merasa di perhatikan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto merasa risih Hinata menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. '_Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa membenci orang ini. Mungkin kata-katanya yang sudah membuatku marah.._' Hinata menghela napas panjang. Naruto merasa aneh melihat tingkah Hinata yang nggak biasa.

'_..udah lemah, ceroboh, cengeng lagi..' _Hinatatersentak mengingat kata-kata yang seakan menyindirnya. '_Benar juga. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatku sangat membenci Naruto.._' Hinata melirik Naruto dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh yang haus akan darah.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata menatap dirinya yang seolah-olah telah menghancurkan mainan kesayangannya. Naruto berusaha bertahan dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Hinata dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto yang masih merasakan aura pembunuh di sekelilingnya. Hinata refleks terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"E, eh, iya. Arigatou Naruto-kun. Kau mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku langsung pulang saja," sahut Naruto sedikit merinding dengan keramahan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Jaa ne Naruto-kun!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"J-Jaa.." Naruto langsung berlalu dari rumahnya Hinata.

Saat memasuki rumahnya, Hinata langsung menuju dapur mengambil air dingin untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya. Tapi, sekilas pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang menonton tivi di sebelah dapur.

"NII-SAN!!!" Hinata memanggil orang yang sedang asyiknya menonton tivi sontak kaget dan jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan.." Neji terbangun dari jatuhnya dan sedikit takut-takut dengan orang yang memanggilnya. 'Gawat! Sepertinya aku ketahuan..'

"Nii-san katanya mau pulang malam! Kenapa sekarang ada dirumah? Terus kenapa gak jemput aku!!" bentak Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

"Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Tadi dosennya gak jadi masuk jadi Nii-san pulang lebih awal, waktu mau menjemputmu, Nii-san pikir sudah diantar Naruto," ujar Neji sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi kenapa gak telepon dulu! Jadikan bisa jemput aku," Hinata tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Lagi gak ada pulsa, Hinata-chan, hehehe.." ucap Neji dengan innocentnya.(hari gini gak ada pulsa? Cape deh! *di kaiten Neji*)

"Dasar Neji Nii-san nyebelin!!" Hinata langsung pergi kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya keras-keras.

"Yaaah, sepertinya aku harus memperbaiki pintu kamar Hinata lagi nih,"

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya tepatnya saat subuh dimana orang–orang masih pulas dalam mimpi indahnya, ada sesosok bayangan yang memasuki rumah Hinata dengan diam-diam dan tanpa meninggalkan bunyi yang mencurigakan.

"Neji Nii-san, kenapa menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi sih. Aku masih ngantuk," ucap Naruto yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya agar terbuka lebar. Ia dan Neji sekarang ada di ruang depan atau lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu.

"Sssstt, diam saja. Nanti kau juga tau," bisik Neji seraya memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti Neji menaiki tangga menuju suatu ruang dan berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan 'Hinata room'.

"Kita ngapain dikamar Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau diam saja. Ayo masuk!" kata Neji seraya membuka kamar Hinata perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan berhenti di samping tempat tidur Hinata dan keadaan kamar Hinata gelap hanya ada sedikit penerang dari luar jendela.

"Lihat. Hinata maniskan kalau sedang tidur," ujar Neji sambil menunjuk Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka kyuubi putihnya.

"Wuah, iya! Hinata manis sekali seperti bayi yang baru lahir," ucap Naruto terpesona dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Hinata yang sedang tidur.

"Aku mau membangunkan Hinata, ingin mengajaknya lari pagi gitu," kata Neji.

"Yeee, kirain ada apa, ternyata maksudnya ini ya," Naruto merasa tertipu. Neji hanya cekikikan.

"Hinata, ayo bangun!" Neji sedikit menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu terbangun.

"Ada apa Nii-san.. aku masih ngantuk dan sekarang hari minggu kan," Hinata memeluk bonekanya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Oi, ayo bangun anak malas!" perintah Neji seraya mengambil boneka yang di peluk Hinata.

"Pokoknya nggak mau!" tegas Hinata sambil melanjutkan mimpi indahnya dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ya ampun, susah sekali membangunkan anak satu ini," keluh Neji dan menengok kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat agar Neji sedikit menjauh dari tempat tidur Hinata kemudian...

"Ayo bangun Princess Hinata!" Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata keluar dari tempat tidurnya seperti sang pangeran menggendong putrinya atau ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa!!! Neji Nii-san, turunkan aku!!" perintah Hinata kaget.

"Nii-san tidak menggendong Hinata kok," sahut Neji cekikikan.

"Te-terus.. si-siapa yang menggendongku?" Hinata merinding dan langsung berkeringat dingin gara-gara Acnya belum dimatiin (?).

Countdown dimulai.. 3... 2... 1...

"KYAAA!! HANTUU!! SETAN!! POCONG!!(?) (emang pocong bisa gendong?), DRAKULA!!(?) KUNTILANAK!!(?) LEPASKAN AKU!!!" teriak Hinata histeris, tanpa sadar dia mukul orang yang menggendongnya. BUG! BUG! BUG!

"Oi, Hinata! Sakit tau! Aku bukan hantu atau setan sejenis yang kau sebutkan tadi!" protes Naruto kesakitan. Seketika Neji langsung menyalakan lampu kamar Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun?! K-kau sedang apa di kamarku?" tanya Hinata kaget begitu lampu kamarnya dinyalakan oleh Neji.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto nyengir (jawaban gak elit. -_-` *dikeroyok FG Naruto*)

"Cepat turunkan aku!!" perintah Hinata kesal.

"Iya, iya, dasar bawel!" gerutu Naruto seraya menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Ihihihi.. hahaha... hahaha.." Neji ngakak sampai guling-guling liat reaksi Hinata tadi. Naruto dan Hinata sweatdrop. (ya ampun, ganteng-ganteng kok ketawanya kayak kuntilanak sih? *di jyuuken Neji*)

"Apanya yang lucu sih?!" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Ha-habis lucu sih! Hahahaha.." Neji masih ngakak guling-guling sambil megangin perutnya karena mules (?).

"Neji Nii-san jangan ketawa mulu! Sakit nih," rajuk Naruto sambil megangin dadanya yang digebukin ma Hinata.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau tidur lagi!" perintah Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, enak aja mau bobok lagi! Nii-san kan mau mengajakmu lari pagi," ujar Neji mencegah Hinata kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Nggak mau!!" tolak Hinata tegas.

"Ayo dong, nanti Nii-san ajak shoping deh," bujuk Neji dengan wajah memelas (segitunya pengen ngajak jalan-jalan).

"Yang bener Nii-san?!" tanya Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"I-iya," jawab Neji takut-takut.

"Yeay!! Kalo gitu, Hinata mau ganti baju dulu. Kalian berdua, keluar!" usir Hinata sambil nendang (?) Naruto dan Neji keluar kamarnya.

"Jadi, aku juga ikutan nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu aja! Mana mungkin kau tinggal disini dan diam-diam nyolong persediaan makanan kami," ujar Neji ngasal.

"Yeee, mana mungkin! Sebaiknya kita tunggu di ruang tamu aja, daripada kita di lemparin barang-barang tak berdosa sama Hinata." Tawar Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Bener juga. Eh, tunggu!" sahut Neji seraya menyusul Naruto.

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**Yui:** Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Kayaknya ni cerita bakalan panjang lebih dari 10 chapter deh, haahh.. (hembus napas orang susah). Ada yang tau gak ya, bagian flashback NaruHina itu Yui ambil dari salah satu Anime. Kalo tau, jawab di review deh, hehe..

**Naruto:** Gimana gak panjang, elo aja ngetiknya pendek-pendek gini. Panjangin dikit napa? (setel pistol air buat nembak Yui)

**Yui:** Namanya juga orang lagi sibuk, wajarlah pendek. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat banget updateannya, minna-san boleh request ato usulin buat kelanjutan cerita ini kok. ^^ tapi terserah Yui ya, mau pake ato gak, fufufu... *keluar kuping kucing*

**Naruto:** WHAT!? Berarti cerita ini bakalan nista kalo terserah elo! Ganti gak!? (nodongin pistol air)

**Yui:** I-iya deh. Terserah Yui dan yang request. *merinding bulu roma(?)* oya, buat Ray Ichimura, usulanmu tentang flashback Naruhina udah Yui pake, gomen kalo jelek ya?

**Naruto:** Good, good. Buat para readers ato reviewer, silahkan review fic gaje Author abal ini ya?

**Yui:** Teganya dikau menyebutku Author abal (nangis lebay). Oya, di chapter ini ada sedikit kesalahan soal marganya Naruto. Yui ralat dikit marga Naruto dari Uzumaki jadi Namikaze, chapter pertama juga udah Yui edit dikit khusus untuk marganya. Gomen untuk kesalahan ini. (bungkuk-bungkuk)

**Naruto:** Bagus deh. Please review ya?!

**Yui:** Terima saran dan kritik dan juga pujian, hehe...

**Naruto:** Maunya..

**.**

**A/n: (1)** anggap aja Kurosaki Ichigo itu seorang aktor terkenal yang sekarang lagi main film Bleach, hehe..

.

**Cute smile..**

**Shirayuki Neko a.k.a Yui Hoshina ****^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

Yui: "Haloo minna-san. Waaaa.. gomen telat. Habis, Yui baru aja selesai ujian sih." *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Naruto: "Lama banget. Sampe para reader pada jamuran tuh nunggunya,"

Yui: "Hoeee.. gomen sekali lagi. Inilah susahnya gak ada komputer, jadi harus nyicil ngetiknya and yup! Cuma bentar aja penname Shirayuki Neko mampir, hehe... oya, jawaban flashback NaruHina para reader gak ada bener, haha.. flashbacknya Yui ambil dari sebuah anime Bakugan Battle Brawler saat Runo menghadapi Dan Makuso kecil, dan mengingat masa lalunya,"

Naruto: "Cepetan mulai deh. Para reader dah bawa golok, obor, garpu, kunai, shuriken, dan alat-alat gaje lainnya buat nagih elo." (nunjuk para readers)

Yui: "Hoeee... takut! Ya udah minna-san. Happy reading and here we go!" (ngacir sebelum dibantai para reader)

.

**Disclaimer:**

Huee.. papi Masashi, kapan Narutonya kasi' ke Yui sih? *dilempar bakiak*

**Summary:**

Naruto dibawa paksa oleh Sakura dan Temari. Kira-kira, apa ya, yang akan mereka berdua lakukan?

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, abal, garing, tanda baca nyasar, mulai dari chapter ini gaya bahasanya diubah, hehe.. dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Chapter 6**

.

Waaah... hari ini sangat cerah. Langit yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, angin sepoi-sepoi, orang-orang bercengkrama dan minum teh hangat dipagi hari, sungguh pagi yang sangat indah dan damai. Tapi, tidak bagi Hinata. Pagi ini, di SMA Konoha Gakuen, kelas 3-1, ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Naruto! Ya, Naruto. Padahal moodnya pagi ini bagus sekali tapi sayang, dalam sekejap dihancurkan oleh orang yang dibencinya, yang sekarang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah innocent.

Haah.. seandainya bisa, ia ingin pindah tempat duduk, pindah kelas, atau sekalian pindah rumah keluar negeri hanya untuk menghindari orang yang ada dihadapannya yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Yah, lalu.. bagaimana caranya kau mengenal Deidara dan Tobi?" tanya Naruto agak canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Ya, tapi jika kau berkenan," kata Naruto.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Setelah aku memberitahumu, kau harus kembali ke tempat asalmu," tawar Hinata.

"Oke!" jawab Naruto ala Guy-sensei. Hinata sweetdrop.

"Aku bertemu mereka berdua waktu Neji-niisan mentraktirku saat ulang tahunku. Karena mereka berdua baik sekali termasuk Tobi-kun, aku jadi sering berkunjung dan menjadi akrab sampai aku pindah rumah. Jelas?" ujar Hinata kesal.

"Yah, gimana ya. Aku masih kurang meng–.."

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriak Hinata yang tidak tahan lagi untuk mengusir Naruto. Naruto kaget dan hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya.

"O-oke.." jawab Naruto takut-takut seraya kembali ke kursinya.

"_Haahh.. sampai kapan aku harus bersama orang menyebalkan seperti dia,"_ batin Hinata pasrah. Di lain tempat, Sakura dan Temari mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Temari, kau setuju dengan rencanaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah! Saat bel istirahat pertama, kita akan membawanya," kata Temari. "Oke!" sahut Sakura.

~oOo~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Temari dan Sakura langsung mendatangi bangku Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kami pinjam Naruto sebentar ya?" pinta Sakura dengan wajah innocent.

"Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau minta izin padaku hanya untuk membawa orang menyebalkan itu?" tanya Hinata emosi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hei, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Naruto heran plus sweetdrop.

"Oh.. jadi kau tidak melarang kami ya. Baiklah!" Sakura dan Temari langsung menggandeng Naruto dari kedua sisi.

"O, oi! Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran dan bingung dengan kedua orang yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Naruto... ayo kita pergi!" ajak mereka berdua yang langsung menyeret Naruto keluar dari kelas.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

Whuuushh~! Mereka bertiga pun hilang seiring hembusan angin. Hinata hanya bersweetdrop ria dan heran.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."_batin Hinata heran.

.

.

Sakura dan Temari langsung mengajak Naruto ke atap sekolah dan melemparnya begitu saja. BRUUKK! Naruto langsung terbentur dengan lantai. (Ugh, sadis. *ditendang SakuTema*)

"OI~! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang kalian mau mencelakaiku!" kata Naruto emosi karena ia dilempar oleh dua orang anak perempuan dengan sangat tidak lembut.

"Tenanglah, Namikaze-san. Kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Sakura tersenyum ala psikopat *digebukin FC Sakura*.

"Hiiiieee.. ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya Naruto merinding melihat gerak-gerik mereka berdua yang mencurigakan. Temari yang menyiapkan tali tambang yang entah dapat darimana, Sakura yang kelihatan seperti ingin memukulnya sampai babak belur. Naruto mau tak mau jadi takut berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar, Namikaze-san," kata Temari dingin. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Hieee... jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Naruto semakin ketakutan dengan gerakan mundur untuk menghindari Sakura dan Temari. Mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan ketakutan Naruto dan...

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!****"**

.

.

BETS! PLOK! PLOK! Sakura dan Temari menepuk tangan mereka dari debu setelah mengikat Naruto dengan tali tambang yang dibawa Temari.

"Woi, kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian harus mengikatku segala sih?" protes Naruto meronta-ronta.

"Tenanglah, Namikaze-san. Kami tidak akan memperkosamu kok, khukhukhu..." kata Temari tertawa jahil. Naruto langsung merinding.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kami hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu saja." Kata Sakura menegaskan.

"Kalau ingin bertanya, kenapa harus mengikatku segala?" protes Naruto kesal sambil meronta-ronta.

"Kami terpaksa melakukannya. Kalau kami tidak mengikatmu, kau mungkin akan kabur," kata Sakura.

"Kabur? Memangnya kalian mau bertanya apa sampai menahanku seperti ini," tanya Naruto meronta-ronta. Jujur saja, ikatan mereka kuat sekali sampai Naruto sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Temari dan Sakura mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau sukai dari Hinata?" tanya Sakura to the point. "Jujur saja, kami penasaran tentang hal itu," lanjut Sakura.

"Eh, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ngeteh bareng yuk," tawar Temari yang langsung berbuah pukulan pelan dari Sakura.

"Kau kira kita sedang iklan teh sariwangi," protes Sakura.

"Ahaha.. gomen. Oke Naruto, sejak kapan kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Temari langsung. PESSHH! Naruto langsung blushing.

"I-itu... ano.. eto... " Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura dan Temari yang tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto langsung mencengkram kerah baju pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau mau memberitahu kami atau nyawamu melayang," tawar Sakura dan Temari kompak dengan deathglare mereka masing-masing. (dan yang pasti serem banget, lho. *diinjak SakuTema lagi*)

"Hieeee... Ok! Ok! Aku akan memberitahu kalian! Tolong, menjauhlah sedikit!" pinta Naruto ketakutan.

Sakura dan Temari langsung memasang wajah ramah. "Nah, gitu dong. Kalau kau bicara lebih cepat, kami tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini," kata Temari sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri_, "Mereka menakutkan.."_

"Haahh.. baiklah. Awalnya, pertama kali aku bertemu Hinata waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru. Waktu itu aku tidak mengetahui perasaanku padanya, aku hanya mengagumi mata lavendernya yang manis..." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sakura dan Temari tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sebenarnya ini kejadian memalukan. Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat Hinata ada di halaman belakang. Ia sedang menggendong anjing putih, kalo tidak salah dengar ia memanggilnya Akamaru." Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sakura dan Temari mendengarkan dengan seksama seperti sedang didongengin.

"Lalu, lalu, lalu?" tanya mereka tidak sabaran.

"... saat aku ingin menyapanya, tanpa sadar kakiku tersandung dan tidak sengaja aku terjatuh dengan posisi.. ng.. gimana ya.. " wajah Naruto memerah, bahkan sangat merah daripada kepiting rebus.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya mereka tidak sabaran dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dasar cewek!

"Aku.. tanpa sengaja terjatuh dengan posisi.. glek! menindihnya," ucap Naruto yang wajahnya yang memerah seperti air mendidih. Sakura dan Temari tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membuat teh hangat dengan menaruh teko diatas kepala Naruto. Uap panas mulai keluar dalam teko itu.

"Temari, airnya sudah mendidih," kata Sakura. Temari langsung menyiapkan cangkir dan bubuk teh untuk membuat teh. Sakura langsung menuangkan air mendidih di cangkir yang telah disiapkan oleh Temari.

"Slruup.. haahh.." itulah ucapan mereka setelah meminum teh hasil racikan ala Naruto (?).

Ok! Ok! Kita kembali ke real world! Lupakan acara teh yang gak masuk akal itu. *dilempar teko ma SakuTema*

"APAAAAA? Kau menindihnya? Lalu, bagaimana reaksi Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia langsung menamparku, memukulku, menginjakku, bahkan hampir melemparku dengan batu yang cukup besar," kata Naruto lirih mengingat kejadian yang paling mengenaskan dalam hidupnya.

"Kami turut berduka cita deh.." ucap Sakura dan Temari serempak.

"Tapi... wajahnya waktu itu sangat cantik dan manis. Saat ia mengelus anjing, wajahnya terlihat lembut sekali," ucap Naruto memejamkan mata sambil mengingat kejadian saat ia melihat wajah Hinata dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Wah, wah, wah.. sepertinya ada yang lagi kasmaran nih, hihihi..." goda Sakura terkikik-kikik. Naruto langsung blushing mendengarnya.

_Ting tong ting tung-..._ bel norak khas SMA Konoha Gakuen berbunyi. Menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir.

"Wah, istirahat sudah selesai. Ayo, Temari! Kita harus cepat-cepat, sebelum Ibiki-sensei memarahi kita dengan pandangan dingin." Ucap Sakura merinding.

"Iya!" sahut Temari seraya menyusul Sakura.

"Oi! Aku juga ik-.... BRUUUUKK!" Naruto jatuh tersungkur. "Gawat! Aku lupa kalau aku masih terikat. WOI! Sakura, Temari, cepat kembali! **LEPASKAN AKUUUUU!"**

.

.

Sakura dan Temari memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru dan langsung duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Hinata menatap mereka heran. Kemana gerangan Sang Kumis Kucing berada? Apa dia tidak bersama dengan mereka berdua?

Pikiran itu langsung ditepis Hinata karena Ibiki-sensei, guru sejarah, sudah memasuki kelas. Ibiki-sensei mengedarkan pandangan dan sesaat kemudian ia menemukan hal ganjil.

"Lho, dimana Namikaze-san? Hyuuga-san, dimana pacarmu?" tanya Ibiki datar.

"Ekh!" sontak Hinata terkejut ketika Ibiki menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal baginya. "Dia bukan pacarku!" bantah Hinata bersikeras walaupun semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya..

"Kalau begitu, suamimu?" tambah Ibiki dengan wajah innocent.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "BU-.. Bukan..." jawab Hinata dengan nada suara yang semakin melemah. Ibiki merasakan keganjilan dari nada suara Hinata yang melemah. Ia menghentikan aktivitas pertanyaan anehnya itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya," kata Ibiki akhirnya. Hinata bernapas lega.

Aktivitas belajar mengajar berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada masalah. Setelah beberapa jam berada dikursi panas(?) berkutat dengan buku sejarah, akhirnya kelaspun berakhir.

"Hinata, kita makan siang sama-sama ya," tawar Sakura sambil memamerkan kotak bekalnya.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan. Hari ini aku ingin sendiri saja," tolak Hinata halus.

Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah," ucap Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum lemah, "Aku pergi dulu," ucap Hinata seraya keluar dari kelas.

"Hati-hati.." ucap Sakura.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata berjalan menyusuri tangga-tangga yang entah sudah berapa anak tangga ia langkahi. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Hinatapun membukanya dengan sangat perlahan. KREEEEKK! Betapa terkejutnya Hinata, sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terikat sedang tertidur dekat pagar kawat.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata terkejut dengan penampakan Naruto yang tengah terikat. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil, terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap seseorang yang sekarang ada di depan pintu atap sekolah.

"AAAH.. HINATA! Syukurlah kau datang," ucap Naruto berlinangan airmata karena ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

"Kenapa kau sampai terikat disini?" tanya Hinata heran seraya menghampiri Naruto dan melepas ikatan Naruto.

"Ini gara-gara Sakura dan Temari. Mereka seenaknya saja meninggalkan disini tanpa melepas ikatan yang mereka buat sendiri," keluh Naruto.

"Hee.. memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga mereka berdua mengikatmu?" tanya Hinata heran seraya duduk disamping Naruto, membuka bekalnya dan memakan isinya.

"Mereka takut aku kabur. Memangnya aku penjahat sampai mereka mengikatku segala," keluh Naruto lagi.

"Tampangmu memang seperti penjahat," ujar Hinata datar. Naruto ingin protes tapi....

KRUYUUUUKK! Perut Naruto berbunyi.

"Aku lapar," ucap Naruto spontan. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menyodorkan bekalnya, "Ini.." ucapnya.

"Eh.. ti-tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu lapar. Makanlah," kata Hinata. Naruto menerimanya dengan takut-takut tapi akhirnya iapun memakannya. Hinata mengambil botol air minumnya yang tadi ia bawa dari rumah dari tasnya dan meminumnya.

UHUK! UHUK! Naruto terbatuk-batuk karena ia makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata seraya menyodorkan air minumnya pada Naruto yang tersedak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menerima air minum yang ditawarkan Hinata dan langsung meminumnya. Sedangkan Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agar pemuda pirang itu merasa baikan.

"Haahh..." Naruto menghela nafas lega. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. "Arigatou, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

"yah," sahut Hinata yang sekarang menekuk lututnya dan menopang dagunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ya.. aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata datar. Naruto mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata. Ia pun mendekati Hinata dan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak apa-ap-..." Hinata terkejut. Naruto kini tengah menempelkan dahinya padanya.

"Wajahmu sedikit hangat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

PLAAAAAAKKK!

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Hinata yang sudah memberi cap tangan pada wajah Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hinata. Aku kan khawatir padamu," kata Naruto membela diri. Hinata tidak menghiraukan pembelaan Naruto, ia seraya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"_Dasar! Dasar! Dasar Naruto-kun mesum! Inilah salah satu hal yang kubenci darinya. Dia terlalu agresif!"_ umpat Hinata kesal dalam hati. _"Gara-gara dia, aku jadi mengingat hal memalukan yang ingin sekali aku lupakan!"_

Naruto seraya mengikuti Hinata. Berniat minta maaf.

.

Sebuah pesawat mendarat di Bandara Narita, dilihat dari modelnya, mungkin pesawat dari luar negri atau lebih tepatnya dari Paris, dilihat dari jadwal mendaratnya pesawat itu. Sesosok anak perempuan berambut pirang bermata violet berdiri di ruang tunggu bandara tersebut.

"_Naru-chan, aku akan menemuimu.."_

Apakah permintaan maaf Naruto akan diterima Hinata? Lalu, siapa perempuan yang akan menemuinya? Apakah dia akan jadi saingan Hinata untuk menjadi pasangan Naruto, atau...

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

Yui: "Huaahh.. gomen minna-san kalo chapter ini alurnya kecepetan and banyak banget typo plus alur berantakan. Yui masih belum tau kapan mau apdet lagi. Kapan ya, Yui dapet laptop biar cepet nulis fic?" (nangis-nangis lebay).

Naruto: "Kita cuekin dulu author lebay ini. Sekarang waktunya bales review, yang gak mau baca balesan review bisa langsung review ato klik ijo-ijo dibawah,"

Yui: "Oya, bales review! Yui baca review pertama dulu, dari Light mualess sangat. Light-chan, makasih dah review. Hinata memang OOC, Yui aja sampai kaget!" *plak*padahal dia sendiri yang bikin*

Sakura: "Yang kedua dari Rei Nii-kun males login, kalo lagi malas, ya, jangan review, authornya gak maksa kok. Btw, makasih dah review! ^^"

Temari: "Review selanjutnya dari Ray Ichimura, wah.. makasih dah puji authornya. Permintaan Ray-kun udah dikabulin tuh,"

Yui: "Next, dari Namikaze lin-chan. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan di fic. Naruto gak inget pertemuan awalnya sama Hinata tetapi baru ketemu waktu awal masuk SMA. Anggap aja waktu itu mereka kepisah beberapa tahun, hehe.. and gomen hiatus lama. Tugas kuliah numpuk," (pundung dipojokan)

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari... TaMuRaMar0 Fujimaki.." (langsung meluk Hinata) "Hinata gak akan gue serahin!" (Hinata tepar plus blushing)

Yui: "Oi, Naruto! Protektif amat ma Hinata. Padahal Maro cuma bilang penyakit leletnya kambuh. Moga cepet sembuh aja deh penyakitnya, and cepet ngereview fic Yui lagi, khukhukhu..."

All: *Sweetdrop*

Temari: "Review selanjutnya dari Rhyme A. Black, ini udah di update!"

Sakura: "Next dari reno, wah. Makasih udah review. Penasarannya udah terjawab di fic kan? Kalo belum, gomen ne.. Authornya cuma bisa itu doang."

Yui: "Yup! Soalnya Yui lagi sibuk, jadi gak bisa mikir banyak-banyak,"

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari Sasame, heee.. beneran bagus? Syukur deh, jadi akting gue gak sia-sia."

Yui: "Emang elo aktor. Makasih atas reviewnya. Kata-katanya emang acak-acakan, moga-moga di chapter ini udah diperbaiki. Soal fic Narusaku, tenang aja, Yui dah dapat ide tapi gak sempet ngetik. Jadi, mungkin lama, hehe..."

Sakura: "Review selanjutnya dari Chu-chan nami, ini udah di apdet!"

Naruto: "Review terakhir dari tzera yuki-chan, kelanjutannya udah di apdet kok. Kalo untuk chapter depan mungkin harus nunggu satu tahun lagi," (dilempar beton)

Yui: "Enak aja bilang satu tahun lagi. Bisa-bisa Yui diteror sama para reader. Kalo ada waktu, Yui usahain buat apdet secepatnya. Oya, bisa gak ya Yui dapet review lebih dari 60, pengen banget tiap chapter dapet 10 review, hehe..."

Naruto: "Mimpi aja lo! Itu nggak mungkin kecuali elo update chapter baru lagi,"

Yui: (Langsung pundung)

All: "REVIEW PLEASE!"

Yui: "Kritik maupun saran diterima. Kalo bisa sih, do'ain Yui biar cepet dapet laptop buat ngelanjutin fic, hehe..."

Naruto: "Dasar author matre'! Kage bunshin no jutsu! **RASENGAN!**"

Sakura: "**SHANNARO!"**

Temari: "**KAMAITACHI!"**

Yui: **"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **(langsung terbang ke Jepang, author tepar)

All (except Yui): **"REVIEW PLEASE AGAIN!"**

.

.

**Cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**

**.**

**A/N: ****Yui pengen nanya sesuatu, siluman itu termasuk genre mystery ato supernatural? ini nanti buat fic baru Yui, hehe.. (tapi masih lama) T.T**** gomen kalo Yui ngerepotin para reader n makasih sebelumnya kalo ada yang nanggepin, hehe.. salam damai. ^^v  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Yui: "Kyahaha… yihaaa.. hahaha… Hore! Hore! Hore! Lalalala.." (teriak-teriak plus nyanyi dan nari gaje).

Naruto: "Kenapa tuh author gaje. Nari-nari gak jelas."

Shion: "Itu tarian kebahagiaan ala Ten Ounomiya, tau! Dia kesenengan dapat 60 review lebih."

Naruto: "Ten Ounomiya? Siapa dia? Terus, elo ngapain disini?"

Shion: "Ten Ounomiya itu dari manga Almighty X 10. Gue disini diundang author gila itu." (nunjuk Yui yang masih nari gaje)

Yui: "Kyaaa… Shion-chan! Akhirnya datang juga! Yui seneng banget lho dapet banyak review. Para reader and reviewernya pada baik deh. Padahal Yui cuma minta review sampai 60 review, eeh.. malah dapet 70 review lebih. Kyaaa.. seneng banget deh. Ok! Target berikutnya adalah 100 review, hahaha…." (ngancungin tangan ke udara)

Naruto: "Gak mungkin, gak mungkin! Jangan mimpi deh! Elo gak mungkin dapet 100 review dalam chapter ini," (ngipas-ngipasin tangan plus ngeremehin)

Yui: (pundung bentar, terus bales ngeledek) "Yeee.. siapa bilang pengen dapet 100 review dalam chapter ini. Maksudnya sampai fic ini selesai tau,"

Naruto: "Emang sampai chapter berapa sih fic ini selesai?"

Yui: (mikir bentar) "Ng.. mungkin sampai 10 chapter." (pose mikir Detective Conan)

Naruto: "Pantes!"

Shion: "Udah selesai basa basinya? Kita mulai aja chapter 7 ini,"

Yui & Naruto: **"PLEASE ENJOY OUR 7th CHAPTER! HAPPY READING AND HERE WE GO!"**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto punya Yui! (dilempar laptop ma Masashi Kishimoto). Yeay! Yui dapet laptop! (laptopnya diambil balik ma Om Kishimoto). (Yui pundung) T.T

**Summary:**

Kencan! Kencan! Kencan? Naruto mau kencan sama siapa, ya? Sama Hinata atau sama cewek yang baru datang?

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, gaje, abal, misstypo bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, sedikit crack pairing, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

My Enemy My Love

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Chapter 7**

.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang bermata violet keluar dari bandara, didepannya sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku bernama Sasori yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Shion-sama, mobil untuk anda sudah siap," kata Sasori sopan sambil membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Sasori-san, tolong bawa aku ke tempat Naru-chan," kata Shion seraya memasuki mobil yang telah dibukakan pintu oleh Sasori. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naru-chan secepatnya,"

"Baik, Shion-sama," ucap Sasori seraya menutup pintu yang telah ditawarkan tadi dan beralih ke kursi pengemudi.

"Sasori-san.."

"Ya, Shion-sama," sahut Sasori yang sekarang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil. Setelah mesin menyala, Sasori pun memacu mobilnya.

"Sasori-san.. berhentilah memanggilku 'Shion-sama'. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?" Shion merengut kesal.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, Shion. Terserah kau saja." Kata Sasori mengalah dan masih tetap fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Shion tersenyum senang.

.

.

Bel norak khas SMA Konoha Gakuen berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran yang ada disekolah itu telah selesai dilaksanakan. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera meminta maaf pada Hinata. Ia segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya karena Hinata telah keluar dari kelas.

Naruto segera berlari mengejar Hinata, ia langsung mencari-cari Hinata dan tatapannya tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo yang sekarang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"HINATA!"

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil, secara reflek menengok kebelakang. "Naruto-kun.."

"Haah.. haah.. syukurlah kau belum pulang." Naruto terlihat kelelahan. Yah, wajar saja, dia kan habis lari-lari.

'Mau apa?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Ano...ng.. i-ini!" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya karena ia penasaran, kertas apa yang diberikan Naruto.

"Tiket bioskop?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! Kau pasti marah sekali padaku karena perbuatanku tadi. Aku sangat menyesal." Pinta Naruto memelas sambil mengatupkan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata dingin. Ugh.. pandangan mata Hinata benar-benar dingin, sampai membuat Naruto menggigil.

"Ano.. ng.. kebetulan aku mendapat tiket itu dari temanku tadi pagi. Jadi.. kau mau kan nonton bersamaku. Yah, untung-untung sebagai permintaan maafku," kata Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan tiket yang diberikan Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, merasa heran dengan tiket yang diberikan Naruto.

"Kau yakin mau nonton bersamaku?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian. Jujur saja, Hinata merasa heran Naruto mengajaknya nonton bioskop dengan tiket yang nggak jelas.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Naruto polos.

Hinata memperlihatkan kembali tiket yang diberikan Naruto tadi dan berkata, "Ini tiket film horor. Dengan kata lain, film hantu."

EH? Naruto terkejut. Seketika tubuhnya langsung mematung. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia tersudut di pohon halaman sekolah. Ia diam tak bergerak, bagaikan patung yang ada di museum.

Hinata yang menyadari reaksi Naruto, tanpa sadar tertawa kecil dengan menyentuh mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, "Ufh.. Hihihi... dasar kumis kucing! Padahal kau yang mengajak nonton pertama kali tapi sekarang kau yang sepertinya ketakutan, hihi.." Hinata tidak tahan untuk tertawa lebih keras karena merasa geli dengan tingkah Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari reaksi Hinata, tersenyum lembut. "Kau manis jika tertawa."

DEG! Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau semakin manis saja," kata Naruto bergombal ria.

"Dasar kumis kucing sialan!" Hinata tidak tahan untuk memukul Naruto dengan tas sekolahnya. BRUUUAAAGH! Naruto terlempar. Hinata cengok. Masa iya, tasnya bisa memukul Naruto hingga terlempar begitu saja.

"A-aduh! Kepalaku sakit!" ringis Naruto. "Hinata, apa isi tasmu sih!"

Hinata memeriksa tasnya, dan wajahnya sedikit memucat. "Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun. A-aku lupa kalau sekarang aku bawa kamus." Kata Hinata merasa bersalah sambil memperlihatkan kamus tebal bahasa inggris-jepang. Ketebalannya mungkin sebesar printer komputer (?). (wow! Berarti tebel banget dong).

Naruto mendelik, "Syukurlah, aku tidak sampai gegar otak gara-gara kamus sialan itu!" keluh Naruto dalam hati. (WHAT! Sejak kapan Naruto ketularan virus Hiruma dari Eyeshield 21? -Nunjuk-nunjuk kata 'sialan'- *dibom Hiruma*).

"NA-RU-CHAAAAAAN!"

DEG! Naruto langsung merinding mendengar panggilan 'Naru-chan'.

"_Jangan bilang kalau suara itu adalah.."_ Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mempunyai teriakan tadi dan...

GREB! BRUUUUKK!

"SHI-SHION~?" Naruto berteriak kaget dengan serangan Shion yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari arah depan. Jadi, posisinya sekarang, Naruto yang sedang duduk tengah dipeluk Shion. Hinata hanya diam saja karena tidak mengerti situasi.

"Naru-chan! Aku sudah rindu sekali padamu! Kita kencan sekarang, yuk!" ajak Shion seraya bangun dan menyeret Naruto. (heeehh? Baru ketemu aja, kok, langsung ngajak kencan? –ditendang Shion-)

"O, oi! Tunggu Shion!" protes Naruto seraya melepas tangan Shion yang menyeretnya.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Kau tidak menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Shion berkaca-kaca.

"Bu-bukan itu. Ng.. itu... kenapa kau ada disini? Lalu, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Naruto heran dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Shion.

"Naruto-kun, Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia merasa keberadaan Shion sangat mengganggu. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit.

"Kenalkan, namaku Shion. Aku adalah tunangannya Naru-chan." Kata Shion memperkenalkan diri seraya memeluk Naruto dan tersenyum manis. Naruto yang merasa risih, melepas pelukan Shion. Shion hanya cemberut.

"Tunangan..?" ucap Hinata datar.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, ayo Naru-chan, kita kencan!" ajak Shion lagi sambil menyeret Naruto.

"Shion, lepaskan!" bentak Naruto seraya melepaskan diri dari Shion. Shion terkejut dengan penolakan Naruto.

Hinata yang merasa tidak dipedulikan beranjak pergi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah saja, ia sedikit terhuyung.

"_Ah.. gawat__! Pandanganku mulai kabur,"_ batin Hinata yang merasa sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh. Ia merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

GREB! Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menarik lengannya. Hinata kaget dan melihat siapa yang menahan dirinya.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Kalau kau ingin mengajakku kencan, kau harus mengajak dia dan mereka berdua," tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata dan kedua temannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Temari yang baru saja lewat.

"EKH?" Hinata, Sakura dan Temari serempak kaget.

"Tunggu Naruto. Kau mau mengajak kami bertiga?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kalian keberatan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku yang keberatan. Aku dan Sakura akan pulang bersama!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah samping Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Lho, Teme! Kapan kau pulang Study Tour dari peternakan ayam?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kemarin. Dan aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi, Dobe! Ayo Sakura!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti dengan wajah yang meminta maaf..

"Lalu kau Temari?"

"Maaf Naruto. Aku sudah janji dengan Shikamaru untuk merawat Rusa peliharaannya," kata Temari seraya pergi.

"Lalu kau, Hinata?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Eh, aku.. aku akan pulang." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Ayolah, Hinata! Tolong temani aku, ya?" pinta Naruto memelas.

"Naru-chan! Kenapa harus mengajak orang lain sih? Kita kan mau kencan berdua," protes Shion.

"Aku akan kencan denganmu jika Hinata ikut!" tawar Naruto tegas.

Shion hanya cemberut, " Baiklah, jika itu maumu," kata Shion akhirnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku ingin pulang!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Untuk kali ini saja, Hinata." Pinta Naruto sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu, ia seakan tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"_

.

.

Naruto, Hinata dan Shion pergi ke Supermarket Konoha. Selain banyak toko-toko yang lengkap, banyak juga anak-anak remaja yang berkeliaran disana. Mirip dengan Mall lah.

"Naru-chan, kita kesana ya?" ajak Shion yang sekarang asyik menggandeng Naruto. Naruto terlihat pasrah dengan gandengan Shion.

"Shion, berhentilah memanggilku 'Naru-chan', " protes Naruto yang merasa malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shion manja.

"Aku tidak suka!" kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam dengan perdebatan dua orang yang ada didepannya. ia seakan tidak dibutuhkan sekarang.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Mengapa dadaku terasa sakit melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat dekat. __Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Aku..."_

"Hinata!" Hinata kaget dari lamunannya begitu seseorang memanggilnya.

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Eh.. aku tidak apa-apa?" kata Hinata tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan.

"Benarkah? Shion, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!" kata Naruto. Shion ingin protes tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku..." Hinata terhuyung. Tubuhnya seakan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. _"Gawat! Pandanganku.. gelap..."_

"HINATA!" Naruto langsung menahan tubuh Hinata yang roboh setelah melepas gandengan Shion.

Shion terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Naruto kini memeluk Hinata.

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

"HINATA!"

_Suara Naruto-kun.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?__ Aku merasa lemas tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin._

_Tubuhku terasa melayang, aku bisa merasakan seseorang memelukku. Tapi__, siapa? Apakah Naruto-kun? Apakah benar-benar dia? Entahlah, yang kuketahui sekarang, aku merasa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali ditelingaku._

_Aku menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuhku, tapi kesadaranku hilang selagi detak jantungnya masih menggema ditelingaku._

**End POV**

**.**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan dengan cat berwarna ungu pucat. Ya.. itu adalah kamarnya.

"Aku.."

"Hinata! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" kata seseorang yang yang ada disebelah Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata lemah. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur. Walaupun tidak jelas, ia dapat melihat bahwa Naruto terlihat khawatir sekali.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Sakit? Memangnya aku sakit?" tanya Hinata heran. Naruto hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan perkatan melantur Hinata.

"Yah.. kau pingsan saat kita jalan-jalan tadi. Sepertinya, kau terserang demam. Pantas saja, wajahmu pucat." kata Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan?.. AH! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shion?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dan tanpa sadar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Istirahatlah. Ini, minum obatnya dulu," kata Naruto memberikan obat pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dan meminumnya. Setelah tenang, Naruto menidurkan Hinata dengan sedikit dorongan pada bahu Hinata.

"Tidurlah. Jangan banyak bicara dulu, soal Shion jangan dipikirkan. Dia sudah kusuruh pulang," kata Naruto seraya menyelimuti Hinata.

"Iya," sahut Hinata lemah. _"Aneh.. dadaku sekarang tidak terasa sakit lagi. Apa itu karena efek sakit, ya? Yah.. mungkin juga."_

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto menoleh. "Arigatou gozaimasu.." ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Tertidur lelap.

Naruto terkejut dengan ungkapan Hinata barusan tapi, akhirnya. "Sama-sama.." ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Hinata. "..dan.. Oyasuminasai.. Hinata."

.

.

**Bandara Narita**

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Shion. Naruto dan Hinata kini sekarang berada di bandara, mengantar kepergian Shion.

"Ya. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Naru-chan saja." Kata Shion.

"Gomenasai, Shion. Aku mengganggu saat-saat kau bersama Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

Shion menggeleng lemah, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku jadi tau sekarang perasaan Naru-chan." Kata Shion lagi.

"Perasaan?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Naru-chan, kau harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga putrimu. Jangan sampai kau biarkan pangeran negeri seberang menculiknya. Kau mengerti?" Pesan Shion.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja!"

Hinata tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua orang yang ada didepannya. ia hanya heran ketika Shion mulai mendekatinya.

Shion kemudian memeluk Hinata. "Kau lulus ujian, Hinata-chan." Ucap Shion tersenyum seraya mengangkat barang-barangnya dengan dibantu oleh pemuda berambut merah, Sasori.

"Lulus?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Naru-chan, tolong katakan pada Oka-san dan Otou-san, aku setuju dengan perjodohan itu," ucap Shion. Hinata tambah bingung dengan ungkapan Oka-san dan Otou-san yang diucapkan Shion. Apa saking dekatnya mereka, hingga Shion memanggil orang tua Naruto dengan sebutan Oka-san dan Otou-san? Sungguh membingungkan.

"Baiklah,"

"Jaa ne, Hinata-chan, Naru-chan. Ayo, Sasori-san," kata Shion.

"Iya." Sahut Sasori.

Setelah kepergian Shion, Hinata langsung bertanya pada Naruto karena penasaran.

"Naruto-kun! Apa maksud Shion soal kelulusan? Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan oka-san dan Otou-san itu? Siapa sebenarnya Shion?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ekh!" Naruto langsung blushing. "Ng.. itu.. sebenarnya.. Shion itu.. adik perempuanku," ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Eh... APAAAA? ADIK?" teriak Hinata terkejut. Naruto hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas. "Lalu.. apa maksudnya perjodohan tadi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kau tau pemuda berambut merah tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, namanya Sasori." Kata Hinata.

"Dialah tunangan Shion yang sebenarnya," kata Naruto datar.

"HEEEEEE! Kalau begitu, soal tunangan denganmu itu juga bohong?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oh.. begitu. Lalu, apa maksudnya aku lulus ujian?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ekh.. itu.." Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mengingat perkataan Shion tadi malam.

**~Flashback~**

"_Naru-chan, apakah orang itu yang kau sukai?" tanya Shion menunjuk Hinata yang sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Sekarang Naruto dan Shion ada di depan kamar Hinata. Sebenarnya, waktu Naruto bilang bahwa Shion sudah pulang, padahal ada di depan kamarnya._

"_Ya. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto._

"_Entahlah. Aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. tapi..."_

"_Tapi apa?"_

"_Tapi, melihat kau begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, aku tau bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu mengkhawatirkan seseorang sebelumnya," ucap Shion lirih._

"_Shion.."_

"_Aku sebenarnya sedih karena posisiku digantikan olehnya tapi, apa boleh buat, kau menyukainya." Ucap Shion lirih._

"_Maafkan aku, Shion." Naruto tertunduk. _

"_Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok." Kata Shion._

"_Eh? Secepat itu?" tanya Naruto heran._

"_Ya. Aku hanya ingin tau keadaanmu saja. Lagipula, sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini." Kata Shion lirih._

"_Aku pasti akan merindukanmu lagi, Shion. Posisimu sebagai adik perempuanku tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun." Ucap Naruto lagi._

"_Arigatou. Naru-chan, karena dia calon kakak ipar yang sangat penting dan juga sangat manis, aku harap kau terus menjaganya," kata Shion sedikit menggoda. Naruto sedikit blushing dengan kata-kata 'calon kakak ipar'._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Shion. Tapi, kau harus janji, jangan beritahukan Hinata soal ini. Aku ingin mengatakan langsung padanya." Ujar Naruto._

"_Tenang saja. Mulutku terkunci, hehe.. tapi jangan salahkan aku jika keceplosan mengatakannya, hihi.." goda Shion lagi._

"_Kau memang adik yang menyebalkan."_

**~End Flasback~**

"Naruto-kun, apa maksudnya Shion tadi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Itu.. Ra-ha-si-a.." ucap Naruto mengedipkan mata.

Hinata mau tak mau jadi kesal. "DASAR KUMIS KUCING MENYEBALKAN!"

Bagaimana, ya, perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata? Apakah Hinata akan jatuh kepelukan Naruto atau tidak? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! ^^

.

.

**~Tsuzuku~**

Yui: "Huaaaaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga. Yui nggak terlalu berharap dapat review banyak pada chapter ini karena kayaknya gak terlalu bagus. Dan dalam fic sedikit crack pairing SasoShion, hehe... ada gak ya, yang buat pairing ini. Kalo nggak ada, berarti Yui dong yang pertama kali buat, hehe.."

Naruto: "Dasar author gila. Ya udah deh, daripada nganggur, lebih baik bales review. Kebanyakan review gak login nih." (bawa-bawa kertas gaje).

Yui: "Iya, ya. Oke, karena keterbatasan waktu, Yui cuma bisa bales review yang belum Yui bales lewat PM."

Shion: "Ok. Aku baca review dari **wong brebes.** Ng.. oi author! Gue kagak bisa bahasa jawa. Elo aja nih yang bales." (nyerahin naskah gaje -?-)

Yui: "Oh, iya, iya. ng.." (baca review) "Oh, matur suwen atas repiune, hehe... Ok! Selanjutnya dari **Micon**, hm, makasih atas informasi genre silumannya. Ini udah di update!"

Hinata: *sweetdrop* "Ok, review selanjutnya dari **Naruto**. Ekh? Naruto? Naruto-kun ikutan review juga, ya?"

Yui: "Naruto! Elo kan pemain fic ini, elo nggak boleh ikutan review!" (ngancungin Zanpakuto).

Naruto: "O, Oi! Gue kagak ikut review! Mana mungkin gue bilang takut ma Hinata!" (nunjuk kertas review)

Yui: "Harukaze.. HIKARIZU HANA!" (jurus zanpakuto Yui, ilusi musim semi, hehe..)

Naruto: "HUWAAAAAAA!" (terlempar ke dunia ilusi).

Shion: "Genjutsu yang hebat! Review selanjutnya dari **Seichi,** waaa.. gue bukan calon perusuh! Gue calon pengantinnya Sasori!" (dilempar sandal ma FG Sasori).

Yui: "Review selanjutnya dari **Magrita.** Hoeee.. gomen kalo kelamaan. Soal status aktif, maksudnya aktif untuk fic yang lain, hehe... kalo sekarang sih mau hiatus dulu."

Hinata: "Next dari **good air malass log in**, heee.. seneng liat fic yang unik ya? Berarti fic author gaje ini termasuk unik dong."

Shion: "Review selanjutnya dari **reno**. Yup! Emang kejadian itu yang dimaksud Hinata. Wah, tebakan anda juga benar, emang gue yang dateng, hehe.. si author males buat oc. Ngapain buat oc kalo chara Naruto dah bejibun kecuali untuk oc anak-anak para chara Naruto."

Hinata: "Review selanjutnya dari **TaMuRaMarO Fujimaki**. Huft.. untung Naruto-kun lagi terjebak di dunia ilusi bikinan author, kalo nggak, eh... lho? Kok Naruto-kun jadi mode kyuubi. Maro-kun, aku saranin siapin air es yang banyak buat mode kyuubi Naruto-kun yang panas, ya, ato sekalian sewa Hitsugaya Toshiro kapten divisi 10 dari soul society dari film Bleach buat bekuin Naruto-kun ya."

All: *Sweetdrop* "Ngaak nyangka, Hinata tega nyuruh bekuin Naruto."

Yui: "Ya udah deh. Review selanjutnya dari **Ai Odagiri**. Eeeehh! Waaaah... makasih dah puji Yui! Nih dah di update. Gomen kalo kelamaan, hehe.." (Narsis tingkat akut)

Shion: "Dasar Author narsis. Selanjutnya dari **Aburame anduts**, beneran bagus? Syukur deh. Nih dah di apdet."

Hinata: "Next dari **HinamE HiMe cHan**, ini dah di update!"

Yui: "Yui lagi! Selnjutnya dari ng.. gak ada namanya tapi makasih dah ikutan review. Lanjut deh dari **Natakira20**, uwaaa... makasih atas pujiannya!" (penyakit narsis stadium akhir) "eh.. yang bener tuh Naruto yang agresif bukan Hinata. Tapi, ya nggak apa-apalah. Namanya juga review, hehe..."

Hinata: "Review dari **cionenk**, ficnya tetep Naruhina kok. Gimana chapter ini? Makasih dah review!"

Shion: "Selanjutnya dari **paink**, nih dah di apdet. Makasih dah nunggu. ^^ authornya sempet was-was nggak ada yang nungguin ficnya, hehe.."

Naruto: "Review terakhir dari **Zephyramfoter**, namanya sulit banget. Makasih atas reviewnya."

Yui: "Eeehh! Bukannya tadi kejebak ma jurus Yui. Kok bisa?"

Naruto: "Ya bisalah. Gini-gini gue juga diajarin ma Ero-sennin ngalahin genjutsu. Siap-siaplah, author sialan!" (kyuubi mode: on).

Yui: "Eeehh! Ya udah deh minna-san. Ini untuk chapter terakhir sementara waktu, Yui bakalan hiatus beberapa minggu karena mau ujian semester. Do'ain Yui moga nilainya bagus semua, ya, hehe.." (keluar keringat dingin)

Naruto: "Bersiaplah, author sialan!"

Yui: "J-jaa matte Minna-san. Jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya! Kritik maupun saran yang membangun diterima. Bagi yang belum dibales reviewnya mohon dimaafin dan semua kesalahan dalam fic ini."

Naruto: **"RASENGAN!"**

Yui: **"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

All: **"REVIEW PLEASE!"**

**Cute smile..**

**Yui hoshina ^^v**


	8. Chapter 8

Yui: "Hoeeee… akhirnya kelar juga. Capek juga ngurus beberapa fic multichap." *tepar dikasur yang empuk*

Naruto: "Salah sendiri bikin fic multichapternya banyak. Jadi kewalahan kan."

Yui: "Iya. Apalagi kalo semua ficnya ditungguin terus. Kalo ada laptop sih sedikit ringan."

Naruto: "Terserah elu dah. Sekarang kita mau ngapain? Mau bales review?"

Yui: "Nggak! Banyak banget yang review jadi bingung mau bales yang mana. Jadi cuma bisa ngucapin 'Makasih banyak atas reviewnya'."

Naruto: "Itu doang?"

Yui: "Yup! Habis waktunya mepet sih."

Naruto: "Terserah deh. Btw, Hinata mana? Kok gak keliatan?"

Yui: "Oh.. Hinata. Gue kurung di goa."

Naruto: "What! Elo kurung? Kenapa?"

Yui: "Soalnya dia ikutan review, jadi gue kurung sebagai hukumannya."

Naruto: Apa! Tega bener lo sebagai Author!"

Yui: "Biarin. Ya udah minna-san, selamat membaca." *tepar karna capek*

Naruto: "AUTHOR~! BALIKIN HINATA GUE..!" (nangis guling-gulingan)

.

Happy reading and Here We Go! /^O^/

.

**Disclaimer:**

Tanya papi Masashi Kishimoto aja deh. *digampar kucing -?-*

**Summary:**

"Menangislah. Keluarkan semua perasaanmu, tumpahkan segala bebanmu. Biarkan semua perasaan bersalahmu mengalir seiring airmatamu mengalir. Hilangkan semua perasaan buruk yang telah kau simpan selama ini. Dan.. mulailah dari awal lagi." Ujar Naruto.

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, gaje, abal, misstypo bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Chapter 8**

.  
"Na na na na.." Hinata bernyanyi kecil menuju Universitas Neji. Hari ini Neji sudah janji akan mengajaknya berbelanja atau yang biasa di sebut 'shopping'.

Yah, wajar saja. Soalnya ini hari minggu dan akhir bulan. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena setiap akhir bulan, Neji akan mengajaknya pergi dan membelikannya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dapat disimpan dan dijadikan barang yang berharga. (Kyaaaa.. Neji! Gue juga dong! *digampar Neji*)

"Nii-san lama sekali! Padahal aku sudah siap-siap." Keluh Hinata. Hari ini dia memakai rok rampel berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan memakai baju model sailor berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita berwarna senada seperti roknya. Ditambah aksesoris berupa kalung dengan bandul berbentuk oval dengan ukiran Kristal salju. (agak mirip kalungnya Ichigo Momomiya yang ada di Tokyo Mew-Mew). Kalau dibayangkan, mungkin seperti pakaian gothic. Ia sedang menunggu Neji di bawah pohon yang agak dekat dengan tempat parkir fakultas Neji.

"Lho? Hinata-chan. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata dari arah belakang. Hinata pun berbalik ingin mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tenten Nee-san dan..." Hinata bingung menyebutkan seseorang yang bersama Tenten. Rambutnya panjang berwarna orange.

"Eh.. aku.. maaf, namaku Sasame. Fuma Sasame. Salam kenal." Sapa Sasame lembut ketika menyadari Hinata memandanginya.

"Eh, iya. Salam kenal, Sasame Nee-san." Ucap Hinata agak kikuk.

"Cukup panggil Sasame saja." Kata Sasame.

"Ba-baik, Sasame. Namaku Hinata." Ucap Hinata gugup karena baru pertama kali memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua tanpa suffix nee ato semacamnya.

"Aduh.. Hinata-chan ini. Kenapa jadi gugup begitu. Sasame tidak akan menggigitmu kok, hehehe.." kata Tenten sedikit bercanda.

"Kau ini.." protes Sasame. "Lalu.. kau sedang apa disini, Hinata?" Tanya Sasame.

"Eh.. aku sedang menunggu Neji Nii-san." Jawab Hinata setelah menyesuaikan keadaan (?).

"Neji? Maksudnya, Neji pacarnya Tenten?" Tanya Sasame sambil menunjuk Tenten. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau..!" protes Tenten blushing.

"Ehehe.. gomen. Lalu, kau ada perlu apa sama Neji? Jangan-jangan sudah ada janji ya?" selidik Sasame.

"Iya. Aku sudah jan-.." kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya mendekat.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji dari kejauhan. Ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan kedua gadis disamping Hinata. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." .

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo! Kita pergi shopping! (gomen kalo bahasanya kurang 'ngeh')" teriak Hinata bersemangat sambil menarik Neji dengan cepat. Wah.. Hinata gak sabaran nih, hehe.. *digampar Hinata*.

"Heee.. kalian mau pergi belanja?" Tanya Sasame.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Aku ikut, ya!" pinta Sasame berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja! Nii-san bawa mobil, jadi, pasti muat!" kata Hinata.

"Ok! Jadi, tidak sabar untuk berangkat!" kata Sasame.

"Dasar!" keluh Tenten.

_Habataitara.. modorenai to it__te,,_

_Mezashita no wa, Aoi aoi ano sora.._

Terdengar lagu Blue Bird by Ikomono gakari dari arah Sasame.

"Ah, gomenasai. Aku angkat telpon dulu, ya." Kata Sasame sambil menunjukkan hpnya yang berkedip.

"Iya." Sahut Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi! Ya.. eeh.. sudah sampai disini? Tapi.. bukan apa-apa.. hm.. baiklah. Aku ada di tempat parkir. Ok! Jaa.." Sasame menutup telponnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dari sepupuku. Dia datang kesini buat menjemputku tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dia bawa sepeda motor. Padahal, dia sudah sengaja menjemputku." Keluh Sasame.

"Kalau begitu, sekalian ajak dia saja! Tidak rugikan." Usul Hinata.

"Benarkah? Horeee… baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya sekalian." Kata Sasame bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bisa membantuku memasukkan barang-barang ke mobilkan? Buku-buku dari Dosen banyak sekali yang harus kubawa pulang." Pinta Neji.

"Haaah.. kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi pesuruh juga sih." Keluh Sasame.

"Dasar!" keluh Tenten malu melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau tunggu disini dulu, ya." Pinta Neji. Hinata mengangguk. Neji pun pergi diikuti Tenten dan Sasame.

Setelah Neji dan kedua dayangnya (?) pergi, tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Waahh.. Hinata-hime disini juga, ya." Kata orang yang memeluk Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memeluknya, "Huwaaaa… Na-Naruto-kun.. kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata blushing yang diliputi kekagetan yang sangat amat luar biasa. (lebay)

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, "Ra-ha-si-a.." kata Naruto dengan nada misterius.

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Hinata meronta-ronta. Oh yeah, mana mau Hinata di peluk didepan umum. Walaupun tempat itu lumayan sepi.

"Sebentar saja. Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu." Kata Naruto manja. Hinata jadi merinding mendengarnya.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Nii-san, tolong!" teriak Hinata.

"Ugh.. kau berisik sekali." Keluh Naruto.

"Hinata! Ada apa?" Tanya Neji khawatir yang baru saja datang mendengar teriak Hinata diikuti kedua gadis dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten dan Sasame. Untung tempat parkirnya sepi. Kalo nggak, ufh, udah malu tuh Hinata.

"Huee.. syukurlah Nii-san datang. Tolong lepaskan pelukan Naruto-kun dong." Pinta Hinata mewek (?) sambil meronta-ronta.

"Naruto! Kau apakan Hinata?" Tanya Sasame heran.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja, Sasame." Kata Naruto polos.

"Heee.. kau kenal dengan Sasame?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Tentu saja. Sasame adalah sepupuku." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Sepupu? Jadi, yang dimaksud Sasame tadi itu.." Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasame ke Naruto. Sasame mengangguk.

"Hoeeee… Sasame! Tolong suruh kumis kucing ini melepas pelukannya dong." Pinta Hinata berkaca-kaca ala anak TK *Author diinjek Hinata*..

Sasame merasa kasian pada Hinata dan, "Naruto! Cepat lepaskan Hinata! Kasihan kan dia." Perintah Sasame. Naruto menurut walaupun dalam hati gak ikhlas.

"Bwee.." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto bermaksud mengejek.

"Cih.." Naruto hanya bisa mengedumel dalam hati.

"Hinata, kau punya hubungan apa dengan Naruto? Pacarnya, ya?" tebak Sasame dengan nada jahil.

"BUKAN! Dia musuhku!" bantah Hinata blushing.

"Oooh.." ucap Sasame singkat dengan pandangan jahil. Huaah.. Hinata langsung merinding di pandang seperti itu oleh Sasame.

"Ok! Karena Naruto ada disini. Hinata kutitipkan padamu." Kata Neji seraya mendorong Hinata ke arah Naruto.

"HEEEEEEEEEE… ke-kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata heran plus kaget.

"Karena mobil ku tidak muat karena buku-buku yang diberikan oleh Dosen dan beberapa barang lainnya. Jadi, hanya bisa muat tiga orang." Kata Neji santai. Asal tau aja, mobil Neji itu model sedan, jadi cuma bisa muat 3 atau 4 orang. (yang satu orang diganti ma buku dan barang gaje).

"Tapi, tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Sasame saja." protes Hinata.

"Ano.. gomenasai, Hinata. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Tenten dan Neji. Jadi, kau pergi dengan Naruto saja, ya." Pinta Sasame memelas.

"APA? Aku tid-.. Hmphh.." Naruto langsung membungkam mulut Hinata. Mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pergi saja dulu. Aku akan pergi bersama Hinata." Kata Naruto yang masih tetap membungkam Hinata.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu di Supermarket Konoha, ya." Kata Neji seraya pergi bersama Tenten dan Sasame.

Hinata langsung menepis tangan Naruto yang membungkamnya. "NII-SAN! TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata. Tapi, sayang sekali. Neji sudah hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. (ceileh.. segitunya.)

"Huwaaa.. Nii-san! Kenapa kau tinggalkan adikmu yang manis, cantik dan imut ini dengan orang yang berbahaya ini sih.." Hinata mewek plus pundung ditambah narsis dikit (?). Naruto sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Udah, jangan cengeng seperti itu. Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto sambil menyeret tangan Hinata ke arah motornya,

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hinata seraya menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!" Hinata bersikeras menolak.

"Cerewet. Ayo naik!" Naruto langsung menyeret Hinata dan menyuruhnya naik motornya dan memasangkan helm berwarna putih dengan sedikit motif bunga sakura pada Hinata. (Huwaaa.. aku pengen banget punya helm kayak gini!)

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memaksaku, sih? Aku kan tidak mau ikut." Protes Hinata setelah dia naik motor Naruto.

"Jika aku tidak memaksamu, kau mau diam disini seharian? Aku dengar dari Sasame, banyak hidung belang berkeliaran di kampus ini. Kau mau itu terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menstarter motornya dan menaikinya.

Hinata merasa merinding, tanpa sadar ia memeluk dan menggenggam erat jaket yang dipakai Naruto, "Ti-tidak." Kata Hinata lirih. Hinata memang sedikit trauma dengan para hidung belang yang pernah mengganggunya dulu.

"Kalau begitu. Peganganmu harus erat ya. Aku khawatir kau bisa terjatuh." Kata Naruto yang sedikit (sok) perhatian.

"Erat bagaimana? Aku sudah pegangan lumayan erat. Kau mau aku memelukmu dengan erat sampai kau mati." Kata Hinata dingin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlalu emosian." Kata Naruto yang mulai melajukan motornya menuju ke Supermarket Konoha.

"_Dasar kumis kucing cerewet!"_ Batin Hinata kesal.

.

0ooOOoo0

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai di Supermarket Konoha. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Neji, Tenten maupun Sasame.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu." Kata Naruto setelah memparkirkan motornya.

"Iya." Sahut Hinata.

Mereka berduapun memasuki Supermarket paling canggih itu. Kecanggihannya melebihi Mall-Mall lainnya, lho. Hinata berjalan cukup cepat didepan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto cukup mengimbangi langkah Hinata yang cepat agar tidak kehilangan sosok didepannya.

"Hei, Hinata! Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan lebih pelan. Aku lelah mengikutimu." Protes Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang mencari Neji Nii-san!" kata Hinata sambil celingak celinguk mencari sosok kakaknya.

"Haah.. ya sudahlah." Kata Naruto pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata masih tidak bisa menemukan kakaknya. Padahal ada Naruto juga dibelakangnya tapi, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam padahal biasanya ia berisik sekali. Entah apa yangdipikirkannya saat ini.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Hinata.

"Apa.. kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tembak Naruto. (Uwooo.. Naruto nembak! Naruto nembak! *plak*).

"Heeee.. k-kau bilang apa?" Hinata terkejut plus blushing dengan pernyataan Naruto. Entah pendengarannya yang salah atau karena suara berisik, ia mendengar Naruto menembaknya! /0/o/0/

Naruto yang menyadarinya terkejut, "Eeh.. bukan apa-apa.. lupakan saja, hehehe.." bantah Naruto blushing. Sepertinya tadi ia sedikit melamun.

"Ugh.. sepertinya aku memang mendengar sesuatu padamu. Cepat katakan!" perintah Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Kata Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Kau.."

"NARUTO! HINATA!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Naruto dan Hinata serempak menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka. "Sasame!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi kami mencarimu." Protes Naruto.

'Gomen, gomen, kami tadi mencari tempat untuk istirahat. Ayo kita pergi! Neji dan Tenten sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Sasame. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah yang ditujukan Sasame. Selama perjalanan , Hinata sedikit heran dengan reaksi Naruto yang tersipu malu saat Sasame membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto dan beralih melihat ke arah dirinya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Serius sekali." Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ehehe.. rahasia." Kata Sasame mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ugh.. Naruto-kun, kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto hanya diam dan sedikit tersipu malu membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. Tapi rasa penasaran itu hilang ketika Neji dan Tenten melambai ke arah mereka.

"Kalian kemana saja?" Tanya Neji ketika Hinata, Naruto dan Sasame datang ke arah mereka. Mereka bertiga pun duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kalian darimana saja? Jangan-jangan.. sedang merencanakan untuk acara kencan kalian, ya." Tebak Hinata. Neji dan Tenten blushing.

"Da-darimana kau tau?" Tanya Tenten malu.

"Hanya menebak." Jawab Hinata singkat dengan nada malas.

"Eh, beneran kalian mau kencan? Aku ikut ya! Kita kencan ganda aja." pinta Sasame.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Tapi, kita tidak akan melakukan kencan ganda tapi triple date." Kata Neji.

"Triple? Yang satu lagi siapa?" Tanya Sasame bingung.

"Tentu saja Naruto dan Hinata." Kata Tenten tersenyum.

"HEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak NaruHina kompak.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hinata tegas.

"Pokoknya harus ikut. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian kalau Otou-san dan Hanabi tidak ada." Kata Neji tegas.

Hinata mulai terisak dan mengeluarkan airmata buayanya (?).

"Percuma. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Kau sendiri yang akan menanggung malu." Kata Neji cuek.

Hinata merengut kesal. Kartu ASnya untuk Neji gagal total. Terpaksa Hinata mengikuti acara Triple Date itu walaupun dalam hati sangat kesal melihat ekspresi kemenangan Neji.

.

~Love! Love! Love! ^0^~

.

Hinata mulai bersiap-siap dengan acara Triple Date itu. Hari ini (malam minggu/hari sabtu), lebih tepatnya sore hari, ia mulai memakai gaunnya (dipaksa Neji). Gaun yang dipakai Hinata cukup sederhana, sebuah gaun terusan tanpa lengan berwarna putih lembut dengan pita berwarna pink muda menghiasi dadanya dan sedikit motif bunga sakura menghiasi bagian bawah roknya yang hanya sepanjang lutut. Ia mengenakan sepatu yang mudah dipakai berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya. Tidak lupa syal putih melingkari lehernya. Cuaca malam cukup dingin hingga mengharuskan seseorang untuk memakai mantel maupun syal di luar sana. Rambut indigonya ia biarkan tergerai tanpa aksesoris apapun. Ia tidak berminat untuk berdandan cantik malam ini. Walaupun sederhana, cukup membuatnya terlihat anggun namun simple.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Neji dari ruang tamu.

"Iya!" sahut Hinata. Ia pun turun dari kamarnya menuju Neji yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Wow, my little girl. You're beautiful tonight." Puji Neji kagum ketika Hinata menghampirinya.

"Berhentilah memujiku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Protes Hinata padahal di dalam hatinya cukup senang di puji.

"Hm.. memangnya kenapa? Aku suka melihatmu cantik seperti sekarang. Tapi.. "Neji mulai mengelilingi Hinata, memperhatikan dandanannya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau belum mengeluarkan semua aura kecantikanmu. Baiklah, sepertinya ini waktunya aku mulai menandani dirimu." Kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan sisir dan beberapa alat kecantikan entah darimana dan mulai menyeret Hinata ke kamarnya.

"EEEEEEEHHHH~!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ni-Nii-san! Apa sudah yang kau lakukan padaku!" Tanya Hinata pucat melihat penampilannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya membuatmu jadi terlihat lebih cantik. Bukankah kau terlihat lebih cantik dari yang tadi." Kata Neji tersenyum puas.

"Tapi, tapi, AKU MALU TERLIHAT SEPERTI INI!" kata Hinata yang shock melihat penampilannya di cermin.

Pakaiannya memang tidak berubah, hanya di tambah beberapa aksesoris berupa bros berbentuk bunga sakura yang diletakkan didepan pita di dadanya. Pergelangan tangannya diberi sebuah gelang sederhana berwarna perak dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin Kristal salju yang menghiasi lehernya. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah riasan di wajahnya. Terlihat lebih anggun dan manis.

Neji mengubah model rambut Hinata menjadi sedikit ikal dan mengikatnya menjadi satu menggunakan pita berwarna merah, sebagian kecil bagian depan rambutnya di taruh di depan (bayangin rambut Hinata asli tapi bagian depan tapi sedikit ikal), poninya di sebelah kiri dipakaikan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk 4 kelopak bunga berwarna perak. Wajahnya sedikit di make up, walaupun hanya sebatas bedak tipis. Sebenarnya Neji mau memakaikan lipgloss, tapi Hinata menolak.

Nah, hasilnya, Hinata terlihat lebih feminim, cantik dan manis. Neji tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya (?).

"Nii-san.. darimana Nii-san mendapat keahlian sebagai Stylish rambut?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kau belum tau, ya. dulu aku pernah magang di salon kecantikan untuk tugas kuliahku. Sebenarnya, hanya untuk meneliti psikologi para pelanggan tentang mereka yang sering sekali melampiaskan stress mereka. Tapi, karena bosan mengamati, aku iseng-iseng mempelajari teknik menata rambut di salon tersebut." Ujar Neji panjang lebar (mana ada pelajaran kayak gitu di jurusan Psikologi. =_=" *di jyuuken Neji*)

"Ooh.. be-begitu." Sahut Hinata sweetdropped.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Neji seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

.

0o0o0o0

Neji dan Hinata pun pergi ke tempat janjian mereka memakai mobil. Sebelum pergi, mereka terlebih dahulu menjemput Tenten. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasame, sudah pasti juga ikut memakai mobil sekalian menjemput pacarnya Sasame. Jadi penasaran siapa pacarnya Sasame, hehehe..

Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah Restoran Yakiniku. Restoran itu cukup ramai dan terkenal. Tidak heran banyak orang berdatangan untuk mencicipi menu tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Neji sudah sampai di Restoran tersebut dan sepertinya, Naruto dan lainnya sudah sampai duluan di Restoran itu. Terlihat mereka memilih tempat di bagian dekat jendela.

"Kalian semua lama sekali." Protes Sasame. Malam ini dia memakai gaun polos berwarna biru gelap dengan aksesoris bross berwarna perak dibagian bahunya. Rambut panjangnya ia jepit biasa. Walaupun begitu, ia juga terlihat cantik.

"Gomen, gomen. Tadi di jalan sempat macet." Kata Tenten. Lainnya halnya dengan Tenten, dia memakai baju cina warna pink di atas lutut. Berhubung Tenten gadis tomboy, ia juga mengenakan celana panjang berwarna berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan khusus para cowok harus mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam seperti mengunjungi acara resmi. Mulanya para cowok menolak karena merasa terlalu resmi tapi duo iblis Sasame dan Tenten mengancam sehingga mereka meng-iyakan saja. Hinata tidak terlalu peduli soal penampilan mereka jadi tidak ikut mengancam.

"Oh iya, aku kenalkan pacarku dulu. Namanya Sora." Kata Sasame sambil memeluk lengan pacarnya. (a/n: tau Sora? Itu lho, yang ada di Naruto Shippuden. Reader: udah tauuu!)

"Salam kenal semua!" sapa Sora.

"Salam kenal." Jawab Neji dan Tenten. Hinata tidak ikut menjawab dan Naruto sudah tau siapa Sora.

Mereka pun duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing dalam satu meja besar berbentuk bundar atau oval dengan urutan, Sora, Sasame, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten dan terakhir Neji. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak mau duduk di sebelah Naruto tapi tempat duduknya sudah terisi semua. Jadi terpaksa ia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Pacarmu cantik juga. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Sora yang langsung berbuah jeweran Sasame.

"Kau harus ingat, aku ini pacarmu." Kata Sasame kesal.

"Ugh, iya, iya. Aku tau. Aku hanya bertanya, apa salahnya." Kata Sora membela diri sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit kemerahan. Sasame hanya cemberut.

"Oya, kau belum kenal ya. Kau pasti sudah kenal dengan Neji dan Tenten kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Aku tau dari Sasame. Dia banyak bercerita tentang mereka." Kata Sora.

"Baiklah, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Adik dari Hyuuga Neji." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata. Hinata tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hinata ya..? Nama yang bagus. Kau beruntung dapat pacar yang cantik." Kata Sora.

Hinata mendelik, "Jangan sangka dulu. Aku bukan pacar kumis kucing melainkan dia adalah musuhku!" bantah Hinata kesal.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu, Hinata. Siapa tau kau akan menjadi pacarku suatu saat nanti." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata.

Hinata memberi deathglare pada Naruto, "Lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Hinata dingin dan memasang wajah pembunuh khas keluarga Zaoldyeck.

"I-iya. Jangan pasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu." Pinta Naruto merinding. Ia memang sedikit alergi terhadap sesuatu yang berbau horror atau wajah sadis (?).

"Ha ha ha ha ha.." semua tertawa dengan reaksi Naruto yang ketakutan kecuali Hinata tentunya.

Malam semakin larut, waktunya tarik selimut, cuci kaki biar gak ada semut (?), bismika- *plak* Ugh, sorry salah setting. Ini mah, SMS tidur dari temen. Gomenasai~! =.=

Yak! Ulang lagi! *ditendang reader* (reader: ganggu aja lo!)

Malam semakin larut, mereka pun menikmati kencan mereka pengecualian untuk Hinata karena ia dipaksa ikut. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam. Kita langsung pergi ke Villa Naruto." Kata Neji.

Hinata terbelalak, "Apa! Villa! Aku tidak pernah dengar rencana itu!" protes Hinata.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku lupa." Kata Neji innocent.

"NII-SAN~!"

Akhirnya, Hinata pun pergi dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Nolak juga gak mungkin. Kunci rumahkan di pegang Neji.

.

~oOo~

Saat di perjalanan menuju Villa Naruto, Hinata hanya melamun di dalam mobil. Sekali-kali ia melihat keluar jendela melihat pemandangan malam. Saat ia tengah menikmati hayalannya (?), mobil Neji berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kata Neji mengagetkan lamunan Hinata.

"Sampai?" Hinata pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Pemandangan menakjubkan langsung terpampar dihadapannya. Di depannya ada sungai kecil yang jernih diterangi sinar bulan yang cukup terang. Di dekatnya ada sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu yang lumayan besar. (rumahnya kayak buatan Yamato-taichou pake jurus elemen kayunya.) Itulah Villa Naruto.

Hinata sedikit shock dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya terlihat pucat tetapi, ia mulai menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap biasa. Entah kenapa ia ingin kesana, ke tempat sungai mengalir itu.

"Baiklah, kita langsung masuk saja. Di sini dingin." Kata Sasame menggigil. Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Hinata.

"Ada apa. Hinata? Tanya Neji heran dengan ekspresi Hinata yang datar.

Hinata menoleh, "Nii-san. Apa aku boleh kesana?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah sungai kecil. Neji pun menoleh.

Neji seperti mengerti maksud Hinata, "Haahh.. Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Naruto harus menemanimu." Kata Neji.

"Tapi, aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Hinata.

"Aku tau apa maksudmu, Hinata. Tapi, kau itu perempuan. Aku khawatir jika kau seperti Oka-.. ugh, kau tau maksudku." Kata Neji berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau. Terserah Neji Nii-san saja." kata Hinata lirih. Ia pun pergi ke tepi sungai sendirian. Neji langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, tolong jaga Hinata." Kata Neji lirih sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Ng, baiklah." Ucap Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi Neji.

OooOOooO

"Hei, Hinata. Apa yang terjadi pada Neji? Ekspresinya aneh sekali." Tanya Naruto saat menghampiri Hinata. Hinata terlihat duduk sambil menekuk lututnya dan memandang sungai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"…" Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh ke Naruto dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedih dan kembali memandang sungai yang mengalir. Naruto sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi Hinata seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata terlihat sedih.

Angin mulai berhembus kencang, helai demi helai rambut Hinata melambai. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Tak ingin wajahnya dilihat oleh siapapun. Tubuhnya gemetar dan menggigil. Melihat hal itu, Naruto berinisiatif melepas jasnya.

"Pakailah!" kata Naruto melempar jasnya tepat di kepala Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan menoleh pada Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Bukankah kau kedinginan? Aku melihatmu gemetar." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur saja, ia berdebar-debar melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terlalu diam. Apalagi, hanya mereka berdua disana.

"Arigatou.." ucap Hinata tersenyum lemah. Melihat itu, Naruto jadi uring-uringan.

"Aaaaaaargh! Sudah cukup!" Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar Naruto berteriak. "Kau kenapa, Hinata? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat seperti ini." Tanya Naruto frustasi. Padahal dia cuma gak bisa tenang berduaan dengan Hinata dalam keheningan.

"…" Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jawab!" perintah Naruto tidak sabar.

Hinata kembali memasang tampang memelasnya, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Iya. Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu tapi.. lebih baik kau mengutarakannya daripada menjadi beban di hatimu." Kata Naruto bijak.

"Begitu ya..?" ucap Hinata lirih. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tau mengapa Oka-san ku meninggal?"

"Oka-san? Aku hanya pernah dengar dari Neji, bahwa Oka-sanmu meninggal karena kecelakaan di sungai karena terbawa arus sungai yang deras." Jawab Naruto.

"Huh, kecelakaan? Itu sama sekali tidak benar." Ucap Hinata miris.

"Tidak benar? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa kau tau, tempat seperti inilah Oka-san ku meninggal dan.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa sadar menangis. Naruto ingin menghapus airmata Hinata tapi, kegiatannya berhenti.

"..Aku.. telah membunuh Oka-san."

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Airmata Hinata semakin deras mengalir dari mata terus turun di pipinya.

Whuuuuush~! Angin mulai berhembus diantara mereka berdua, keheningan mulai merajalela ketika Hinata mengatakan hal tadi. Naruto terperangah dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Membunuh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya. aku telah membunuh Oka-san. Gara-gara aku.. Oka-san meninggal. Karena aku, Oka-san jadi.. aku… aku.. hiks.." Hinata semakin meratapi kesalahannya. Ia menangis meraung-raung, tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang dipendamnya sekian lama. Mengeluarkan seluruh beban di hatinya. Melampiaskan semua kekesalannya.

Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Hinata begitu terpuruk.

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa aku harus menangis di depanmu! Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepanmu! Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa aku terus menangis. Kenapa? Padahal, aku sudah mencoba untuk tegar. KENAPA!" Hinata terus menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun bahkan untuk Naruto.

"Hinata.." Naruto merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata. Hinata terus menangis.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi melihat Hinata seperti ini, ia mulai mendekati Hinata dan..

GREB!

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari samping. Hinata yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan, Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Hinata meronta-ronta.

"Menangislah.." ucap Naruto. Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa..?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Menangislah. Keluarkan semua perasaanmu, tumpahkan segala bebanmu. Biarkan semua perasaan bersalahmu mengalir seiring airmatamu mengalir. Hilangkan semua perasaan buruk yang telah kau simpan selama ini. Dan.. mulailah dari awal lagi." Ujar Naruto. Hinata termenung mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terdengar bijak.

"Dasar! Padahal kau ini cuma Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau bisa bicara sebijak ini. Dasar sok keren!" kata Hinata kesal tapi airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, izinkan aku menghibur hatimu yang sedang terluka dan sedih saat ini." Ucap Naruto lembut. Hinata semakin menangis dengan keras dan mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan Hinata menangis dipelukannya.

"Ini salahku. Karena aku tidak mendengar nasehat Oka-san, Oka-san jadi meninggal karena menyelamatkanku yang terbawa arus. Padahal Oka-san tidak bisa berenang. Ini salahku, hiks.. kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati. Kenapa!" Hinata mengeluarkan semua perasaan bersalahnya. Kesalahan yang mengakibatkan orang yang paling disayanginya meninggal dunia.

Naruto membelai rambut Indigo Hinata dengan lembut, "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Oka-sanmu meninggal karena sudah takdirnya. Ini bukan salahmu." Ucap Naruto lembut. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata mengangguk mengerti dipelukannya.

"Aku mengerti. Hanya saja, tempat seperti membuat trauma masa laluku kembali muncul. Setiap kali aku melihat sungai, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Airmataku seolah otomatis tumpah saat aku merenungi kesalahanku. Tapi anehnya, aku masih saja mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Apakah aku sudah gila? Mengapa aku tetap saja mengunjungi tempat ini padahal akan membuatku semakin terpuruk. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, hiks.." Hinata semakin menangisi kesalahannya.

"Mungkin, karena kau sangat menyayangi Oka-san mu. Mungkin, tempat seperti inilah kenangan paling mengerikan dan paling menyenangkan di memorimu. Apa aku benar?' tanya Naruto tersenyum walaupun Hinata tidak melihatnya karena masih membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Naruto.

"Mungkin saja.." ucap Hinata lirih disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, Neji tersenyum melihat mereka berdua di balik jendela.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Dengan begini, Hinata tidak akan lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena meninggalnya Oka-san." Ucap Neji seraya pergi ke kamarnya.(sebenarnya ada 6 kamar dan masing-masing sudah mendapat kamar sendiri tanpa Hinata ketahui).

Naruto terduduk sambil memeluk Hinata. Tangis sang gadis masih belum juga berhenti, walaupun begitu, ia sudah sedikit tenang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

"Iya.." ucap Naruto pelan.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut, kunang-kunang mulai meramaikan sungai tersebut dengan cahayanya yang indah. Keheningan tercipta, yang ada hanyalah suara hewan-hewan malam yang terdengar seperti konser musik yang mengalun lembut.

Dalam keheningan itu, Naruto mulai menyentuh wajah Hinata dan memegang dagu gadis itu agar menatap padanya. Mata lavender sang gadis terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata perlahan-lahan, Hinata tanpa sadar mulai menutup matanya. Naruto mulai mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Mungkin karena kesedihannya yang mendalam, ia tidak menyadarinya.

Malam itu, Para hewan malam menjadi saksi dua insan yang tengah berciuman itu. Mengukir kenangan baru dan menghilangkan semua kepenatan dalam hati.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Naruto masih duduk dengan Hinata yang tertidur di pelukannya walaupun masih ada bekas airmata mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tidak sendirian lagi, Hinata. Aku akan terus bersamamu." Ucap Naruto lembut. Hinata tersenyum lembut walaupun Naruto tau bahwa senyuman itu bukan untuknya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium mata Hinata lembut yang masih basah oleh airmatanya.

.

.

**The End (?) *plak***

**Ehem, masih bersambung kok, hehe.. ^^v**

.

Naruto: "Oi, Author! Ficnya udah selesai! Ayo bangun!" *guncang-guncangin Yui*

Yui: "Hoee? Oh, udah selesai toh. Lalu?" *nyawanya baru kumpul setengah*

Naruto: "Lalu, dimana Hinata?" *masih ngotot nyari Hinata*

Yui: "Elo tuh bego' kuadrat ato buta sih? Lo gak liat siapa disamping gue." *nunjuk cewek yang tidur*

Naruto: "HUWAAAA.. Hinata, elo ngapain disitu?"

Hinata: *bangun* "Oh, Naruto-kun. Ngapain? Lagi tidurlah. Oh ya, nih berkasnya. Katanya disuruh bales pertanyaan dari reviewer. Gue mau tidur lagi." *langsung tidur*

Naruto: *sweetdrop* "Terserah elu dah. Hmm, katanya darimana Author kayak elo bisa tau istilah-istilah semacam Sasuke-teme dan Naruto-dobe. Hah! Dobe? Oi! Author, jawab dong!"

Yui: "Zzzzzz.." *molor bareng Hinata*

Naruto: "Oi! Bangun! Elo ditanya!" *nendang Yui sampai jatuh dari kasur*

Yui: "Sialan lo, Nar! Gue cewek tau! Gak sopan banget nendang cewek."

Naruto: "Emang gue pikirin. Jawab nih pertanyaan!" *nyodorin berkas*

Yui: *baca berkas* "Hmm, gue sih cuma ikut-ikutan. Tapi, katanya sih dari Anime aslinya sendiri. Itu yang gue tau. Udah selesai?"

Naruto: "Belom! Tuh, banyak review yang protes karena elo terlalu lama apdet fic satu ini and liat jumlah reviewnya."

Yui: *ngeliat lagi dan mata langsung bling2* "Wow! Gue dapet review sebanyak Dalmantion! Kereeen! Review protes, Gomen ne minna kalo lama apdet, fic yang lain juga udah lama nggak saya lanjutin. Jadi mau nyicil dulu, hehe.."

Naruto: "Dalmantion? Apaan tuh?"

Yui: "Heee? Elo gak tau? Pernah nonton 101 Dalmantion gak?" (bener gak tulisan Dalmantion)

Naruto: "Oooh.. maksudnya anjing jenis dalmantion itu. Anak anjing totol yang diculik buat dijadiin mantel?"

Yui: "Yup! Gue pengen banget nonton yang 102 Dalmantion. Gak sempet nonton karna ketiduran, huee.. hiks.." *nangis lebay*

Naruto: "Lebay lo! Ok minna, silahkan tinggalkan saran, kritik, flame, pujian dan sebagainya ke Author nyebelin yang suka nelantarin ficnya ini."

Yui: "Huee.. Naru-chan jahat! Yah, emang bener sih. Fic crossover Naruto-Bleach gue aja belum gue lanjutin selama 3 bulan lebih. Hmm.. hampir 4 bulan kayaknya."

Naruto: "Jiaaahh.. malah promosi. Ya udah reader, tinggalin Author lebay bin abal kayak dia aja."

Yui: "Hueee.. Naru-chan jahat. Padahal gue udah susah payah bikin cerita yang romantis antara elo ma Hinata. Kemana rasa terima kasihmu." *lebay*

Naruto: "Romantis ya romantis. Tapi, liat tuh. Alurnya kecepatan, abal, kagak nyambung, ntar reader pada bingung bacanya." *nunjuk fic diatas*

Yui: "HUEEE.. NARU-CHAN JAHAT! Gue kan udah berusaha. Sorry kalo gak sesuai harapan. Minna-san juga, gomen kalo ceritanya terlalu hambar ato apalah, lagi serius ngelanjutin Amaranth Globe yang lebih dari 30 lembar word belum selesai-selesai juga! Kayaknya bakal jadi 3 chapter deh. "

Naruto: "Promosi lagi. Terus promosi apalagi sekarang?

Yui: "Hmm, fic sequel My Enemy My Love apdet! Judulnya, 'Sweets'. RnR ya, hehe.."

Naruto: "Dasar Author sok pamer. Oh ya, ni fic masih berlanjut?"

Yui: "So pasti! So.. jangan menyerah.. jangan menyerah.. untuk nungguin ficku.." *dilempar baskom karna plesetin lagunya D'masiv yang jangan menyerah*

Naruto: "Please review again! Gue urus dulu Author narsis ini. RASENGAN!"

Yui: "HUWAAAAAAAAA!" *tepar n sukses mendarat disamping Hinata*

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah! Chapter 9 update! Tanpa basa basi lagi, happy reading minna-san and here we go~! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masashi~! Pinjam semua karakter Naruto mu yaaaaa? *ditampol Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning: **

AU, OOC sangat, gaje, abal, lebay, misstypo bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, para chara orang tua muncul!, AUTHOR NOTE BERTEBARAN!, gak suka? Wajib baca -?-. *plak*, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 9**

.

"Haah.." helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut yang tengah duduk santai di balkon belakang rumahnya. Siapakah itu? Naruto kah? Bukan! Itu..

"Kushi-chan, kau tau dimana Naru-chan?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Minato, Ayah Naruto. Ternyata Minato, para pemirsa. *plak*

"Dia menginap di Villa Uzumaki bersama Sasame-chan." Jawab Kushina asal. Matanya tetap fokus dengan pekerjaan mengetiknya di laptop orange kesayangannya yang ia beri nama 'Kyuubi' (?).

"Uzumaki? Haha.. kau ada-ada saja. Namamu sekarang kan sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina, Kushi-chan. Seharusnya, kau menyebutnya menjadi Villa Namikaze." Kata Minato tertawa geli. Kushina terdiam sebentar. Ada apa, pemirsa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kushina? Apa Minato mau digebukin? *plak*

"Minato…" panggil Kushina dingin. Minato langsung merinding mendengar nada dingin dari Kushina, istrinya.

"A-apa?" sahut Minato takut-takut. Ia memang paling takut jika nada suara Kushina terdengar menakutkan.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! BRAAAK!" Kushina menggebrak meja yang ada didekatnya yang membuat Minato terlonjak kaget dan berkeringat dingin.

"Huwaaa.. Kushi-chan maaf! Iya, iya, itu Villa uzumaki, bukan Villa Namikaze. Maafkan aku! Hueee.." Minato mewek sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, meminta maaf.

"Minato.."

"Huwaaa.. Kushi-chan, maafkan aku! Tolong.. jangan ceraikan suamimu yang tampan rupawan (?) ini." teriak Minato ketakutan (plus lebay) yang sempet-sempetnya bernarsis ria. =.="

"Huwaaaa.. Minato..!" Kushina langsung berhambur memeluk Minato. Tentu saja hal ini mengagetkan kepala rumah tangga Namikaze ini. Ada gerangan apakah dengan mantan bermarga Uzumaki ini? *digampar Kushina*

"Ku-Kushi-chan.. a-ada apa?" tanya Minato blushing. Jiaaah.. padahal udah suami istri, kenapa masih blushing juga? ==" (Minato: terserah gue dong!)

Yah, maklmumin aja pemirsa, Minato ini udah cinta mati ma Kushina. Waktu ngajak pacaran and ngelamar Kushina, ntu cowok pirang hampir pingsan saking gugupnya. Mirip banget ma Hinata di Anime asli. Kalo Kushina? Jangan tanya. Tuh cewek tomboy banget, tapi yang lebih herannya, Kushina paling seneng bergosip tentang cinta. Padahal, waktu Minato naksir berat ma dia, dia lelet banget nyadarinnya. *plak*

Waktu Minato nyatain perasaannya dulu, dia sendiri nggak nyangka bakal ditembak ma Minato. Helloooo~! Siapa sih yang nggak kaget ditembak oleh cowok super duper keren di sekolahnya. Yah, walaupun malu-malu tapi mau, akhirnya dia juga nerima pernyataan cinta Minato. Toh, dia juga naksir Minato. Lagian, Minato juga enak buat dijahilin (?), hehe... *plak*

(reader: kenapa elo ceritain yang gak berguna sih? Mana NaruHina? *teriak pake toa sambil bawa golok, pisau, kunai, dan benda-benda tajam lainnya*). (Author: sabar. Nanti juga keliatan. Back to the laptop, eh, MinaKushi maksudnya. *digampar reader*)

"Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Mina-pyon (?), ini tidak mungkin!" Kushina makin mewek dipelukan Minato.

"A-ada apa, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato gugup. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Jiaaaah.. padahal udah nikah, ngapain masih deg-degan. *digampar Minato* (Minato: terserah gue dong! Jantung juga jantung gue!).

"Ini tidak mungkin! Aku.. aku.. KEHILANGAN IDE UNTUK KELANJUTAN NOVELKU YANG KE-45!"

GUBRAKK!

Minato sweetdrop. Jiaah.. pantesan aja ada kalimatnya sedikit janggal. Seharusnya dia bilang 'Itu tidak mungkin!' kalau berhubungan dengan Villa, bukan 'ini tidak mungkin!'. Ternyata, yang dimaksud Kushina tuh Novelnya toh. =="a

"No-novel?" ucap Minato sweetdrop.

Yup! Kushina adalah seorang Novelis Romance yang best seller. Novel-novelnya selalu laris manis kayak pisang goreng yang lagi anget-angetnya diangkat dari penggorengan (?). (Kushina: dasar author sinting! Novel gue yang keren disamain pisang goreng? Enak aja lo! *nendang author ke laut*).

Sedangkan Minato adalah seorang presiden direktur di perusahaan besar Namikaze. Sekali-kali, ia ditawarkan main film atau iklan oleh para produser maupun sutradara yang terpesona pada tampangnya yang mirip aktor laga daripada seorang wirausahawan. Tentu saja Minato menolak kecuali naskah filmnya ditulis oleh Istrinya sendiri. Yup! Selain menulis Novel, Kushina juga menulis naskah film. Tapi pekerjaan itu sangat jarang dilakukan Kushina, katanya 'Merepotkan'.

Back to MinaKushi lagi deh. *plak*

"Iya. Minato-kun…" panggil Kushina manja. Widih.. *plak*

"A-apa?" sahut Minato gugup. Suara manja Kushina bikin dia meleleh kayak es batu yang lagi dijemur di atas kompor (?), wkwkwk.. XD *diinjak Minato*

"Ternyata nggak berhasil!" Kushina cemberut sambil melepas pelukannya dari Minato.

"Eh?" Minato kebingungan dengan ucapan Kushina barusan. "Apanya yang nggak berhasil?"

"Ugh.. biasanya kalau aku memelukmu, inspirasi untuk kelanjutan novelku selalu datang. Aneh. Apa kau sudah tidak berguna lagi, ya?" ucap Kushina asal.

Kretek! Minato membatu, retak, kemudian hancur lebur (?).

"Tidak berguna.. Tidak berguna.. Tidak berguna.." Minato pundung dan meringkuk kayak bola sepak dan mirip anak kecil yang baru aja dimarahin ma orang tuanya. Kushina yang melihatnya langsung kalap.

"Heee.. Mina-chan, gomenasai. Aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan dianggap serius ya, hehe.." hibur Kushina. Kebiasaan Kushina yang selalu mengganti suffix panggilan buat Minato sepertinya sudah ditulari oleh Fye D. Flourite dari Anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle saat memanggil Kurogane seperti, Kuro-chan, Kuro-pyon, Kuro-sama, Kuro-rin, Kuro-wan wan, dan Kuro-Kuro lainnya. *dijitak Kurogane dari Anime Tsubasa Chronicle*

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato memastikan. Nadanya seperti anak kecil yang baru ditenangin ma orang tuanya. *digampar Minato*

"Iya, iya. Haah.. kalau begini, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan novelku? Padahal, kalau ada Naru-chan yang biasa aku peluk, mungkin inspirasi buat novelku akan muncul." Ucap Kushina lirih. Minato tersentak kaget. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu (?).

"Tunggu! Jadi selama ini, kau memelukku hanya ingin mendapat inspirasi, begitu?" tanya Minato sedikit curiga.

"Kurang lebih… iya. Habis, kau gampang sekali gugup saat kepeluk. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menjahilimu, haha…" Kushina tertawa geli saat-saat ia mengingat memeluk Minato pertama kali hingga pria pirang itu pingsan dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi.. selama ini kau memanfaatkanku?" tanya Minato dingin.

"Gomen, gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud men-.. CUP!" Kushina terkejut. Minato tiba-tiba saja menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Wow~! (reader: Tobat! Baru aja selesai puasa dah bikin dosa lagi! *gampar author*)

"Mi-Minato…" giliran Kushina yang blushing ketika Minato melepas ciuman singkatnya.

"Kali ini.. aku yang menang." Ucap Minato menyeringai licik seraya pergi ke kamar mandi (?).

Kushina terduduk lemas. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya Minato menciumnya. Sama seperti yang barusan. Seringai licik yang sudah mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Ta-tadi itu.. sama seperti yang dulu. Tapi… huaaaaa! Padahal itu cara yang paling ampuh saat aku mendapatkan inspirasi! Kenapa nggak muncul-muncul juga?" Kushina frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah panjangnya. Kalian tau kenapa Kushina nggak dapat inspirasi waktu Minato menciumnya? Itu karena.. cara kayak gitu udah ke pake buat novel ke-11nya. =.="

Daripada liat Kushina stress, mending liat Minato. Kenapa tuh cowok blonde nggak keluar-keluar dari tadi?

Terlihat Minato tengah duduk disamping westafel. Wajahnya memerah semerah mouse yang dipake Author buat mindahin kursor. *plak*

"Ugh.. lagi-lagi aku mencium Kushi-chan tanpa sadar. Memalukan sekali." Gumam Minato deg-degan sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Gila tuh, Minato! Padahal udah nikah belasan tahun, tingkahnya kayak baru aja pacaran ma Kushina. Pasangan awet muda, oey! *digampar MinaKushi yang blushing*

Dasar Minato! Blushing mulu ma Kushina. Liat Kushina lagi, ah~!

"Huwaaa.. kalau gini caranya. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan novelku yang ke-45! Seandainya aja ada Naru-chan, mungkin.. eh, Naru-chan? Bener juga! Siapa tau ada sesuatu dikamarnya yang membuat inspirasiku muncul kembali." Kushina langsung ngacir ke kamar Naruto tanpa mempedulikan suaminya yang hampir sekarat (?) gara-gara blushing terus di kamar mandi.

BRAAKK!

Kushina langsung menggeledah kamar Naru. Dari kolong tempat tidur sampai lubang tikus *plak*, ehm, maksud author, bak sampah (?).

Kalian heran, kenapa Kushina nyari di bak sampah? Itu karena… Peraturan DDS no. 21, selalu cari bukti di tempat sampah. *plak* (lha! Kenapa malah nyambung ke Detective School Q? Tapi beneran lho, ada peraturan kayak gitu. *plak*)

"Eh? Apa ini? Seperti sebuah foto.." gumam Kushina ketika menemukan sebuah foto di samping bak sampah tersebut. Ia pun melihat foto tersebut dan terpampang foto gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak kapan Naru-chan menyimpan foto gadis manis?" gumam Kushina heran. Ia pun membalikkan foto tersebut dan menampakkan tulisan yang bertuliskan..

"Hyuuga Hinata..?"

.

* * *

~oOoOoOo~

Sementara itu, di Villa Namikaze *plak*, ehm, maksud Author, Villa Uzumaki. Di sebuah kamar bercat kuning. Seorang pemuda pirang tengah tertidur pulas hingga…

"**~~!" **

BRAAAAK!

"NARUTO! Kau berisik sekali! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" Protes Sasame memasuki kamar Naruto dengan paksa.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan bersimpah keringat dingin. "Sa-Sasame.." ucap Naruto sambil melirik Sasame.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya Sasame heran.

"E-eh.. itu.. aku.. hanya mimpi buruk, hehe.." kata Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sasame penasaran.

"Eh, i-itu.. " Naruto terlihat ragu. _"Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku bermimpi Oka-san menemukan foto Hinata di kamarku. Bisa gawat kalau Oka-san menemukannya. Bisa-bisa, aku ditanyai macam-macam untuk bahan Novelnya."_

"Apa?" tanya Sasame makin penasaran.

"Itu.. apa aku harus memberitahumu? Tidak perlu kan? " kata Naruto sedikit ketus. Yeah~ akting mode: on.

"Ya, ya. kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Oh ya, sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Cepatlah keluar." Kata Sasame

"Baiklah." Sasame pun keluar dari kamar Naruto. "Huft.. syukurlah." Naruto bernafas lega.

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba saja Sasame kembali dari kamar Naruto. Tentu saja ini mengagetkan pemuda pirang itu lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Aku lupa sesuatu. Ganti bajumu. Kau betah juga pakai jas saat tidur, hihihi.." Sasame tertawa geli seraya kabur dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto dengan polosnya melihat pakaiannya dan.. "~!"

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Ugh.. siapa sih yang berisik pagi-pagi?" keluhku sambil menyelimuti tubuhku yang terasa dingin. Aku kembali ke alam mimpiku lagi tanpa kupedulikan siapa yang berteriak tadi.

**~Dreamland~**

"_Tidak! Tolong aku! Ku mohon.. seseorang tolong aku!"_ aku berusaha lari sekuat tenaga. Aku berusaha menghindari dari binatang buas itu. Aku takut sekali dengan salah satu binatang melata itu. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba saja dikejar oleh seekor ular yang sangat besar. Kalau di televisi, biasanya ular tersebut disebut Anaconda. Tapi.. INI SIH LEBIH BESAR DARI ANACONDA! Mana besarnya kayak Manda, kuchiyose no jutsu milik Orochimaru dari film 'Naruto' (?). (Hah? Chara Naruto nonton Naruto? O.O)

Aku berusaha berlari lebih cepat, jalan yang kulalui lebih mirip labirin, aku seperti berputar-putar dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Anehnya.. aku tidak melihat siapapun yang dapat menolongku. Apakah aku akan mati? Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Ular besar itu terus mengikutiku. Aku ketakutan setengah mati ketika ular besar itu hampir menggigitku.

Saat pandanganku mulai kabur karena kelelahan dan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa yang pernah terjadi padaku, mataku tertuju pada seseorang didepanku. Akhirnya.. ada seseorang juga yang bisa menolongku. Ku mohon.. tolong aku..

Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya saja. Rambut pirang itu terlihat familiar bagiku. Ia pun berbalik dan..

"_NARUTO-KUN?"_ aku terkejut dengan sosoknya yang hanya beberapa puluh meter di depanku. Ia terdiam begitu saja. Diam dan tak bergerak. Hanya memandangku dari kejauhan.

Belum sempat aku memikirkan alasan mengapa Naruto-kun diam saja, ular itu tiba-tiba saja….

"_~!"_

`**Dreamland end~**

"~!" aku reflek terbangun. Aku merasa shock dan ingin menangis dengan mimpi yang baru saja aku alami.

BRAAAAK!

"HINATA! APA YANG TERJADI?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamarku dan mendatangiku dengan wajah penuh khawatir. Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis didadanya. Tubuhku gemetar dan aku merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku sedikit lega dengan kedatangan Naruto sekarang.

**End's POV

* * *

**

Hinata terus menangis dan tubuhnya gemetar sambil memeluk Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Hi-Hinata.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto blushing. Baru kali ini ia dipeluk oleh seorang gadis selain ibunya. (yang chapter-chapter kemarin memeluk, hehe..)

"Aku.. takut. Takut sekali, hiks.." Hinata terus menangis. Naruto yang tidak tega dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang, mulai membalas pelukannya dan membelai rambut indigonya dengan lembut yang masih berhiaskan pita merah yang mengikat rambut indigonya.

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa. Aku disini." Kata Naruto lembut.

"Hinata! Apa yang terja-.." Neji yang tiba-tiba masuk terperangah dengan pemandangan didepannya. Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dengan mesra (?). "Na-Naruto.. kau.. sedang apa?"

Naruto dengan polosnya menoleh ke Neji terkejut, "Huwaaaaaaaaaa… i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Kata Naruto blushing seraya melepas pelukan Hinata.

"Naruto… apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga Hinata menangis?" Neji langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"A-aku tidak membuatnya menangis. Dia sendiri yang memelukku duluan." Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Bohong! Hinata, apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai membuatmu menangis?" tanya Neji.

Hinata menoleh pada Neji, "Lho? Neji nii-san? Naruto-kun? Kalian sedang apa di kamarku?" tanya Hinata polos.

GUBRAKK!

Neji dan Naruto sweetdrop.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hinata.. apa.. kau baru saja melupakan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Naruto sweetdrop.

"Apa? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau benar-benar lupa? Padahal tadi kau memelukku sambil menangis dan mengatakan 'takut'. Apa kau lupa itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngotot.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata sedikit shock dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja benar. Tanya saja pada Neji." Tunjuk Naruto pada Neji.

"Hei, aku tidak tau apa-apa. Jangan tanya padaku." Kata Neji membela diri.

"_A-aku.. memeluk Naruto-kun? I-itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin__ aku memeluk kumis kucing.. aku.. pasti bermimpi."_ Batin Hinata galau.

"N-Neji Nii-san.." panggil Hinata lirih.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Neji khawatir seraya menghampiri Hinata di tempat tidurnya.

"Katakan ini mimpi." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ekh? A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Neji sedikit bingung.

"KATAKAN INI MIMPI!" teriak Hinata. Neji dan Naruto langsung budeg seketika (?).

"_Ya ampun! Cantik-cantik teriakannya keras banget. Bisa tuli permanen (?) nih_." Batin Naruto dan Neji bersamaan. *Digaplok NejiNaru*

"Hi-Hinata.. ja-jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti sasame dan yang lainnya bisa-.."

BRAAKK!

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sasame, Tenten dan Sora tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa dikomando. Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto sweetdrop dengan kemunculan tiga orang yang.. ng.. berantakan?

Liat aja penampilan Sasame, masih memakai apron yang belepotan kecap, minyak dan bumbu-bumbu dapur lainnya, keadaan Tenten dan Sora juga tidak jauh beda. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi perang di dapur. =='

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka? Apakah Naruto berbuat macam-macam denganmu? Apakah Naruto menciummu?" tanya Sasame blak-blakan.

BLUSH!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH~!"

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata langsung merah padam. Mendengar perkataan Sasame, Hinata jadi ingat dengan kejadian tadi malam bahwa dirinya TELAH berciuman dengan Naruto.

"_Ke-kenapa aku baru__ mengingat soal itu.. aku.. berciuman dengan.. Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dengan wajah blushing. Begitupun Naruto, sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka langsung membuang muka dengan arah sebaliknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Ugh.. tenanglah. Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, itu cuma ciuman, tidak lebih."_ Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"_A-aku.. berciuman dengan Naruto-kun? Ciuman pertamaku.."_ Hinata sedikit shock dengan mata berkunang-kunang memikirkan kejadian tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini.

"Daripada itu, Hinata. Kenapa kau teriak tadi? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk?" Neji berusaha mengalihkan topik dari situasi yang penuh debaran (?).

Hinata tersadar, "I-iya, Nii-san. Aku.. bermimpi dikejar ular yang sangat besar. Ular itu sangat mengerikan seperi Manda, kuchiyose no jutsu milik Orochimaru dari anime 'Naruto'." Curhat Hinata.

"Eh? Animeku?" tanya Naruto ikut nimbrung dan langsung berbuah lemparan bantal dari Hinata.

"Bukan! Dasar kucing bodoh!" umpat Hinata.

Neji langsung mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata, "Sedikit hangat. Kau tidak keseringan nonton 'Naruto' kan, Hinata? Sampai-sampai kau bermimpi Manda segala." Kata Neji yang berbuah tepisan tangan dari Hinata.

"Neji Nii-san! Aku serius! Aku ketakutan dikejar ular sebesar itu tau!" protes Hinata.

"Iya, iya. Nii-san minta maaf, hehe.." ucap Neji sedikit bercanda.

Tenten yang mendengar mimpi Hinata, sedikit berpikir serius. "Hinata!" panggil Tenten.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin tau, apakah di dalam mimpimu ada seorang pria?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

DEG!

Hinata jadi teringat Naruto yang ada dimimpinya. Dengan ragu-ragu dan sedikit blushing, Hinata mengangguk.

"Heeee? Benarkah? Wah, selamat ya, Hinata!" Tenten langsung menyalami Hinata. Naruto dan orang-orang yang ada didalam kamar sweetdrop dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Tenten yang gaje. Sedangkan Hinata tambah bingung dengan kelakuan Tenten yang nggak jelas.

"A-anoo.. selamat untuk apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Wah, kau belum tau arti mimpi ular itu ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Pasti artinya musibah!" kata Hinata yakin.

Tenten yang mendengar jawaban Hinata langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua orang (minus Tenten) sweetdrop.

"Tenten, sepertinya kau perlu masuk rumah sakit deh." Kata Neji pasrah melihat kelakuan gaje pacarnya.

"hahaha.. ada-ada saja kau, Neji. Aku kan tidak sakit." Kata Tenten setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Kalau kau tidak sakit, kenapa kau tertawa seperti orang gila sih." Kata Sora sedikit heran.

"Aku hanya menertawakan jawaban polos Hinata. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tau arti mimpi itu." Kata Tenten.

"Lebih baik Nee-san beritahu artinya daripada menertawakanku." Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Waah~.. kayaknya ada yang ngambek nih. Baiklah, akan aku beri 'tempe' padamu." Ucap tenten sedikit bercanda.

"NEE-SAN!" suara Hinata terdengar agak keras.

"Haha.. baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan. Aku diberitahu oleh Oka-san tentang arti mimpi ular tersebut. Kata Oka-san, mimpi dikejar ular pertanda ada seseorang yang tertarik padamu.." kata Tenten. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung blushing.

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam ya?" tanya Sora.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok, haha.." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Terus?" tanya Hinata sedikit tertarik.

"Nah, kata Oka-san, kalau kita mimpi dikejar ular dan didepan kita ada seorang pria, berarti, itu adalah belahan jiwamu." Ujar Tenten.

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata merasa pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ya. Kalau kau bermimpi dikejar ular dan ada seorang pria dihadapanmu, itu artinya dia adalah jodohmu. Pasangan hidupmu." Ujar Tenten lagi.

Let's countdown!

Three..

Two..

One..

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!"

.

.

* * *

**To be continue**

.

* * *

Naruto: "Huwaaaaaa.. apa ini?" *kaget liat orang tepar*

Minato: "Sungguh mengenaskan. Siapa dia?"

Hinata: "Hueeee… ini Author! Dia habis babak belur dalam cerita ini. Dari tadi dia ditampar tanpa sebab. Kau kejam sekali!" *nunjuk Minato*

Minato: "Eits, sorry lady. Jangan main asal tuduh aja. Dia begitu karena kena hukum karmanya."

Naruto: "Emang bener sih. Tapi, kasian juga kalo dibiarin kayak gini. Siapa lagi yang bisa ngelanjutin nih fic, hueee.. T.T" *nangis gaje*

Kushina: "Repot amat sih kalian. Nih, kasih minuman penambah tenaga ala Kushina, kekeke.." *langsung minumin tuh minuman gaje ke Yui*

Yui: -glek-glek-glek- *langsung sadar* "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! MINUMAN APA INI? KALIAN NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE YA?" *deathglare tingkat tinggi*

MinaKushiNaruHina: "Oh, sudah sadar ya. Syukurlah." *senyum*

Yui: "Eh?"

Naruto: "Si Author ini bikin khawatir aja."

Hinata: "Syukurlah kau bisa sehat kembali." *Senyum manis*

Yui: "Hueee.. ternyata kalian peduli padaku. Aku seneng banget, hiks.. " *terharu*

Kushina: "Ok! Mumpung elo dah sadar, balesin nih review." *nyerahin tumpukan review*

Yui: "What? Masa' gue sendirian sih? Kalian juga ikut bantu!" *psang tampang memelas*

Kushina: "Ogah! Gue masih punya banya kerjaan. Gak ada waktu buat bales komentar gak jelas!"

Yui: "Beneran nih gak mau?" *keluar aura hitam*

Minato: "Ku-Kushi-chan, sebaiknya kita bantu saja. Sebelum kita hancur." *merinding*

Kushina: "Penakut amat ja-.." *merinding liat Yui dipenuhi aura hitam* "O-ok! Gue bantu. Peace, hehe.." ^^v"

Yui: *senyum* "Bagus! Kalo gitu, tolong bales reviewnya." *nyerahin review ke Kushina*

Kushina: "Dasar Author sialan. Dari **Pik-pik**, oh.. suka ceritanya ya? Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Naruto: "Dari **ZephyAmfoter**, kelelep? Tenggelem dong!" *digampar Yui*

Yui: "Yang serius!"

Naruto: "I, iya. Penasaran ma sikap Hinata? Kayaknya dia biasa-biasa aja tuh. Gak tau deh gimana sikap Hinata di chapter depan."

Yui: "selanjutnya dari **Higashikuni**, wah.. di chapter ini belum ada orang ke-3. mungkin chapter depan."

Naruto: "Mungkin? Elo mau buat penghalang gue ma Hinata lagi?"

Yui: "Yaa.. gitu deh, khu khu khu.." *evil smirk*

Hinata: "Dari **Yuki aiko,** wew~ masa' sekeren itu sih? Perasaan nih fic berantakan banget."

Yui: "Hinata! Jangan jelek-jelekkan imageku di depan reader!"

Hinata: "Emang nyatanya gitu. Wah, maaf apdetannya telat. Authornya kelelep (?) dengan tugas kuliahnya."

Yui: "Huee.. ternyata elo perhatian juga." *terharu kembali*

Minato: "Nggak nyangka kita dapet Author lebay kayak dia. Selanjutnya dari **Naru Luv Hina**. Ohayou gozaimasu! Segitu bagusnya kah fic Author lebay ini? Nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa? Pke tulisan aja biar gampang, hehe.."

Yui: "Huee.. Mina-chan jahat!" *mewek*

Hinata: "Halah.. lebay banget nih orang. Review selanjutnya dari **Magrita loves NaruHina**. Heeee? Mau adegan itu di anime aslinya? Aku juga mauu! Ayo kita request ke Masahi Kishimoto!" *semangat '45*

YuiNaru: "Hinata.." ==" *sweetdrop liat Hinata OOC*

Kushina: "**Chandii Applesnow**, suka fic gaje ini? Yang bener aja. Kerenan novel gue." *dilempar sepatu*

Yui: "Wah, gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat. Tapi, saya usahain biar bisa apdet secepatnya."

Kushina: "Sok formal lo!"

Naruto: "Dari **reno**, wuih, bner bgt. Gue juga suka banget adegan romance antar gue dan Hinata, haha.. XD" *ngakak gak berenti*

Yui: *siapin telpon rumah sakit jiwa*

Minato: "Selanjutnya dari **Nagisa Imanda**, wow, lumayan banyak juga yang bilang fic ini keren walaupun aslinya berantakan. Wah… kayaknya mereka belum jadian tuh. Ow, ada pantun juga. Ok! Gue bales! Ikan cucut dimakan Papa, chapter yang anda tunggu sudah ada. Kerenkan? Hehe.." *narsis*

Yui: "Kushina, kok bisa elo nikah ma orang narsis kayak dia sih?" *tunjuk Minato*

Kushina: "masih mending daripada elo!"

Yui: "Kushi-chan jahat. T.T"

Kushina: *cuek* "Selanjutnya dari **Youchi Hikari**, fic'a keren? Kenapa fic berantakan kayak gini dibilang keren sih? Mencurigakan." *pasang pose detektif*

Yui: "Halah, jangan iri deh."

Hinata: "Haah.. kapan tempat ini bisa tenang ya? Dari HiN4rUt0, eh? Review yang mana ya?"

Naruto: "Dari **Kurosaki Yume-chan**, hee.. cute? Hinata benci aku, dibilang cute? Gue nggak terima!" *ditendang ke bak sampah*

Yui: "Dari **Himeka-chan lagi**, eh? Pengen jadi author ffn? Wah, caranya gampang kok. Tinggal sign up aj, trus isi semua data lengkap! Jangan sampai ada yang kosong termasuk mencentang. Terus kalo udah selesai n ada pengumuman pendftran berhasil dengan tulisan hijau, silahkan cek emailnya. Nanti ada email dari untuk mengklik alamat akunnya. Selamat mencoba. ^^"

Minato: "Dari **Aojiru Rin**, banyakin rivalnya Hinata? Waduh, kayaknya gak bisa tuh. Kalo banyak-banyak, kapan selesainya nih fic? Author dah kebelet (?) pengen publish fic NH baru kalo fic satu ini dah selesai."

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **Namikaze lin-chan**. Oi! Jangan sebut gue BAKA. Salahin aja authornya. Dia sendiri yang buat nih cerita." (nunjuk Yui)

Hinata: "Sabar, Naruto-kun. Gomen ne lin-chan. Eh? Iri ma aku? Wah~ jadi malu." *blushing*

Naruto: *sweetdrop*

Kushina: "Selanjutnya dari **Namikaze-Tania-Chan**. Eh? MINATO! Sebenernya elo punya istri/anak berapa sih? Kenapa dari tadi banyak yang pake nama 'Namikaze' sih?" *siapin kunai, katana, dll buat menghajar Minato*

Minato: *merinding* "Haduh, jangan cemburu dong, Kushi-chan. Mungkin mereka hanya fansku." *dihajar sampai Mars oleh Kushina*

Hinata: "Ng.. review selanjutnya gak ada namanya. Tapi, ini dah di apdet!"

Yui: "Review terakhir aku aja deh. Dari **brokenwings**, eeeh? Jatuh cinta ama gue? Mau ngajak ngedate? Haha.. boleh, boleh. Asal dengan satu syarat, siapin uang 100 milyar buat kita ngedate, khu khu khu.." *evil smirk*

Kushina: "Dasar Author matre!"

Yui: "Biarin! Oya, saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini lama apdetannya. Yang benar aja! Dosen ngasih tugasnya gak tanggung-tanggung. Saya bener-bener nggak ada waktu ngetik fic, hueee.. T.T"

Naruto: "Aduh, kasiaaan."

Yui: "Terserah elu dah. Yah, walaupun chapter bukan yang terbaik, tapi semoga terhibur walaupun author note kurang kerjaan bertebaran dalam fic ini. Semoga gak ganggu yang baca."

Kushina: "Hooo.. baru nyadar toh."

Yui: *cuek* "Ok! Karena bentar lagi saya ujian, dengan ini saya menyatakan (ceile bahasanya), saya akan hiatus sementara waktu! Do'ain saya biar dapet nilai bagus ya, hehe.."

Hinata: "Sempet-sempetnya." *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Oya, hampir aja lupa. Thanks buat Rei-nii atas usulan tokoh-tokoh tambahan yang aku butuhkan." (nunjuk-nunjuk, Shion, Sasame, dan Sora).

Naruto: "Oh, gitu toh."

Yui: "Oya, satu lagi. Soal mimpi dikejar ular itu aku ambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Yah, walopun gak sampe ada cowok sih. Dan soal arti mimpi ular itu lumayan bener lho. Kalo nggak percaya, coba tanya ibu atau tetangga (?) kalian yang sudah menikah, apa mereka pernah mimpi dikejar ular?"

Kushina: "Udah deh. Kepanjangan nih."

Yui: "Terserah gue dong!"

Minato: "Ok, semuanya! Kata terakhir!"

All: "REVIEW PLEASEEEE~!"

.

**Cute Smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

Yui: "Hola Minna-san! Lumayan lama gak ketemu ya? Hehe.." *senyum innocent*

Reader: "LUMAYAN APANYA! DAH LAMA BANGET TAU!" *teriak pake toa*

Yui: *budeg seketika* "A-aduh.. kuping gue.."

Naruto: "Elo kemana aja sih? Fic ini terlantar tau!" *ikutan marah*

Yui: "Sorry, bro. Lagi sibuk sama tugas dan ujian, hehehe.." *pasang tampang innocent*

Naruto: "Kalo gitu... CEPETAN MULAINYA!" *ikutan teriak pake toa*

Yui: "Woi! Jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik lu!" *gampar Naruto*

Hinata: "Yui-chan, tolong mulai saja ya."

Yui: "Huweeee.. Hina-chan. Makasih! Hanya kau saja yang baik padaku, hiks.." *terharu*

Hinata: "Tolong ya." *senyum manis*

Yui: "Ok! Dengan semangat '95, akan kukerjakan fic ini dengan penuh semangat!" XD

Naruto: "Bukannya '45 ya?" =.=' *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Halah, '45 angkanya terlalu kecil. Jadi pake angka tertinggi aja, haha.. XD"

Naruto: "Terserah deh." *pasrah*

Yui: "Happy reading minna-san and here we go! Aku apdet 2 chapter sekaligus lho!" *plak-gak ada yang nanya-*

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Bolehkah saya memiliki Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei? *ditampol Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning:**

Au, very OOC, abal banget, garing, kriuk-kriuk -?-, gajeness, lebayness, misstypo berantakan, siapin kantong plastik buat nafas (?), nggak nyambung, mungkin bakalan terselip bahasa gue-elo, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 10**

.

* * *

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Teriakan Hinata yang bisa diperkirakan sampai 7 oktaf membuat semua orang reflek budeg seketika hingga hampir semua orang tepar dibuatnya. Hampir!

"_A-aduh.. kuping gue.." _Naruto berusaha tetap sadar dari teriakan maut (?) Hinata tadi walaupun telinganya terasa berdenging. _"Keras banget nih teriakan. Semoga aja kuping gue masih berfungsi."_ batin Naruto lebay.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto yang masih diam karena pendengarannya sedikit terganggu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian..

"Oi, Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa!" sahut Hinata sinis.

'Jangan teriak-teriak! Telingaku sakit, tau!" protes Naruto yang sepertinya masih selamat dari kerasnya teriakkan Hinata.

"Kumis kucing berisik! Terserah aku teriak-teriak gimana. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan!" Hinata balas protes. Sepertinya Hinata berusaha melawan kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah jodohnya. _"Pokoknya gue nggak percaya kalau jodoh gue itu Naruto-kun! Pasti arti mimpi itu salah. Salah! Salah!" _batin Hinata bersikeras.

"Aku memang tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi.. teriakanmu membuat semua orang pingsan massal. Kau mengerti!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sekumpulan orang-orang yang pingsan sambil menutup telinga mereka.

Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Eh? Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lainnya? A-apa benar aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata sweetdrop melihat sekumpulan orang tepar dengan pose aneh alias pingsan sambil nutup telinga.

"Ya, begitulah. Bisa dibilang, teriakanmu setara dengan beruang yang lagi melahirkan." Ucap Naruto ngasal tanpa menyadari ucapannya telah membuat seseorang menjadi sangat kesal.

Twitch! Dahi Hinata berkedut kesal.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Seperti beruang melahirkan." Ucap Naruto mengulanginya tanpa sadar.

"Kumis kucing kurang ajar! Jangan mengataiku seenaknya! Dasar.. Naruto-kun no baka! Baka! Baka!" Hinata langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cara memukulnya seperti seorang cewek yang kesal pada pacarnya. (Hinata: Naruto-kun bukan pacarku! / *blushing*)

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Naruto langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk bertahan dari serangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

"Kumis kucing sialan! Mesum! Kucing garong! Baka Neko! Dasar baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Hinata marah sambil memukul Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya dengan kesal.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Naruto terus-terusan dipukuli Hinata tanpa ampun.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan brutal Hinata. Ia heran, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Memukulimu sampai puas. Berani sekali kau mengatai teriakanku seperti beruang melahirkan. Dasar kurang ajar." Kata Hinata kesal.

"_Hah! Jadi c__uma alasan itukah dia memukulku?"_ batin Naruto heran. "Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Hanya marah pada masalah sepele seperti itu." Ucap Naruto sedikit menyindir.

"Cerewet! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah sih? Apa kau belum puas mengejekku. Dasar kumis kucing sialan!" Hinata semakin panas saja dengan nada sindiran dari Naruto.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah membuatmu marah. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif." Kata Naruto membela diri.

"Urusai! Kau yang salah! Salah! Salah! Salah!" Hinata terus menerus memukuli Naruto dan terus menyalahkannya.

"Hei! Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkanku terus! Kenapa kau cepat sekali emosian sih? Padahal tadi malam saja kau bersikap sangat manis padaku. Ups.." Naruto keceplosan. Tapi berkat itu, Hinata menghentikan aksi pemukulannya dan langsung blushing.

"Ja-jadi.. tadi malam.. bukan.. mimpi." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata mengingat ia berciuman dengan Naruto tadi malam.

Naruto ikut-ikutan blushing juga mengingat kejadian tadi malam, "Ng.. itu.." Naruto sedikit kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu.. pasti tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin terjadi. TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU PASTI BOHONG!" Hinata kembali melancarkan serangan pukulannya ke Naruto. Entah kenapa, hanya Naruto yang terlihat sebagai sasaran pukulannya.

"_O-oi! Segitu shocknya kah Hinata berciuman ma gue?"_ batin Naruto heran seraya kembali menyilangkan tangannya guna melindungi wajahnya yang tampan -?-. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah menyebut dirinya sudah berciuman dengan Hinata. Yah, wajarlah. Ini kan ciuman pertamanya. First kiss gitu.

Hinata terus memukuli Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas, yah.. walaupun dia pasrah aja dipukuli seperti itu. Tapi yang namanya manusia, tentu saja punya batas kesabaran. Hal inipun dialami oleh Naruto.

"Hoi! Hentikan!" teriak Naruto kesal seraya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan tiba-tiba dan mendorongnya ke kasur.

Bruk! Kreet!

"Ah~!"

Bunyi jatuh dan suara per berdecit membuat suasana langsung sepi. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena.. Sekarang posisi Naruto berada di atas Hinata yang sedang terbaring dimana posisi tangan Hinata tengah ditahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto membuat jarak antara mereka berdua terlalu dekat.

DEG!

"Ah~! Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya merona ketika Naruto memandangnya lembut.

Mereka terdiam sesaat hingga Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto pelan. Hinata merinding dan langsung berkeringat dingin ketika Naruto memanggilnnya dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata bergidik ngeri ketika Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Be-berhenti, Naruto-kun! Berhenti! Lepaskan aku! Kau mau apa!" Hinata mulai meronta-ronta, wajahnya merah padam, tapi pegangan tangan Naruto semakin erat ditangannya. _"Kami-sama, help me!"_

"Aku.. tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Ucap Naruto dingin. Pandangannya terlihat serius membuat Hinata semakin berdebar-debar.

"Naruto-kun.. kumohon.. lepaskan aku.." pinta Hinata lemas dan ketakutan. Ia kini sangat takut dengan sosok Naruto sekarang. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Naruto seperti sekarang. Tapi seperti pepatah dulu, menyesal selalu datang terlambat. Ia kini harus menanggung resiko yang diperbuat.

"Tidak akan." Seperti dikendalikan sesuatu, Naruto terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Hinata menutup matanya, tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Hembusan nafas terasa sekali di wajahnya membuat wajahnya semakin panas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tidak hanya itu, tangannya mulai sedikit mati rasa karena genggaman Naruto dipergelangan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. kumohon.. hentikan. Sakit.." Pinta Hinata pelan. Tanpa sadar, setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hi-Hinata..." Naruto perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya. Ia seakan terkejut dengan perbuatannya barusan.

Hinata langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menjauhi Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata terlihat gemetaran.

"Maafkan aku.."

DEG!

Hinata terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto meminta maaf seraya turun dari kasur Hinata. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang bernasib sial. Ia malah terpleset seprai kasur yang panjang saat hendak pergi.

Syuuut! JDUAK!

Kepalanya terbentur pinggiran kasur Hinata.

"Adududuh... itai!" Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto tersenyum terpaksa. "Maaf. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto seraya pergi dengan terburu-buru sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hinata hanya bisa terheran-heran tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"_A-apa yang terjadi padaku? Wajahku terasa panas sekali."_ Hinata memegang pipinya yang terasa hangat.

'_**Hinata..'**_

"_Huwaaaaaaa.. apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa panggilan Naruto selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku?__ Panggilannya yang terdengar lembut dan.." _

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"_Ah.. kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini.__ Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali? A-aku merasa tidak bisa bernafas. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Hentikan! Aku.. aku.."_ Hinata memegang dadanya, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal ketika mengingat Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Aduh.. Hinata. Bagaimana kau bisa teriak sekencang itu sih? Telingaku sakit sekali." protes Neji yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Yang lain pun ikut terbangun.

"_Ah.."_

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Nii-san." Ucap Hinata pelan dan tertunduk lesu. Neji menoleh pada Hinata yang sedikit aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?" tanya Neji khawatir. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. 'Naruto' kemana?" tanya Sasame ketika menyadari sosok pirang tidak ada di sana.

Deg! Wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Benar juga. Perasaan tadi Naruto ada di sini." Kata Sora menambahkan.

"Mungkin.." Hinata mulai angkat bicara. Semua orang langsung memandang Hinata. "Dia.. ada di kamarnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Yah, mungkin juga." Ucap mereka serempak.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah kamar, seorang pemuda pirang tengah terduduk lesu dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa.. yang sudah kulakukan? Aku hampir saja kehilangan kendaliku. Aku... AAAAARGHH!" Naruto terlihat uring-uringan sejak kejadian tadi. Sepertinya sifat Minato yang selalu bertindak tiba-tiba terhadap pasangannya sudah menurun pada Naruto.

"Aku.. sudah menyakiti Hinata. Aku tidak pantas untuk bersamanya lagi." Naruto terlihat frustasi.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia seakan-akan tidak bisa bernafas karena perasaan yang ditahannya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, merenungi perbuatannya.

Cinta? Benar-benar bikin orang sedikit tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengatur nafas dan debaran jantungnya dengan baik. Merepotkan sekali.

Naruto yang masih merenungi perbuatannya tiba-tiba tersadar dari renungannya karena pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar Naruto diketuk seseorang. Dengan rasa malas, Naruto pun langsung beranjak berdiri dan membuka pintunya dan..

BRAK!

Naruto langsung menutup pintunya kembali dengan keras. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Huwaaa.. kenapa dia menghampiriku! Aku kan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang."_ Batin Naruto gugup. Ia sekarang sedang bersandar di pintunya. Memangnya, siapa yang tidak ingin ditemuinya?

"Dasar.. BAKA NEKO! KELUAR KAU! KENAPA KAU MENUTUP PINTU?" teriak orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu Naruto dan dengan tidak sopannya Naruto malah menutup pintunya dengan keras dihadapannya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Hi-Hinata?" tanya Naruto gugup. Ooohh.. Ternyata Hinata toh, pelaku yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Cepat buka pintunya!" Hinata mulai mengetuk pintu Naruto atau lebih tepatnya menggedor.

"Tapi aku yang tidak ingin melihatmu!" kata Naruto bersikeras.

Twitch!

Dahi Hinata berkedut kesal.

"Apa! Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau melihatku? Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"A-aku tidak mau!" tolak Naruto kikuk.

"Cih.. Ternyata kau kucing yang keras kepala juga. Anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran!" kata Hinata dengan nada serius.

"Eh? Ap-.." belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, tiba-tiba saja..

BRUAAAK!

Naruto terlempar akibat dorongan tiba-tiba dari pintunya yang terbuka akibat dobrakan (?) seseorang.

"I-itai.." Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Bruuk!

Hinata langsung menduduki Naruto yang posisinya sedang tengkurap dan menahan kedua bahunya.

"Gyaaaaaa~! Emaaaaaak (?)! Rematik gue kambuh!" jerit Naruto lebay. Hinata sweetdrop mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Jangan lari.. Namikaze-sama." Ucap Hinata yang terdengar horor. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung merinding.

"H-hai'!" sahut Naruto merinding.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar ia kembali tenang. Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan dan...

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kau.. ng.. mau apa kesini?" tanya Naruto canggung.

"Membicarakan soal kejadian tadi." Ucap Hinata datar walaupun wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ya-yang tadi ya.." Naruto merona mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan tadi pada Hinata. "Kalau soal itu.. aku minta maaf. Aku khilaf." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Seharusnya.. justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan padamu." Ucap Hinata memerah sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

DEG!

"Kau.. serius?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Hinata dingin. Tapi, tetep aja tuh wajahnya masih merah. Masih malu-malu kucing gitu.

Naruto terdiam sementara. Ia pun sedikit menengok dari balik bahunya untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang merona karena malu. Ia tersenyum usil mendapati posisi mereka sekarang dan mendapatkan ide untuk menggoda Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata.." Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau.. agresif juga menyerangku seperti ini." Ucap Naruto tersenyum jahil.

Hinata yang menyadari posisinya sekarang langsung bangkit dari posisinya, "Eeeeeeeehh! Ja-jangan salah sangka dulu. Ha-habis.. aku kira kau a-akan kabur, ma-makanya.." wajah Hinata merah padam dan terlihat sangat gugup. Ini membuat Naruto semakin senang untuk menjahilinya.

"Hoooo.. benarkah? Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan tadi?" kata Naruto jahil dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Yah, walaupun nggak dekat-dekat amat. Hinata reflek mundur untuk menghindari Naruto.

"Te-terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Hinata dengan nada kesal dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengannya.

Melihat Hinata yang semakin malu, Naruto semakin gencar menjahilinya.

"Kau manis sekali saat malu. Menggemaskan." Naruto nyengir kekanak-kanakan.

"Ja-jangan menyindirku!" Hinata semakin kalut saja mendengar 'pujian-pujian' Naruto.

"Ayo.. jangan ditutupi seperti itu. Kan wajahmu yang manis tidak terlihat." Goda Naruto seraya menarik lengan Hinata.

"He-hentikan!" Hinata berusaha mencegah tindakan Naruto. Tapi, ia terlalu lemas untuk mencegah itu terjadi.

Bets!

Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Wajah yang memerah, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, dan raut wajah yang malu-malu. Nafas yang terlihat memburu dan terlihat lelah semakin membuatnya... tambah manis.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tampang sedikit terkejut dan sedikit merona, "Hinata.." panggilnya.

"A-apa?" sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh

"Boleh aku menciummu?" pinta Naruto tiba-tiba. Pernyataan itu langsung membuat wajah Hinata sontak mendidih seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hah! K-kau gila! Kau mau cari mati, ya!" bentak Hinata gugup. Seandainya saja ia tidak lemas karena malu oleh perbuatannya sendiri, mungkin Naruto sudah masuk rumah sakit karena permintaannya yang sangat berani (?).

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" rajuk Naruto yang semakin mendekati Hinata. Hmm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya merangkak karena posisi mereka berdua sedang duduk. Hinatapun reflek mundur menghindari Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak boleh! Pergi sana!" usir Hinata yang semakin kalut.

"Satu ciuman saja tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang ng.. manja.

Ia semakin mendekati Hinata. Hinata mau tidak mau juga harus mundur dan.. tep! Punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Hinata terpojok. Kali ini ia tidak akan bisa kabur lagi.

"Kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh! Menyingkir! Dasar pervert!" usir Hinata yang semakin kewalahan dengan situasi sekarang. Wajahnya merah padam dan terlihat sedikit pucat.

Naruto semakin mendekat walaupun tau Hinata tidak bisa mundur lagi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan hanya berjarak 1 cm lagi.

"Ja-jangan.." Hinata semakin panik saja ketika wajahnya dan Naruto sangat dekat. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat panik membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Uph.. hahaha! Wajahmu aneh sekali!" ledek Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Hah! Apa? Jadi tadi itu bercanda? Sialan!" rutuk Hinata kesal.

"Hei, kau menganggapnya serius ya? Memangnya.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" goda Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu! Che.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang ke bawah.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan cemberut lagi. Oke?" Naruto sedikit mencubit kedua pipi Hinata gemas.

"Uuuuugh.. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" Hinata menepis tangan Naruto.

"Dasar sensitif!" Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. "Ayo!" ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Aku hanya mau membantumu berdiri, apa tidak boleh? Nanti Neji dan yang lainnya mencari." Kata Naruto.

"Huhh.. kau selalu saja mempunyai alasan yang bagus." Gerutu Hinata kesal. Walaupun begitu ia tetap menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Saat Hinata mencoba berdiri, tiba-tiba saja..

SETS!

HUWAAAAAAAA!

BRUUUUKK!

Hinata tidak sengaja menginjak roknya yang sepanjang lutut. Ia terpleset dan terjatuh ke arah Naruto dalam posisi… ehem!

CUP!

Hinata yang terpleset, jatuh di atas tubuh Naruto dan tidak sengaja CIUMAN! OMG! O.O

Mana tepat di bibir lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam keheningan tanpa menyadari posisinya sekarang. Membuat sang author tidak tahan untuk tidak diam-diam memfoto mereka dan bermaksud menyebarkannya di Facebook, khukhukhu.. *diinjak Naruhina*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak pergi sambil menutup bibirnya.

Naruto agak shock dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tadi. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. _"Manis."_

.

* * *

Hinata yang pergi dari kamar Naruto langsung pergi ke arah kamarnya dan menutup serta mengunci dirinya di kamar itu.

"Haahh.. haahh.." Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia menyentuh bibirnya kembali.

_"Aku.. 'mencium'.. Naruto-kun..?"_ Hinata teringat kembali dengan kejadian tadi. Wajahnya merah padam.

Hening sesaat dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! INI PASTI MIMPI BURUK! MIMPI BURUK! INI PASTI MIMPI BURUK!" Hinata terlihat uring-uringan dan mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang indigonya. Berharap yang ia alami sekarang adalah mimpi buruk!

"Hei Hinata! Ayo keluar! Kita sarapan dulu baru pulang." Panggil Neji di depan pintu kamar Hinata membuat gadis manis itu tersentak kaget.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Hinata langsung mengambil sisir yang ada di meja dekat sebelah tempat tidur. Ia pun merapikan rambut halus indigonya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan mulai mengepang rambutnya menjadi satu dan mengikatnya dengan pita.

"Cepatlah!" seru Neji.

"Iya!" Hinata pun keluar dari kamarnya.

'Ayo!" ajak Neji seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pasrah saja ditarik seperti itu.

Bagaimanakah jadinya nanti saat ia bertemu Naruto lagi di meja makan? Bagaimanakah sikap mereka berdua setelah itu?

Tunggulah chapter selanjutnya. (Reader: lo kira kita sedang iklan film! *gampar Author*)

.

.

**To be continue**

Yui:" WTF! Kenapa tambah abal aja nih fic?" *shock*

Naruto: "Yahuy! Gue 'dicium' Hinata!" *sorak2 girang*

Yui: "Berisik! Bales nih review." *nyerahin kertas*

Naruto: "Okeh! Mumpung gue lagi seneng. Review dari **SATE AYAM**. HAH! Sate ayam? Bang! Sate ayam 10 tusuk!" *plak*

Yui: "Gila lo! Oke! Ni dah lanjut. Thanks dah review."

Naruto: "Dasar! Gue kan lagi laper."

Yui: "I don't care. Review selanjutnya dari **M. Higashikuni**, ow.. orang ketiga ya. Gomen, kayaknya setelah chapter ini gak bakalan ada orang ketiga. Mau cepet2in tamat gitu."

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **Putri Hinata Uzumaki**. Hah! Dimana Orochimaru (baca: ular)?" *digeplak*

Yui: "Oi, Minato! Ada nyatain cinta nih!"

Minato: "Are.. benarkah?" *innocent*

Yui: "Up to you. Lanjutin lagi ah. Dari **Mugiwara Piratez**, ya gitu deh. Aku juga tau soal beginian dari Ibunda, hehe... yosh! Ini dah diapdet!"

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **ZephyrAmfoter**, kayaknya ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya."

Yui: "Gomen, gomen, daku lagi sibuk banget sih. Mana minggu depan ada ujian semester lagi. Jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan."

Minato: "Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" *berseri-seri*

Yui: "O-oke." *sweetdrop*

Minato: "Dari **Rhyme A. Black**. Author note? Iya nih. Si author lagi demen banget nulis author note ditengah-tengah cerita." *ngelirik author*

Yui: "Up to me." *cuek* "Selanjutnya dari **Magrita Loves Magrita**, wah makasih dah muji." *melayang krn kesenangan* " Soal fic baru.. mungkin.. bakalan lama, hehe.."

Naruto: "Dari **The portal Transmission-19**, oi! Enak aja lo minta uang di author. Gue yang main di ficnya aja gak di gaji. Pokoknya jangan kasih!" *deathglare ke author*.

Yui: "O-Oke." *sweetdrop*

Minato: "Dari **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**, gomen ne Dwi-chan. Ini dah di apdet."

Yui: "Selanjutnya dari **Youchi Hikari**, hehe.. emang itu disengaja. Lagi kena virus MinaKushi nih. Okeh! Ini dah di apdet!"

Naruto: "Dari **Blueberry Cake**. Heh, author! Dia minta tanggung jawab karena dah buat bibirnya jadi lebar."

Yui: "I don't care." *digampar Blue*

Minato: "Dasar author sadis." *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Mi-na-ko.. pilih hidup atau mati?" *evil smirk*

Minato: "Jangan panggil aku Minako! Namaku Minato, tau!" *mewek*

Naruto: *sweetdrop* "Apa dia benar-benar Ayahku, sang hokage keempat ya?" =.="

Yui: "Lanjut! Dari **harunaru chan muach**. Huahaha.. beneran kocak ya? Gak nyadar tuh. Yup! Ini dah di apdet."

Minato: Dasar author jahat. Review selanjutnya dari **Shizuka Arihyoshi**. What! Mau dicium anak gue! Tunggu 100 tahun lagi!" *plak*

Yui: "Ahaha.. gomen, gomen. Ini dah di apdet kok. Heee? Ajarin? Terserah imajinasimulah. Yang terpenting, perasaanmu membuat fic tersampaikan dalam karyamu. Itu pendapatku sih." *malu* "Hooo.. kau author terabal? Aku author tergaje, ternarsis, terlebay, terOOC (?), author sarap yang suka nyiksa (?) para character yang di pakainya, fufufufu.." *evil smirk*

Naruto: "elu mah author paling tega yang pernah gue temui." *sweetdrop*

Yui: "Up to you."

Minato: "Udah, udah. Lanjut! Dari **Uzumaki Panda**. Hah! Mau dipeluk n di cium Naru-chan! Jangan harap! Naru-chan hanya milik aku dan Kushi-chan!" *meluk Naru*

Kushina: "Itu bener!" *meluk Naru bareng Minato*

Naruto: "Se-sesak.." *tepar*

Yui: "Yaelah. Dasar protektif amat. Yup! Ini dah di apdet! Gomen lama n.. aku gak punya buku harry potter, Cuma kamus bahasa inggris, hehe.." X9

Naruto: *ngelepasin pelukan ortunya* "Review selanjutnya dari **Yami the Cold SnowHime**, lucu? Syukurlah. Lalu, mana mungkin Hinata suka teriak-teriak. Itu kerjaan author sarap satu ini." *ngelirik Yui*

Yui: Selanjutnya dari **mayraa**, yup! Sekali-kali Hinata harus dibikin beda dong. ^^b yak. Ini dah di apdet!"

Kushina: "Ikutan aja ah, daripada nganggur. Selanjutnya dari **yofifini**. Wah.. ternyata ada juga yang ngefans author lebay ini. Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Yui: "Kushi-chan jahaaaat!" *mewek*

Minato: "Selanjutnya dari **hyuhi-chan**. Wow.. beneran bagus? Yupz! Ini dah di apdet!"

Kushina: "Minato.. berani banget elu manggil orang sok akrab kayak gitu." *habanero mode: on*

Minato: *merinding*

Yui: "Terakhir dari **baku No agatha**. Yak! Ini dah di apdet! Heeee.. 20 chap! Kayaknya aku ak sanggup. Lagian, bentar lagi juga mau tamat. =.='"

Naruto: "Huft.. syukur deh kalo mau tamat." *lega*

Yui: "Ok. PLEASE REVIEW! XD"

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**

**.**

**NEXT**


	11. Chapter 11

Wokeh! Tanpa basa basi lagi. Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer: **

Om Masashi Kishimoto kasih molto (?). =.= *gedubrakprangplakmeoong(?)*

Ehem! Maksudnya punya Naruto.

**Warning:**

Gaje, abal, lebay, Siapin kantong plastik buat nafas (?), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 11**

.

* * *

"Ohayo, Hinata." Sapa pemuda pirang itu tengah tersenyum manis pada gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil Hinata.

"O-ha-you." Balas Hinata sinis. _"Kenapa dia senyum-senyum gak jelas gitu? Apa dia lupa dengan kejadian tadi atau sedang menyindirku sih?"_ batin Hinata kesal.

"Setelah sarapan, kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kalian setuju?" usul Neji.

"Iya." Jawab semua serempak minus NaruHina.

Setelah sarapan, mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap.

Ketika mereka semua sudah keluar dari bangunan villa tersebut kecuali NaruHina, Naruto menghampiri Hinata sambil mencolek bahu gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Thanks ya untuk yang tadi." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil menyeringai lebar. Iapun langsung pergi sebelum harimau betina mengamuk.

Blush!

Hinata langsung blushing berat. "DASAR KUMIS KUCING SIALAN!" teriak Hinata kesal.

.

* * *

"Jadi.. aku harus menangkap gadis ini?"

"Ya. Tapi, jangan sakiti gadis ini. Dia sangat berharga."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku bersedia melakukannya."

"Ingat! Jangan sampai terluka sedikitpun! Jika tidak, nyawamu akan melayang!"

"Baik. Baik. Tidak perlu sampai mengancam seperti itu. Jadi.. kapan rencana tersebut bisa dilakukan."

"Besok siang. Setelah gadis itu pulang sekolah. Usahakan jangan sampai ketahuan 'dia'."

"Oke. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata ya..? Gadis yang manis."

.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa!" itulah perkataan terakhir dari Sasame dan Sora sebelum pergi. Sedangkan Tenten sudah sampai di rumahnya. Naruto? Jangan tanya. Dia hanya diam di dalam mobilnya dan sekali-kali tersenyum kearah Hinata dengan tampang menyindir atau semacamnya yang membuat Hinata naik pitam.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti orang gila, Namikaze-sama?" sindir Hinata ketus. Menahan amarah yang ada di hatinya. Membuat semua orang minus Naruto terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji bingung. Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Aku hanya teringat kejadian tadi. Lumayan manis juga." Kata Naruto dengan tampang menggoda seraya menyetir mobilnya secepat kilat. Sasame, Sora dan Neji tambah bingung dengan pembicaraan gak jelas antar mereka berdua dan akhirnya...

"DASAR BAKA NEKO PERVERT!" teriak Hinata merah padam.

.

* * *

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto ketika memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup megah.

"Okaerinasai! Kyaaaaa... anak Oka-chan udah pulang!" siapa lagi yang punya suara berisik seperti ini selain Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Ia langsung memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Yang dipeluk malah terlihat mau tepar.

"O-Oka-san, lepaskan. Naru sesak." Pinta Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kushina.

"Ta-tapi, tapi, Oka-chan kangen. Udah lama nggak peluk Naru-chan." Kata Kushina gemas.

"_Udah lama? Perasaan setiap hari deh dia meluk anaknya."_ Batin Sasame sweetdrop.

"Naru-chan, sudah pulang ya? Bagaimana acara menginapnya?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum ceria. Kushina sedikit janggal dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Naru-chan, apa terjadi sesuatu di Villa?" tanya Kushina curiga.

'_Glek! Mati gue!'_ batin Naruto ketakutan. "Ke-kejadian apa yang dimaksud Oka-san? Tidak ada kejadian apa-apa kok." Elak Naruto. Kadang insting novelis Kushina sangat tajam jika berhubungan dengan romansa.

"Kejadian? Oka-san tidak pernah bilang 'kejadian'. Yang Oka-san tanya hanya apa yang terjadi disana?" kata Kushina tersenyum jahil. Naruto langsung mati kutu.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan berlari kekamarnya.

Braak! Pintu kamar Naruto tertutup keras.

"Yah, dia kabur. Padahal saat-saat seperti ini justru bisa menambah inspirasiku." Keluh Kushina.

"_Dasar novelis romansa."_ Batin Sasame sweetdrop seraya pergi kekamarnya.

"Kushi-chan, bukan Naru juga tidak apa-apa kan? Kan masih ada aku." Minato terlihat cemberut. Ia mulai menghampiri Kushina.

"Tapi, tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan Naru-chan. Seperti ada percikan-percikan cinta padanya." Kata Kushina dengan pose pikir Detective Conan.

Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang, "Apa kau tidak penasaran denganku, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato lembut. Hembusan nafasnya mengenai pipi Kushina membuat Kushina blushing.

"Mi-Minato.. apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina terbata-bata.

"Ayo. Temani aku untuk..." Kushina merasa berdebar-debar ketika Minato mulai mencium lehernya. "Mengerjakan berkas-berkas kantorku." Minato melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa! Kukira kau akan.. ugh.." Kushina langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Itu membuat Minato tersenyum menggoda.

"Wah, Kushi-chan malu ya? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" goda Minato mencolek bahu Kushina.

"T-tidak ada!" elak Kushina menepis tangan Minato.

"Ayo beritau. Aku kan Suamimu." Goda Minato lagi.

"Urusai! Sana kerjakan tugasmu!" perintah Kushina malu.

"Tugas apa? Tugas kantor atau.." Minato semakin menyeringai, membuat Kushina tambah blusing.

"TUGAS KANTORMU! Cepat! Akan kutemani!" Kushina langsung mendorong Minato ke ruang kerjanya. Minato menyeringai puas.

Ayah dan Anak sama aja. Suka banget goda mangsanya (?). =.="

.

* * *

Satu-satunya keinginan Hinata sekarang adalah.. TIDAK BERTEMU NARUTO!

Kenapa? mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Yah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun ia tidak ingin bertemu Naruto, toh, tetap aja ketemu di sekolah. Mana sekelas lagi.

Tapi anehnya, ia sekarang merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto sekarang. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Tapi Hinata tidak ambil peduli. Ia masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin karena ia sudah 'mencium' Naruto. Yah, walaupun itu hanya kecelakaan karena ketidaksengajaan, toh tetep aja Hinata berada di posisi atas.

Hinata kini tengah duduk di bangkunya dekat jendela. Menatap keluar jendela yang penuh hiasan putih.

"Salju yang indah." Gumam Hinata. Ya, tidak terasa musim salju sudah datang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan musim semi, musim panas, dan musim gugur.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan kenang-kenanganpun tersimpan.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang! Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Tegur Sakura.

"E-eh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap." Kata Hinata merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Hinata pun pulang bersama Sakura. Saat di depan gerbang sekolahnya, mereka berpisah.

"Jaa, Hinata!" pamit Sakura seraya menggandeng Sasuke pacarnya yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Jaa."

Sosok Sakura dan Sasuke pun menghilang. Hinata kembali berjalan.

Ia berjalan dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ia merasa diikuti seseorang. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, ia tidak melihat seorangpun.

Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai berlari ketakutan dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Ia pun mencoba bersembunyi dan bersandar di dinding rumah gang-gang dengan cepat. Ia mencoba sedikit mengintip dibalik dinding itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"HMPH-!" Hinata merasakan pandangannya kabur ketika ada seseorang membekap mulut serta hidungnya dengan sapu tangan berbau aneh.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggumamkan sebuah nama, _"Naruto-kun.."_

.

* * *

"Hah.. hah.. kemana perginya Hinata? Sial! Aku kehilangan jejaknya!" umpat pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Ia mulai berlari kembali dan menyusuri gang-gang. Saat ia berbelok ke kanan, tiba-tiba saja ia tersandung sesuatu. Ia mengamati apa yang membuatnya tersandung tapi tidak menyebabkannya jatuh.

"I-ini kan.. tas Hinata! Jadi.. orang itu benar-benar serius menculik Hinata. Sialan!" umpat Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, HP Naruto berbunyi. Nomor tidak dikenal.

"Halo!"

"Halo, Namikaze Naruto. Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan tas kekasihmu ya?" terdengar nada seseorang yang terdengar berat.

"Siapa kau! Apa kau yang menculik Hinata?" tanya Naruto marah.

"Hooo.. tebakanmu jitu juga."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kembalikan Hinata!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Wah, sudah tidak sabar ya bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata! Jika kau bermasalah denganku, jangan bawa-bawa orang terdekatku!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Ya, aku memang ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu kekasihmu itu?"

"Cepat beritau aku dimana Hinata!" tanya Naruto semakin kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa datang ke Dermaga Konoha. Kekasihmu aku sekap disana! Jangan sampai kau memberitahu polisi, atau nyawa kekasihmu tidak akan selamat! Waktumu sampai matahari terbenam. Ingat itu Namikaze Naruto!"

"Baiklah. Aku kesana sekarang." Ucap Naruto mematikan Hpnya.

_"Tunggu aku, Hinata! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."_ Batin Naruto seraya berlari menggunakan sepatu rodanya menuju Dermaga.

.

.

**To be continue**

Yui: "Yeah! Kesampaian juga bikin sedikit kriminal disini, hohoho.."

Naruto: "Dasar author sadis!"

Yui: "Biarin. Oya, untuk yang penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa tau kenapa Hinata diculik, tunggu chapter depannya ya. Semua motif akan terbuka, haha.. n gomen kalo chapter ini pendek banget. Biasalah, orang sibuk. Minggu depan aku ujian lho. Do'ain bisa dapat nilai bagus semuanya." *plak*

Naruto: "Tolong reviewnya yang banyak ya! Biar author cepet apdet and gue bisa nyelamatin Hinata!"

Yui: "Yap, n satu lagi. Buat Kira, sang 'peneror' setia yang selalu ngingetin aku buat apdet fic satu ini. Nih, udah apdet. 2 chap sekaligus noh! (chap. 10 n 11). Puas!" *deathglare*

Naruto: "Oww.. serem banget!" *merinding*

Yui: "Yah, yang tadi lupain aja. PLEASE REVIEW! XD"

.

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^V**


	12. Chapter 12

Haduh.. ini fic gak kelar-kelar. Gak terasa, nih fic dah berjalan setahun lebih. Yak! Ini chapter penghabisan! Chapter terakhir. Pengen cepet-cepet namatin sih.

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masako (**Masa**shi **K**ishimot**o**) kemana ya? Katanya mau warisin Naruto ke gue.

*Masashi Kishimoto: mana mungkin! Btw, Jangan asal plesetin nama gue, author gila! –geplak author-*

**Warning:**

Tolong kasih teguran sama misstypo yang lagi berpesta pora dalam fic gaje ini, AU, OOC yang kelewatan, gaje berdatangan, lebay nginep -?-, terselip bahasa elo-gue, dwwgl (dan warning-warning gaje lainnya –ciptain singkatan gaje lagi-).

.

Notification:

"**Blablabla"**: percakapan telepon

.

**My Enemy My Love**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 12 or last chapter

* * *

**

.

**Flashback ON**

Drrrt.. Drrrt..

HP Naruto bergetar saat ia memasuki kamarnya. ia melihat layar Hpnya dan menampilkan layar 'Private Calling'. Naruto heran tapi ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"**Dengan Namikaze Naruto?"** terdengar suara berat dari arah seberang.

"Ya. Dengan siapa?"

"**Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. ****Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Aku akan menculik seseorang yang berharga bagimu besok. Semoga kau beruntung."**

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu!"

Tut! Tut! Tut!

Belum sempat Naruto merespon, komunikasi antara mereka terputus secara tiba-tiba.

"_Menculik.. orang yang berharga ba__giku? Apa maksudnya orang ini? Orang aneh,"_ batin Naruto. Ia pun mulai berpikir siapa saja orang yang terpenting atau berharga baginya. Walaupun ia berniat mengacuhkannya tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak karuan.

"Hmm.. coba kupikir sebentar. Kalau Sasame rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku sih ikhlas-ikhlas saja dia diculik. Mungkin rumah ini akan sedikit tenang tanpa adanya dia," batin Naruto tega.

Sasame yang sedang menonton TV di kamarnya tiba-tiba bersin.

"Huatchi! Ehh.. sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku? Rasanya ada yang menginginkan aku pergi sejauh-jauhnya," kata Sasame sambil mengelap hidungnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kalau Kaa-san? Rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Pasti penculiknya langsung babak belur dihajar Kaa-san. Hmm.. Tou-san..? Mungkin saja. Tapi pasti Tou-san bisa kabur dengan cepat atau sempat menghajar mereka. Tou-san kan mantan atlet maraton yang dijuluki Yellow Flash. Mustahil bisa menculik Tou-san yang mempunyai kecepatan lari diatas rata-rata."

Kini Naruto mulai berpikir, siapa saja orang terdekatnya yang berharga baginya. Hm.. dimulai dari Kakashi, Nenek Tsunade, Kakek mesum alias Jiraiya, sepupu jauh, sepupu dekat, keponakan, guru, tukang kebun (?), tukang masak (?), warung ichiraku ramen? Oke. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu berpikir jauh.

Ia kembali mengingat-ingat lagi siapa orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Saat ia sibuk berpikir, pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Naruto, kau di dalam?" terdengar suara perempuan yang tak lain adalah Sasame.

"Masuk saja," Sasame pun masuk dan langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Begini. Aku ingin meminta nomor ponsel Hinata. Aku lupa memintanya tadi. Kau punya kan?" tanya Sasame.

Tep!

Naruto menepuk dahinya.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran kearah situ," ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasame langsung heran.

"He?"

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

"Arrghh.. sial! Kenapa aku bisa lengah sih? Aku harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Di saat begini aku harus lebih cepat!" Naruto pun mempercepat larinya.

Menggunakan sepatu roda tidaklah mudah di jalan yang licin karena ada es yang menggenang. Naruto sengaja tidak memakai motornya karena bisa membuatnya ketahuan.

Tapi perjalanan Naruto ke Dermaga Konoha tidaklah mulus. Karena banyak es di jalan (karena ini musim dingin) membuatnya nyasar ke berbagai arah. Entah itu jatuh ke tong sampah, nabrak pohon, nyusruk ke pagar rumah orang, kepleset sampai nabrak mobil yang lagi adem ayemnya tidur (?), dan paling parahnya, Naruto hampir nyasar ke pelukan banci kaleng.

Ugh.. sungguh naas nasibmu Naruto.

Tapi demi cinta, apapun akan di lakukan!

Tak terasa, Naruto sudah sampai di Dermaga dengan penampilan.. yah.. gak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya satu kata buat Naruto. NAAS!

"_Aaah.. sial banget sih gue hari ini! Udah jatuh, ketimpa tangga pula. Walaupun udah jatuh beberapa kali, syukurlah gue gak berakhir ke pelukan banci kaleng itu. Parah! Haah.. sekarang gue harus kemana dulu nih?"_ pikir Naruto. Ia mencoba-coba menerka dimana tempat Hinata disekap.

Saat sibuk mencari, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah spanduk norak berwarna kuning berhiasan barang pecah belah, ups.. maksud author coret-coretan gaje bertuliskan..

**To: Namikaze Naruto**

**Ikuti tanda**** panah ini (****-). Maka kau akan bertemu kekasihmu.**

**Tertanda..**

**Penculik tertampan yang pernah ada. :D**

Naruto langsung sweatdrop membaca spanduk norak itu.

"_Nih spanduk norak banget. Baru kali ada penculik narsis,"_ batin Naruto sweatdrop. Tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto pun mengikut petunjuk itu.

Naruto yang mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang gak jelas itu mulai mengalami kesulitan. Bukan karena di ganggu para pemalak yang ada di sana atau dicegat banci kaleng lagi, tetapi jalan yang di tunjukkan benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi.

"JALANAN APA INI? INI MAH JALANAN BUAT KUCING LIAR!" umpat Naruto kesal karena sekarang ia harus berdiri di atas pagar tembok setinggi 1 meter. Tadi saja ia harus bersempit-sempit ria dengan gang-gang sempit gak jelas, dan sekarang malah harus akrobat (?) di atas pagar setinggi 1 meter. Sepertinya perjuangan cintamu sedang di uji, Naruto.

Setelah perjalanan nggak jelas yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam. Akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di tempat tujuan dan..

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI? INI SIH TEMPAT YANG TADI!" teriak Naruto kesal. Ternyata petunjuk jalan itu hanya membuatnya berputar-putar alias mengelilingi jalan-jalan yang ada di Dermaga.

"Haahh.. sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku masuk saja ke ruangan itu. Semoga ini tempat yang benar," harap Naruto ketika mendapat sebuah petunjuk baru lagi yang menyuruhnya masuk dalam sebuah gudang dermaga.

Krieeet!

Naruto membuka pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi deritan yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan seseorang di dalamnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat Hinata terikat di sebuah kursi dan mulutnya di tutup memakai sapu tangan.

Mendengar suara deritan yang cukup keras tadi, Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya dan langsung menatap siapa pembuat suara itu.

"Hinataaa!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat Hinata yang terikat.

"Na-.." Hinata ingin berteriak juga tapi melihat penampilan Naruto yang mengenaskan alias kotor dan compang-camping di sana-sini membuatnya jadi il-feel dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oi, kenapa kau memalingkan muka?" protes Naruto melihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan enggan menatap Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto sedikit kesal karena dicuekin. "Jawab aku!"

"_Naruto-kun baka! Mana bisa aku menjawab kalau__ mulutku di tutup begini. Lagipula.. apa-apaan penampilanmu yang mirip habis dikeroyok kucing liar itu. Gak ada kerennya sama sekali,"_ batin Hinata. Padahal dalam hatinya, Hinata berharap bisa diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran gagah berani berpenampilan keren. Tapi nyatanya...

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan penampilanku yang berantakan ini ya?" tebak Naruto polos.

"Ugh!" sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau begitu.." Naruto langsung menurunkan tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam lengan pendek dan sebuah jaket bertudung berwarna orange dari dalam tasnya. "Syukurlah aku membawa kaos cadangan dan jaket."

Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang siap-siap ganti baju. Naruto yang merasa dilirik oleh Hinata langsung angkat suara.

"Ng.. Hinata.. bisa tutup matamu? Aku ingin ganti baju. Jangan mengintip ya?" pinta Naruto malu. Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"_Hoeee? Mau ganti baju di sini? Naruto-kun baka! Mau ganti baju di depan seorang gadis? Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!__ Mengintip? Apa maksudnya itu?"_ pekik Hinata dalam hati. Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh dan menutup matanya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah Naruto merasa aman, ia pun membuka blazernya. Ia tidak tau bahwa banyak pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Suara cetekan (?) kancing alias blazer yang dipakai Naruto membuat Hinata tidak kuat untuk tidak melihatnya. Hinata sedikit membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Naruto tengah membuka kemeja putihnya dan.. WOW! Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menempel di pipinya melihat tubuh Naruto yang toples tanpa pakaian atas apapun. Walaupun jauh dari kata sixpack, tapi sanggup membuat Hinata hampir nosebleed (jika tidak di tahan sekuat tenaga oleh Hinata). Tubuh Naruto terlihat atletis namun berisi. Tubuhnya yang terkena bias cahaya sinar matahari sore membuatnya terlihat keren dan err.. sexy.

Bahkan para pengintip tersembunyipun tidak dapat menahan darah segar mengalir di hidung mereka.

Hinata buru-buru menutup matanya kembali. Tidak tahan akan sensasi yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Jika dilanjutkan acara 'mengintip' tadi, pikiran Hinata benar-benar akan masuk ke tahap err.. mesum. =/=

"_Aku pasti sudah gila! Aku pasti sudah gila!"_ batin Hinata mengumpat dirinya sendiri dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Rona wajahnya semakin memerah kala mengingat kejadian tadi.

Naruto yang tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia 'diintip' oleh Hinata dan pengintip tersembunyi lainnya dengan santainya memakai kaosnya dan memasukkan seragamnya di tas sekolahnya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai. Hinata! Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dan kembali muka Hinata memerah melihat penampilan Naruto yang sudah berbalut kaos hitam dengan jaket bertudung warna orange. Benar-benar terkesan energik.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan angkuh dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia sekarang sudah tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau memalingkan muka lagi? Aku kan sudah berpenampilan lebih rapi. Oi, Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab maupun menatap wajah Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

"Haahh.. ya sudahlah. Aku akan melepaskan tali yang mengikatmu," kata Naruto seraya mendekati Hinata.

Sebelum Naruto melepas tali yang mengikat Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Hohohoho.. tidak semudah itu kau melepas tawananku, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara asing tepat di belakangnya. Ia pun berbalik dan terlihat seorang pria dengan pierching-pierchingnya. Dia tidak lain adalah Pain!

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Akulah si penculik tertampan yang pernah ada. Namaku Pein!" kata Pein narsis.

"Heeee~?" Naruto menatap Pein dengan tatapan il-feel.

"Apa? Kau menghinaku ya?" bentak Pein yang tidak suka pandangan merendahakan ala Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jelas-jelas kau menatapku dengan tampang menghina begitu, masih juga mengelak!" tuduh Pein. Naruto sweatdrop dengan tingkah Pein yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak sesuai bayanganku. Ternyata kau kekanak-kanakan juga," kata Naruto cool seraya melepas ikatan Hinata dan mulutnya.

"Apa? Beraninya kau menghinaku! Kurang ajar!" Pein menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah beberapa anak buahnya dan salah satunya mendekati Naruto hendak memukulnya menggunakan balok kayu.

Hinata yang menyadarinya langsung berteriak, "NARUTO-KUN! AWAS!"

KRAAK!

Naruto reflek menendang balok kayu itu hingga terbelah. Membuat sang pemukul terlonjak kaget.

"Adududuh... itai!" Naruto meringis kesakitan dan langsung memegang kakinya yang agak bengkak.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto. Padahal tadi Naruto terlihat keren.

"Huh! Kau hebat juga, bocah. Bagaimana kalau lawan anak buah yang lain. Ctek!" Pein menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan muncullah beberapa orang dengan tampang aneh.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga?" Naruto menghitung jumlah anak buahnya Pain. Tampang mereka aneh-aneh. Ada manusia hiu, manusia tanaman, yang satunya lagi manusia ubanan (?). "Orang aneh."

Jlegar! Tiga manusia jad- ehem.. maksud author tiga anak buah Pein langsung pundung mendengar Naruto menyebut mereka aneh.

"Oi, kalian bertiga! Jangan diam saja! Hajar bocah kuning itu!" perintah Pein galak.

Ketiga orang 'aneh' itupun bangun.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, anak muda. Biar kau tidak di hukum Jashin-sama," kata manusia ubanan (?) yaitu Hidan.

"Menyerah atau jadi makananku?" kata manusia tanaman a.k.a Zetsu.

"Menyerah atau jadi makanan ikan peliharaanku?" kata manusia hiu a.k.a Kisame.

Naruto tambah sweatdrop dengan penawaran aneh dari makhluk aneh itu.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Tawaran kalian semua aneh-aneh," kata Naruto.

DUG!

HiZeKi (Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame) merasa kepala mereka ditimpa batu besar bertuliskan 'ANEH'.

"Kalian semua kenapa sih? Lawan dia!" perintah Pein lagi.

Ketiga orang itupun mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Hidan dengan tongkat baseball, Zetsu dengan pot tanaman (?), dan Kisame dengan.. tong sampah kosong (?).

"AAAAAH~! Curang! Curang! Main keroyok aja. Mana senjatanya gak elit banget lagi! Kalian curang!" protes Naruto yang tanpa sadar bertindak OOC.

Semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto yang OOC.

"Ce-cerewet! Walaupun gak elit juga kami punya senjata tau! Ayo serang!" seru Hidan. Mereka bertiga pun mulai menyerang Naruto.

"A-APA! Hinata, cepat sembu-.."

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-kun," dukung Hinata yang ternyata sudah sembunyi duluan membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"HIYAAAAA!" Hidan mulai melancarkan serangannya. Naruto yang sempat terdiam langsung menghindar.

"Hieeeee! Cu-curang! Aku kan belum siap!" protes Naruto yang menghindari serangan Hidan.

"Siapa suruh ngelamun terus!" Hidan kembali melancarkan serangannya beserta Kisame dan Zetsu. Pein? Lagi asyik nonton sambil makan popcorn bareng Hinata. *he?*

"Daripada nonton action di bioskop, mahal. Mending nonton di sini. Gratis," komentar Pein. Hinata mengangguk sambil memakan popcornnya yang entah dapat darimana.

BUGH!

Naruto mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Aaaaargh!" jerit Naruto kesakitan sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang kena pukul oleh Kisame.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata khawatir. Naruto terkejut dengan suara pekikan gadis itu.

"Hinata.. kau khawatir padaku ya? Senangnya..." kata Naruto terharu seperti anak kecil. Hinata sweatdrop.

"Bu-bukan. Aku cuma mau bilang, pukulannya kurang keras. Actionnya kurang greget. Dan.. dan.." Hinata terus berkomentar layaknya sutradara yang sedang mengomeli para aktornya. HiZeKi dan Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalian mengerti? Yak! Lanjutkan! Action!" seru Hinata layaknya sutradara memberi komando.

"Haahh.. aku tidak mengerti tapi.. ya sudahlah," Hidan kembali melancarkan serangannya dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menghindar karena shock dengan perkataan Hinata yang sepertinya tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan kondisinya.

"_Hinata jahat! Kenapa kau tega membiarkanku dipukuli seperti ini?"_ rengek Naruto dalam hati. _"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku kuat. Lihat saja, Hinata. kau akan aku buat terpesona padaku."_

Narutopun melancarkan serangannya ke arah Hidan secara bertubi-tubi. Ia pun mencoba menghindari serangan Kisame dan Zetsu secara bersamaan.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga..

PRAAANG!

Kepala Naruto terkena lemparan pot dari Zetsu hingga bagian belakang Naruto berdarah.

"NARUTO-KUN!" jerit Hinata seraya berlari mendekati Naruto. HiZeKi langsung gemetaran melihat Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak Pein histeris.

"Ze-Zetsu! I-itu pot beneran ya? Kenapa kau membawa pot beneran sih? Itu tidak ada dalam naskah (?)," desis Hidan ketakutan.

"Go-gomen. Sepertinya aku salah mengambil pot bohongan dengan pot asli," jawab Zetsu yang ikut ketakutan.

"Kalau begini kejadiannya, kita.. KABUR!" seru Kisame kabur seraya diikuti Pein, Zetsu dan Hidan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?' tanya Hinata khawatir seraya membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya.."

Bruk!

Naruto terjatuh tepat di pundak Hinata. Hembusan nafasnya mengenai leher Hinata membuat sang gadis merinding dan detak jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

.

.

"Ng.." Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-perlahan dan terlihat ruangan bercat kuning. Ya, itu adalah kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara lembut memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke tempat asal suara dan terlihat Hinata menatapnya khawatir.

"Hinata.." ucap Naruto ketika kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Naruto mencoba untuk bangun tapi dilarang oleh Hinata.

"Tidak boleh! Kau jangan bangun dulu. Lukamu masih parah," kata Hinata mencoba menidurkan Naruto lagi. Tapi, bukannya Naruto senang atas perlakuan lembut Hinata, ia malah cemberut.

"Kenapa baru sekarang khawatirnya. Padahal aku terluka tapi kau malah enak-enakan nonton. Kau kira tadi lagi syuting, hah?" omel Naruto.

"E-eh.. i-itu.." Hinata sedikit salting sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Lalu, apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Kau kira aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini? Kau tau, aku bisa mati tadi," omel Naruto lagi.

"Ma-maaf.." Hinata tertunduk lemas.

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan? Apa kau tau, ini semua kesalahanmu juga karena aku terluka," kata Naruto. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto sampai-sampai memojokkan Hinata.

Hinata semakin tertunduk lesu, "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja terbawa suasana. Aku.."

Tes!

Sebulir air bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Hinata dan mulai mengalir deras.

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega tapi ia harus memegang 'prinsipnya'.

"Jangan menangis. Kau cengeng sekali," ledek Naruto.

"A-aku tidak menangis. Hanya kelilipan," elak Hinata seraya menghapus sisa-sisa cairan bening yang terus turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bohong. Kau menangis."

"Ti-tidak. Hanya kelilipan saja. Aku akan keluar sebentar," kata Hinata seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Naruto. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang mencoba untuk duduk dan berhasil.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa kabur begitu saja. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu yang membiarkanku terluka seperti ini," kata Naruto menatap Hinata tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mematung dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dialaminya sekarang.

"Haahh.. baiklah. Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata pasrah. Naruto tersenyum licik.

"Kemarilah. Akan kubisikkan sesuatu apa yang kuinginkan," pinta Naruto. Hinatapun medekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, ia sedikit mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Hinata.

"Cium aku."

"A-APA!" teriak Hinata terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"Kenapa? Tidak setuju?" tanya Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Ta-tapi.. bisakah diganti yang lain saja?" pinta Hinata. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja mendengar permintaan aneh Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus menuruti perintahku!" kata Naruto yang bertindak seperti boss saja.

"Ugh.. baiklah. Di, di mana?" tanya Hinata pasrah. Walaupun ia sedikit tidak rela dengan permintaan Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Tindakan itu membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" bentak Hinata malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos, walaupun dalam hatinya juga ia berdebar-debar.

"I-itu.." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. "K-kau licik! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" bentak Hinata malu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Hmm.. kalau aku licik lalu kau apa? Ratu tega?" ledek Naruto menyeringai jahil.

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan! Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak meledekku?" dengus Hinata.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Jadi.. kapan?"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"_Kiss me please_, Hinata," ucap Naruto lembut.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja.

"Pi-pipi," ucap Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"A-aku akan menciummu, t-tapi di pipi. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata malu.

"Hmm.." Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar dan, "Baiklah."

"Ba-baik. Tu-tutup matamu," pinta Hinata gugup.

"Haruskah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Harus! Pokoknya harus tutup!" pinta Hinata bersikeras.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Naruto mau tak mau menutup matanya juga. Hinata mendekati Naruto perlahan, wajah mereka perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat dan tinggal 2 cm lagi, Hinata akan mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Naruto.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan..

BRAAAK!

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" BRUK!

"NARU-CHAN! KAU SUDA SA-.. are? Na-Naru-chan..?" mata Kushina terbelalak memandang pemandangan yang membuat jiwa novelis romansanya berkobar.

Mau tau apa yang dilihat Kushina? Yuk kita intip.

"Hah!" mata NaruHina terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang posisi mereka sedang err... berciuman. Sepertinya karena efek dobrakan tadi, membuat Hinata kaget dan tidak sengaja malah mendorong Naruto sampai posisinya berbaring dan Naruto yang kaget tanpa sadar membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tidak sengaja berciuman.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hinata dan Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Wah~ pemandangan yang bagus. Cocok untuk referensi novelku selanjutnya, fufufufu.." Kushina tersenyum jahil.

"Huwaaaaaa! O-OKaa-san se-sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya Naruto terkejut dengan penampakan Kushina.

"Ah, Okaa-chan baru saja sampai dan tidak kusangka, Okaa-chan malah mendapat pemandangan bagus, fufufu.."

BLUSH!

Wajah NaruHina semakin terbakar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel Kushina berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf. Okaa-chan angkat telpon dulu ya. Naru-chan jangan macam-macam ya?" pesan Kushina tersenyum jahil.

"MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Naruto malu. Kushina pun langsung beranjak keluar.

.

.

**Kushina's POV**

Huuh.. mengganggu saja. Padahal tadi asyik-asyik mendapat 'pemandangan' yang bagus, kenapa harus dapat telpon sih?

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku.

"**Hai, Kushina. Sesuai perintahmu, aku sudah menghukum Pein dan yang lainnya,"** aku mengenali suara ini. ini suara Konan, teman lamaku.

"Benarkah? Apa mereka benar-benar jera?" tanyaku.

"**Ya. Oya, Pein ingin bicara denganmu,"** aku menduga, Konan memberikan ponselnya pada Pein karena sekarang mulai terdengar suara berat.

"**Kushina, kau tega sekali pada kami. Padahal kau yang mempunyai rencana, kenapa malah kami yang mendapat imbasnya? Kami kan sudah melakukan perintahmu."**

"Tapi menyakiti Naruto sampai berdarah bukan prosedur yang aku buat. Bukankan aku sudah mengatakan, jangan sampai Naruto terluka, kalian malah melanggarnya," kataku sedikit kesal.

"**Tapi itukan salah Zetsu. Aku tidak tau apa-apa,"** katanya membela.

"Kesalahan anak buahmu adalah kesalahanmu juga. Kau harus ikut bertanggung jawab juga," kataku. "Tunggu saja hukumanmu selanjutnya. Aku belum puas menghukummu jika tidak dengan tanganku."

Akupun mematikan ponselku dan tidak mau mendengar protes lagi dari Pein. Memang, akulah yang merencanakan rencana penculikan itu tapi.. aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Naruto terluka.

Haah... sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang, aku ingin melihat perkembangan anakku lagi.

**End's POV**

.

"A-aku pulang saja," Hinata berniat pergi karena sudah 2 kali ini ia tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Naruto. Itu membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"T-tunggu!" cegah Naruto. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"_Ayo, Naruto.__ Ini waktunya. Katakan perasaanmu sekarang juga. Beranikan dirimu. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi,"_ batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto menatap lurus ke arah Hinata membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi berdebar-debar.

"A-apa?"

"Me-menikahlah denganku," lamar Naruto tiba-tiba.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Hinata berteriak kaget. Wajahnya memerah, _"A-apa? N-Naruto-kun melamarku? Tidak mungkin! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!"_

"Hi-Hinata!"

"Haik!" jawab Hinata reflek.

'Ba-bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saja.

"_Apa? Apa yang harus aku jawab? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! A-aku belum siap! Pasti Naruto-kun hanya menggodaku saja. Pasti!"_

"Ja-jangan bercanda. Leluconmu tidak lucu, Naruto-kun. Aku.. aku.." Hinata ragu dan kalang kabut.

"Jadi.. kau menganggap bercanda?" tanya Naruto memelas. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"K-kau benar-benar.. serius? Kita masih SMA. Aku tidak mungkin menikah secepat itu," bantah Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Kita menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Aku ingin mengikatmu terlebih dahulu dengan tali pertunangan," kata Naruto lembut.

_"Hoeeee.. di-dia serius! Tapi.."_ Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu, "Be-beri aku waktu untuk berpikir. Ini terlalu mendadak. Beri aku waktu 10 hari."

"3 hari," tawar Naruto.

"A-apa! Ba-bagaimana 7 hari saja," tawar Hinata lagi.

"2 hari."

"Apa!" pekik Hinata kaget karena tawaran Naruto semakin sedikit.

"Atau kau mau 1 hari?"

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Atau se-.."

"3 HARI!" teriak Hinata membuat Naruto budeg seketika.

"B-baiklah. Deal?" tanya Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_"Gawat! Aku terjebak!"_ batin Hinata shock. "B-baik. Deal."

.

.

**3 hari kemudian**

"Haaahh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bisa saja aku tolak dengan mudah tapi... perasaan apa yang mengganjal ini? aku benar-benar tidak tau," gumam Hinata bingung. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

_**Atarashii watashi ni**_

_**Umarekawaru yuuki wo..**_

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi melantunkan lagu Heartful song menandakan ada sms yang masuk. Hinatapun mengambil ponselnya dan membacanya.

**From: Kumis Kucing**

_**Aku akan menjemputmu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap.**__** Jam 4 sore nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu. **_

"NANIIII! Naruto-kun akan menjemputku? Pasti dia mau menagih jawabanku. Huwaaaa... bagaimana ini?" Hinata panik.

"Ti-tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus menghadapi ini!" batin Hinata tegas walaupun masih ada sedikit keraguan.

.

Jam 4 sore Naruto benar-benar datang dan menjemput Hinata. Hinata mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemana Naruto akan pergi. Sekarang ia ada dalam mobil Naruto dan pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Hinata tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun karena sibuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia utarakan.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah sungai kecil yang terlihat sangat alami. Itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

Hinata pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depan.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan jawabanmu?"

Hinata tersentak kaget.

"A-aku.. aku.." Hinata tertunduk lemas.

"Sebelum aku mendengar jawabanmu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Hinata menoleh lagi pada Naruto. Kali ini ia menatap langsung sang pemilik mata safir itu.

"Apa?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat dan..

"Aku.. sudah lama menyukaimu. sejak pertemuan pertama kita waktu kelas 1 dulu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak awal."

Hinata hanya diam, tidak merespon.

"Maaf, jika selama ini aku selalu menggodamu, menjahilimu bahkan merepotkanmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk mendekatimu. Aku.."

"Bodoh!"

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bodoh! Jadi kau menganggap pertemuan pertama kita saat kelas 1 dulu? Kau benar-benar bodoh. Ternyata kau sudah melupakan kejadian 'itu'," ucap Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Apa? Kejadian apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Namikaze Naruto. Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan pertemuan pertama kita. AKU BENCI KAU!" teriak Hinata kesal. Hinata berniat pergi tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Tolong jelaskan padaku?" pinta Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau ingat siapa yang telah kau ejek 'lemah, cengeng dan ceroboh' waktu kecil dulu. KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Ingatan Naruto seakan-akan kembali memutar saat kecil dulu, saat ia bersama seorang anak perempuan waktu kecil dulu.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah anak perempuan saat aku bermain bola waktu itu," tanya Naruto.

"Kalau memang iya kenapa? Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan-.." belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Akhirnya kutemukan dirimu! Sudah lama aku mencari-carimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah muncul lagi. Ini benar-benar kau!" Naruto sedikit terharu karena ia menemukan teman masa kecilnya.

"Bohong! Kalau kau benar-benar tidak melupakanku, kenapa kau diam saja saat kita bertemu waktu kelas 1 dulu. Kenapa? Padahal aku langsung mengenalimu," kata Hinata sedikit terisak.

"Maaf. Karena waktu itu kau sangat berbeda. Aku tidak menyangka itu adalah kau karena kau terlihat feminim sekali, hehe.." goda Naruto.

"Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh. Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang," kata Hinata.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah mengabaikanmu. Jadi.. apa kau menerima lamaranku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan sedikit menjauh.

"Hinata?" Naruto sedikit heran dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Bodoh! Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh!" Hinata langsung berlari dan berhambur memeluk Naruto.

GREB!

"Hi-Hinata?" tanya Naruto blushing.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku sekarangkan? Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakannya," kata Hinata malu. Naruto tersenyum lembut mengerti dengan maksud Hinata dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Arigatou.. Hinata."

.

**1 tahun setelah kelulusan SMA**

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, tidak kusangka kau akan bertunangan dengan Naruto sekarang," goda Sakura saat acara pemasangan cincin sudah selesai.

"I-iya.." jawab Hinata malu.

"Tidak kusangka, aku kira kau akan menolak Naruto tapi ternyata.. kau menerimanya juga?" goda Temari.

Hinata semakin malu dengan godaan teman-temannya itu. Naruto yang melihat Hinata dikerubungi oleh 2 makhluk penggosip itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Nona-nona, bolehkan aku pinjam tunanganku sebentar?" pinta Naruto formal.

"Wah~ Naruto. Sejak kapan kau sopan begitu? Tentu saja," kata Sakura langsung mendorong Hinata ke arah Naruto dan Naruto reflek memeluknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng Hinata ke tempat lain.

Di tempat lain, Neji dan Tenten memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu yaitu Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata beruntung sekali. Di usia ini dia sudah bertunangan. Kapan, ya, aku bisa seperti Hinata?" tanya Tenten berharap.

Neji sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya malu mengingat sekarang statusnya adalah kekasih gadis bercepol ini.

"K-kalau aku melamarmu, apa kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Neji malu. Pernyataan itu membuat Tenten kaget.

"Kau.. melamarku?" tanya Tenten memastikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

Tenten tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja aku menerimanya," kata Tenten sambil memeluk lengan Neji erat.

Hinata yang sempat melirik Neji dan Tenten yang terlihat mesra tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Hinata tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

.

**The End**

Huft.. benar-benar ending yang gantung. Maaf ya telat banget. Untuk balesan review saya gak sempat. Ini aja sempat-sempatin publish.

Yak! My enemy my love dah tamat! Akhirnya.. berkurang juga tanggungan fic q, hiks.. *lebay*

Untuk chapter ini kayaknya terlalu kecepatan, gomenasai. (_ _)

Please review ya? Dan maafkan keterlambatan fic author abal ini.

Dengan ini menyatakan.. (ceile bahasanya), sampai jumpa lagi di karya ku berikutnya! XD

.

**Cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
